Ronald Marvolo Lestrange
by Loony-1995
Summary: Finding out that you're adopted and the siblings you love are just distant relations is hard and learning that you're not actually a redhead or a Gryffindor is even harder. But finding out that your Mum is Bellatrix Lestrange is the hardest thing of all.
1. Changes & Charms?

'There's more chance of getting blood out of a stone, than you two actually passing something!'

As usual, Ron and the Twins were having their monthly yell in the Great Hall; no one tried to stop it. They just let it happen, they wouldn't do anything serious to each other; it was just another sibling fight.

'There's more chance of Flinch getting laid than you.' A few laughs echoed the hall; this was their dinner entertainment. Ron's ears burned.

'There's smarter trolls than you two.' Ron would yell about their intelligence levels and they would just ridicule Ron about his looks, personality; everything and anything.

'There's more chance of Uncle Norman getting a girlfriend than you.'

'And he's dead.' Finished Fred; their pokes of fun at him were poor, but they were both hungry and the sooner this was over the sooner they could eat.

'Well, at least Mum's proud of me.'

The twins stopped laughing and just looked at Ron; he had got them where it hurt. They were always nervous about what their Mum thought of them, they pretended they didn't care, but they did. And no one would ever bring it up; no one knew how much it hurt them to hear that their Mum wasn't proud. But Ron had guessed long ago that they cared and he had told himself that he would never say anything about it or use it against them, but today, he was more annoyed and angry at them than usual, and he just didn't know why.

'At least we're Mu-,' but for some reason Fred gave George a large smack in the stomach and whispered something to him. George composed himself and nodded sadly.

'What?'

'Nothing.' And George flicked his wrist silently, but nothing seemed to happen. The twins both walked away quietly and no more was said on the unsaid sentence.

* * *

'Ron,' laughed Dean. 'What's happened to your hair?' Dean pointed and laughed, which attracted the attention of the rest of the dorm, who also thought it was funny.

Ron rushed to a mirror to get a look at his hair.

It wasn't red.

It was black.

'Bloody hell.'

'The twins have got you good this time.'

Neville laughed as Ron turned back around and pointed at him.

'Your eyes.'

They weren't blue.

They were dark.

Harry laughed but deep in his mind a dusty bell rang, like it knew those eyes.

In addition to the eye and hair colour changes, Ron's skin was paler and it seemed that he was a bit taller, but the height change was probably just Ron growing in his fast and hurried way that he did.

'They've messed with your face mate.'

Ron's long nose was gone and it was shorter and looked more "normal"; his lips were thinner and his jaw seemed to be stronger and squarer.

'I'm going to kill those idiots. I better be back to normal for my 16th.' Ron's 16th birthday was less than two weeks away and he knew that the twins would do something to mess it up.

Ron stormed out of the dorm and went in search of the twins.

* * *

No one seemed to know who this young angry teenager was. No one had ever seen him before. Even professors gave him strange looks.

Ron didn't see the looks he got; he wasn't looking for them, he was looking for the twins.

Ron was stopped; someone had run into him.

'Oi! Watch were your going, you-.'

'Ron?'

'Oh, Hermione,' normally Ron would have been embarrassed and his ears would have become red, but they stayed cool and calm.

'Is that you?'

'Oh, yeah, stupid twins have done something to me.' Hermione shook her head.

'Where are you going? The medical wing is the other way.' She asked curiously.

'I'm going to find them and-.'

'No, you're going to the medical wing.' Ron tried to protest but Hermione dragged him along.

* * *

'Look, Mr. Weasley, I've tried everything, there are no curses on you.' Said Madam Pomfrey, her tone was annoyed but confused; she knew this was Ronald Weasley but it looked nothing like him.

Ron sighed but knew she could only do what she could.

'Look, I'll get Professor McGonagall to find the twins and I'm sure she'll find out what's happened,' she smiled gently, her nanny-instinct taking over.

* * *

'WE'VE DONE NOTHING.'

'Well, you must have. I doubt Weasley would do this to himself.' Ron glared at the twins as they sat in Professor McGonagall's office.

'It could be someone else.'

'Like Malfoy.'

'I teach Malfoy Transfiguration and I know that he is not capable of such a spell.'

'Well, what makes you think we are?'

'We're terrible at Transfiguration.' Professor McGonagall was silent as she thought; for once they spoke the truth.

'I'll call Molly and tell her what has happened.' That was their cue to leave.

'But Pro-.'

'Weasley there is nothing that I can do. You'll just have to look like that.' Ron sighed and pushed past the twins out of the office.

Professor McGonagall contemplated about Ron's new looks; they reminded her of someone but she just couldn't remember who. She had taught many students and it could have been any one of them. Who Ron looked like to her would probably remain an unanswered question.

* * *

'Ah, Ron, please take a seat.' Ron walked into Dumbledore's office, his dark eyes surveying the scene in front of him.

His parents were sitting smiling at him and Bill had come along too, Professor McGonagall was seated next to Dumbledore, her face blank and unemotional, and to Ron's surprise, the twins were not present.

Ron dropped into a seat next to Bill.

Bill looked at his brother in surprise; he knew it was Ron but it didn't look like Ron. Bill was good at charms and transfiguration, he had to be for his job, but if this was some kind of charm or transfiguration spell, he had never seen it before or even heard of something this powerful and altering before. Maybe it was some kind of potion that could change looks, but Pomfrey had checked for every potion that could do this and even Snape, potions master, had checked and he had found no sign of potion and had said that there was no potion could do such alteration.

Dumbledore looked at Ron for a moment, looking deep into the dark eyes, before he blinked and began to talk.

'Many tests have been cast on you, Ron.' Dumbledore looked between faces, never staying on one for too long. 'And we have found no spells on you that would account for your changes. But we do now know why you have changed. You have a birthday coming up I understand?'

'Yes, my sixteenth.' Dumbledore nodded and paused before he continued.

'That would explain it.' He paused. 'We shall leave you-.'

'No, Albus, Minerva, we have no problem with you staying.' Smiled Molly.

'Mum?' Molly smiled at Ron.

'This is going to come as a huge shock and will change your life Ronnie, but you must understand, we did what we thought was right. We understand if you hate us.' Tears came to the woman's eyes.

'Mum, I could never hate you. Mum?' Molly shook her head and Arthur grabbed her hand reassuringly.

'It's ok, Moll.' He muttered soothingly.

'Ron, there is no other way to say this. You're adopted.'


	2. Professors & Parents

Ron sat there. Just staring forward; he tried pinching himself awake, but this was no dream. This wasn't even a hellish nightmare; this was real life. And they were serious. This wasn't some Fred and George prank; this was real.

Bill had been calling him name for minutes before Ron even blinked at him.

Ron opened his mouth to speak but no sentences, no words, no sounds, nothing came out. Ron ran.

* * *

'Come on Ronnie.' Whispered Bill as he knelt down to the teenager. Ron's knees were cuddled up to his chest as he leant against an old tree on the outskirts of the forbidden forest. It was pouring down but Ron didn't care; his sadness and aloneness was streaming down his face. Ron was soaked to the skin and ice-cold but he didn't care. He just didn't care about anything anymore. He had always lived his life as a Weasley, that name was everything to him, it wasn't just a name; it was a way-of-life, it was all that he stood for, it was the backbone in his life, it was his religion, it was his definition, it was his life, it was everything about him; without it he was nothing, a nobody. 'Look, you're still my brother.'

'But that's just it... I'm not.' Choked out Ron, misery strangling his weak voice.

'Ronnie...'

'No Bill, just leave me.'

'But you'll freeze to death out here.'

'Good.'

Bill wasn't going to leave Ron out here; no matter their biological relation, to Bill Ron _was_ his brother. And you don't leave your brother to freeze to their slow and painful death.

Bill scooped Ron up into his arm like a baby, Ron half-heartedly protested but his torrent of tears had drained him, he just hung like a limp, worn, rag doll.

* * *

Ron heard fuzzy voices as he stirred back from the world of sleep. But he didn't open his eyes; he didn't want them to know that he was awake. They would just ask questions. He just wanted to be alone. They wouldn't let that happen.

'I don't think we should tell him Mol.'

'But we've already lied to him; it's time he knew who he really is.' Molly's voice was broken by her tears. 'I don't want to hurt him anymore!'

'Exactly, we should let this shock settle in and tell him later. His mother thinks he's dead, it isn't like that she's going to come looking for him. She can't.' Arthur's voice was filled with sadness and he muttered his words quietly; Ron had to strain to hear him.

So his mother had been lied to, just like he had been.

Suddenly Ron's stomach lurched. If he wasn't a Weasley, then who was he? Who was his mother? Was he a Muggle-born? Was she magical? Who was his Dad? Was he magical? What houses were they in? Was he even meant to be in Gryffindor or was that a lie too?

Questions stormed around his head, making him feel queasy. He must have moaned; Molly squeezed his hand and called his name.

'Ron, Ronnie.' Ron allowed his eye lids to flutter open. 'Oh Merlin, Ronnie.' She gave him an awkward hug and smiled at him, her tears shining in her eyes. Arthur nodded at him warmly, his eyes reassuring.

'Away, away.' Madam Pomfrey pushed them away; her years of working in this school meant that she knew when someone wanted to be left alone. They protested but Madam Pomfrey persisted and they left. Ron nodded thankfully at her, she smiled back gently.

He laid his head back onto the pillow and turned his head to the ticking clock on his bedside-table.

'You've only been asleep for a few hours. It's just the next morning.' Madam Pomfrey's nurse senses had noticed him moving and it needed to stop her patient doing any unnecessary moving; Ron wasn't ill but he had had a large shock.

'Thank you.' Ron muttered, but now even his voice had changed; it was deeper, charming and silky. Why was he changing and why now?

Pomfrey's nanny-senses picked up on the boy's confused look and answered his unasked questions.

'There was a very strong, undetectable charm on you, which your great-Aunt Mary placed on you, for Molly and Arthur, it made sure that you looked, sounded and even thought like a Weasley, but it was only to last until your sixteenth birthday. The charm has just worn off early, it is not unusual. The look, sound and thoughts that you have are your _normal_ look. That is how you _really_ look. And sadly, I do not know who your real parents are and if I did, it is not my place to tell.' Ron thanked her and as she walked off to tend to another patient, who was giving Ron curious looks, he thought over what she had said and his mind wondered on to who his real parents were. Would he ever know? Did Molly and Arthur even know? And what should he call them – Molly and Arthur or Mum and Dad?

* * *

Ron walked down the halls of Hogwarts alone; he had been seen by students being carried back in by Bill. And anyone who did know him didn't know that it was him; the Ron they knew was a Weasley, lanky and most importantly ginger but this boy was nothing like that.

Ron allowed his feet to pull him to his lesson; he had been allowed a day off of lessons but that would just keep his mind on his adoption. He desperately needed to take his mind off it.

Ron knocked gently on the wooden door, the teacher inside stopped mid-way through their sentence. Ron pushed the door open gently.

'Hello?' The teacher said sweetly. 'How may I help you?'

'Sorry I'm late Miss.'

'I do not believe that you belong in this class room.' She chuckled; it was so sweet and sickly.

Ron pulled out his timetable and walked over to her.

'Defence against the dark arts, Professor Umbridge.' Ron tapped his timetable as he showed it to her.

'Oh. May I ask who you are?' She smiled sickly.

'Ronald,' his voice stuck in his throat gruffly; to him he had no second name any more, was he still a Weasley or did he belong to another family?

'Ronald Weasley?' She did a small rich laugh. 'You are not him!'

'I am Miss.' Ron bit his tongue hard as held back the tears; he was Ronald Weasley but he was not Ronald Weasley. Umbridge inspected his timetable; Ronald Weasley was the name at the top but yet as she looked at this boy, he was nothing like the boy who had turned up to her lessons before. She turned her head slightly to the side then turned it back straight and smiled her sickly sweet smile and said nothing.

Ron smiled at her; his smile charming, sweet and charismatic. Umbridge blushed and gave a small giggle. Ron walked to his usual seat and the friends around him gave him strange look; this was not Ronald Weasley.

The lesson had been its usual boring self; they read from books and would at certain intervals be asked questions on what they had supposedly read. Ron had been staring at the pages and at irregular intervals would turn the page.

'Now...Ron?' Ron's head shot up and out of its daze.

'Miss?'

'What is the best weapon in the great fight against such disgusting beasts as werewolves?' Umbridge shuddered.

Ron, of course, hadn't been reading and Hermione's hand in front shot up.

'Well the most highly effective weapon is considered any silver weapon, such as a silver knife which has been used in many cases. Owen Knight has also claimed that he used a holy cross and water to kill a werewolf, but this has in all other cases failed and the victim has been killed.' Ron smiled sweetly to her but inside his mind was freaking out; he hadn't read anything or had never heard of "Owen Knight" but yet he had just spoken these words so confidently and assured of himself.

'Can you give me the remedies of this horrid disease?'

'Various methods have existed for removing the werewolf form. In ancient cultures it was believed that exhaustion would cure it, whether it was through sleep exhaustion or through long periods of physical activity. This came from the well-known fact that after a transformation the werewolves would be left feeling weak and tired afterwards. People would also go to a muggle Healer, a doctor as they call them, and would supposedly take out the part or organ that would make the human a wolf, however many of these people would die afterwards, before a new moon could prove this "cure". Other cures included striking it on the forehead or scalp with a knife, piercing of the werewolf's hands with nails, addressing the wolf three times by its Christian name and by simply scolding the werewolf. However the main "cure" now is wolfsbane, but wolfsbane however does not cure the wolf but yet makes their wolf form tranquil and peaceful. It is a widely used treatment.' Umbridge giggled.

'Why I do not think that even I knew all of that!'

'Oh, but Miss, you are so intellectual and wise, you must have so much knowledge that not even the highest Professor would be able to comprehend.' Umbridge blushed and giggled in her silly girlish manner.

'Oh don't!' She began to smile and laugh. 'Oh twenty points to Gryffindor!'

The bell for the next lesson rang and Umbridge cheerfully waved them away, smiling brightly at Ron as he walked past her desk.

'What the hell Ron?' Laughed Harry as they walked out of the door. 'You give answers that not even Hermione could and then you go and kiss Umbridge's arse!'

'Bloody hell Harry! I wish I knew; it's like I suddenly know loads of stuff and that kissing arse stuff...? I do not know!' Ron smiled but shook his head. 'But hey, it got me house points and I didn't get any homework.'

'What? Umbridge didn't give you homework!' Added Hermione from Ron's right side.

'Nope, said I didn't need to! I think I might do more of this complimenting stuff.' As a very pretty seventh year walked past Ron gave her a cheeky wink and she giggled and blushed back. Hermione hit his arm and glared.

* * *

The rest of the day went strangely well for Ron; he knew every answer to every question that he was asked and he seemed to get on well with every teacher, even Snape. And somehow he had managed to keep his mind off of his new identity and all the questions that surrounded it. But the day was not over just yet.

Ron was called to Dumbledore's office.

'Ah, hello young Ronald.' Smiled Dumbledore cheerfully as ever; there was only Molly in there.

'Hello.' Ron sat down in the empty chair next to Molly; Dumbledore nodded to Molly.

'Arthur didn't want me to say anything but...I feel I need too. It's about how we came to have you and who your parents are.' Suddenly Ron bolted up his chair and turned straight to Molly, alert. 'We did have a son, born around the same time as you, but he died shortly after birth.' Tears began to roll down her cheeks. 'And we were about to leave from St. Mugos when there was a raid on a known death eater location and a baby boy was brought into the hospital. The head auror, who you were named after, Bilius Jones was a good friend of ours and knew how we had lost our own son so asked us if we would look after you as our own. And we happily did. None of your siblings knew, they just thought that you were their brother, but Bill knew, we don't know how but he did. Death eaters were heard screaming "Ronald" and "Ronnie" and asking for a baby boy and what had become of him when they were captured, of course the Ministry said you were dead. We had no clue as to who your mother was until the downfall of you-know-who when she was captured and death eaters yelled about you being dead when she was dragged past their cells. And then she began shouting about whom you were and what she would do when she found out who had killed you. Tests were done and it turned out that she was telling the truth.' Ron swallowed hard and took a few minutes to digest the information he had just been given.

'My Mum's a death eater? My Dad?'

'Yes, the tests proved her right, they both are death eaters.' Molly nodded sadly and the tears flowed fast but she did not allow then to interrupt or change her voice; her tone was steady and serious.

'Who are they?'

'Your mother is Bellatrix Lestrange and your father is...' Molly swallowed before continuing. 'Tom Marvolo Riddle or Voldermort. You are Ronald Marvolo Lestrange.'


	3. DA

_This chapter is to Fluffy Things R cute and __xanthrypus__ because they guessed what was going to happen next! And a huge thank you to whatweareafreaidof for their amazing ideas, I owe you! Thank you so much for you continued reading and reviews._

* * *

Ron fainted.

* * *

Ron awoke blurred eyed and in a cold-sweat; Molly's last sentence to him had been replaying on repeat in his head.

Ron stopped himself from fainting again. He had to get out of the Medical Wing; he'd spent more time in here over the last two days than he had in last five years!

It was dark and Madam Pomfrey had fallen asleep on her desk, Ron smiled and crept out gently.

Walking through the silent halls of Hogwarts is the creepiest and eeriest thing that a human being can ever do, especially when you've grow up surrounded by siblings and constant noise. But they weren't his siblings were they?

They were distant relatives; the closest relative he had was Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Malfoy. The Ferret. His enemy.

Ron walked silently down the corridors, having no particular destination; he was just wondering.

He wondered and wondered and wondered until he found that he had made his way to the Gryffindor common room.

Normally he would have walked straight in, without hesitation but now he just stared blankly at it. Did he belong there? Both of his parents were in Slytherin, Gryffindor's enemy house, so he must belong there too but could a spell override the sorting hat or was the sorting hat powerful enough to resist charms? But Ron knew that the sorting hat would place you were you wished to be placed and when he has sat on that stool all those years ago he had prayed that he would be placed in Gryffindor like the rest of his "family" so maybe that was the reason he was the reason he was in there, because he had wanted to belong and be like his family, which turned out were all just distant relations. This wasn't were he belonged anymore and his head and heart told him so, but Ron wanted a bed and his dorm was in there; he could do something about housing after he had had a good night's sleep; the Medical Wing beds were lumpier than Fred and George's home-made porridge.

* * *

Ron awoke to see a bush of hair shaking in front of him or Hermione, as she prefers to be called.

'Huh?' Ron sat up and shook his dark hair tiredly.

'Ron!'

'Yeah, that's me.' Ron yawned and stretched his long arms out.

'Where were you last night? You went to Dumbledore's and never came back. Luna said she saw your Mum crying!' Ron had sat up but collapsed back down when he remember Dumbledore's office.

'She's not my Mum.' Murmured Ron quietly, no one heard.

'What happened mate?' Called Neville, the boy whose parents Ron's Mum had tortured to madness; Neville hated Bellatrix Lestrange, he was bound to hate Ron too.

'Oh, nothing.' Ron shook his head and gave a charming smile; for once Hermione allowed the matter to rest and said no more. Maybe being Voldermort's son had its advantages.

* * *

'Ron?' It was Transfiguration and Ron had been miles away.

'Yes Harry.' _Or should that be the boy who my father wants to murder?_

'You're coming tonight?'

'Hm, where?' Ron's mind was blank as to what he could be doing tonight; he had planned to go and speak to Dumbledore as he thought the wise old man might have some advice for him on his present situation.

'The DA meeting? We're gonna do some duelling practising,' Ron gave Harry a questioning look. 'You know?' Ron shook his head; he had had more important things on his mind lately than the next DA meeting. 'We're going to split up and have duels?'

Ron's eyes grew wide but he quickly hid his shock; he had forgot about it and the fact that he was going to have to fly curses at his friends and peers had ran from his mind the moment he had found out that he had adopted; many things had been thrown out the window when he had found that out. But now he wondered as to what would happen if one of his parent's instincts took over and he shot a curse deadlier than he meant to; what if he seriously hurt someone? But that was just a stupid idea; he was still Ron and he would never hurt a friend. Ron pushed the idea happily from his head.

'Yeah, I remember now!' Ron smiled at Harry confidently.

'You'll come?' Ron nodded and smiled at him happily, it was that I-am-your-best-friend-so-of-course-I-will smile.

'Bloody hell Harry, course I will! Everyone coming?' Part of Ron hoping that only a few would be there; if he did shoot a bad curse, there would be less people to see it and less people to have to make forget.

'Yeah, everyone's really excited for it; we're going to have a longer session than usual so everyone can watch everyone else and everyone will get a chance.' Ron put on his best fake smile, which had vastly improved since his Weasley look had gone.

* * *

The night came faster than Ron would have liked; lessons went well and Ron was able to answer every question that he was asked and answered it to a high standard; people started to think that something was up; Ron never knew the answers and Hermione began to look jealous at having someone with the same or even better brains than her.

People dripped into the Room of Requirement as to not draw attention to themselves or to the fact that they were having secret meetings that would get them into a lot of trouble with Professor Umbridge, best friends with the Minster of Magic, if they were ever caught. Harry took a small register to see who had actually turned up and when Luna turned up late (as usual) everyone was there, it was a full house. Ron stood with Luna as Hermione had started to talk about rules and other stuff – Ron was not listening to a word she said.

'Hello Ronald.' Luna whispered; even she knew that talking while Hermione Granger was could get you seriously damaged.

'Hey Luna.'

'You're different.'

'Yeah.'

'You're adopted.' Ron's eyes grew wide and he held down his voice.

'What?'

'I know Ronald, I can tell. And no, no one else knows. Do not worry I shall not say anything.' She looked at him and gave him a dreamy smile.

'Thanks Luna, I appreciate it.' Ron smiled at her and took a step closer to her; she wasn't as weird and strange as people said; she was a nice and trustworthy person who should have more friends and be more liked than she was.

'They're dark, aren't they? Your real parents.' Ron swallowed and nodded; there was no point in lying to Luna, she wasn't going to tell anyone and she would know if he was lying to her.

'How do you know?' She hummed a bit before she seemed to wake up out of her day dreaming head and answered.

'Your aura has changed.' She looked around before continuing. 'It has green parts to it.' She paused again and seemed to listen to Hermione for a bit. 'There are black dots on it.' She stared deeply into Ron's now dark eyes. 'Do not worry, it is fine.'

She said no more and Ron didn't ask anymore of her.

People around them seemed to pair off and move; Luna skipped over to Neville and he blushed as she asked to be with him. Ron smiled.

'I'll be with you.' Hermione ordered him and pulled his arm from where he stood to a space. Ron didn't protest and allowed his feet to follow his arm.

Harry asked them to hit each other with small charms to which they all did, most people seemed to be getting the hang of it, minus Neville who still had some aiming issues, and now Ron was a match for Hermione, which annoyed her greatly.

After a while, Harry stopped them and asked them to sit on bean bags around mats which were in the centre of the room. It was time for everyone's performance.

The younger and less able children went first and were soon followed by older children. Fred and George were an equal match for each other and seemed to fire the same curse at each other at the same time. Luna and Neville were also an equal match; Neville couldn't aim that well and Luna would flick her wand dreamily and would hit a wall or the ceiling. Other partners seem equally paired and the duels seemed to get more interesting as the ability of the pairs increased.

And soon it was Hermione's and Ron's turn. Usually this would have been a one dragon race and Hermione would have defeated Ron in a few flicks of her wand, but Ron was different now.

They stood opposite each other and gave a slight bow, their eyes steady and waiting.

Harry gave the word and a pin dropping could have been heard; tension held the room still.

Hermione fired the first curse but Ron dodged it. Ron's curse was well aimed but Hermione was good at blocking. They seemed equally matched and it started off quite calm but then Hermione got angry; she had always won against Ron, that's why she went with him. But Ron was now a good match for her; maybe he was showing himself to be a better wizard.

Her voice was rising and rising and soon she was yelling her curses, her wand firing quicker and quicker; she forgot that it was just a practise. Sparks flew and children rapidly moved to get out of the way of a straying curse, not wanting to see what curse it was or what effect it would have on its victim.

Ron smiled as Hermione got more and more annoyed and her voice became louder and louder. Just to undermine her, he kept his voice calm and steady...but soon that was gone. He was yelling his curses, the loudness of his voice matching her but his voice echoed around the room, drowning hers out. He began firing curses that he had never even heard of before, but some part of his brain knew what it was doing and how to best attack and block curses.

All eyes in the room dared not look from the duel, in case they missed a nanosecond of the action.

Ron blinked and Hermione shot a leg-locking curse at him, she thought she had him, she thought she had won.  
As it hit him, he yelled a curse on reflex without thinking. He shot on instinct. It was very powerful and hit its target chest on. His mother would have been proud.

'CRUCIO!'


	4. Roses & Silences

_I think it's time for my favourite female witch to make her appearance. For SkyZorander and her death wish for me :)_

_

* * *

_

Hermione screamed; her body convulsed violently.

Ron just stood there; unblinking, unmoving and expressionless.

The room filled with her thrashing and piercing screams.

Suddenly, Harry sprang to life and ran to her side, trying in vain to calm her. She kept on squirming, screaming; she hit Harry in the face.

Ron dropped his wand and ran. Although, no tears came into his eyes, no guilt came into his mind; nothing. He felt nothing for the sight in front of him, no remorse for the action that he had just done, part of his mind smiled. His mother _would _be proud.

* * *

Bellatrix shook her head.

'Bella?'

'Sorry, Master.' She looked apologetically to Voldermort and propped her head up with a dirty hand. 'It is nothing, My Lord.'

'Bella?' Voldermort asked again; it was just the two of them and Nagini, of course. He had come to trust this death eater most throughout his years of leading them and he felt a certain way to her, which he could just not describe but it was always there. Always.

'Nothing, My Lord. You have much more important things to think of than I.' She smiled and scratched the back of Nagini's head; like a mistress would to a pet, but Nagini was so much more than just a snake.

Yet, it was not nothing. A sharp pain had entered her head, like a rose was unfolding itself and its sharp thorns in her mind, demanding attention.

'Bella, I demand that you tell me.' Bellatrix shuddered with pleasure; she loved that controlling tone.

'I thought of Ronald.' Voldermort looked at her. 'He was my son. But some bitch of an auror killed him.' She gave a low growl and an evil look flashed into her dark eyes.

'Who was his father?' Everyone knew that Rodolphus Lestrange couldn't have children. Bellatrix said nothing. 'Bella?' His tone became demanding again, a tone that Bellatrix could not resist.

'You, My Lord.' She whispered with a smile; she remembered that night.

Words were things that Voldermort was good with, but they failed him now. He had a son. A dead one; one that needed to be avenged.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in.

'Master?' Bellatrix's voice full of care, worry and love; Voldermort had swiftly grabbed his bald head. A once dead rose had arisen and shot her jagged thorns into his mind, poisoning his thoughts further.

He slammed his eyes shut again.

The eyes were running, filled with fear, hatred and loneliness. The person was running through a forest that Voldermort knew. The person stopped suddenly at a lake and looked into the water. Voldermort saw a young man, who reminded him so much of himself and yet, of another.

Voldermort opened his eyes and looked straight at the woman staring curiously back at him. Recognition flashed into his eyes.

* * *

'RON!'

This was the second night that Bill had spent searching in the forbidden forest and to top it all off, it was raining. Again.

Bill didn't care. He'd heard what Ron had done and how he'd reacted. But could the boy help it? Harry thought so and Bill knew that his parents thought so too but Bill wasn't so sure; can you help the way you're born and what power and instincts that you are given? No. No one can help what parents and family they're born with; some are lucky and others unlucky; it's what you do with what you're born with that matters. And pushing Ron away might just push him in the direction of his real parents.

It was just Bill.

Before, others had offered to help find Ron. But there was no one this time. Just Bill.

A loyal man that would _never_ leave a brother behind, _never_; no matter what the boy had done or would do, Bill would _always _be there for him. Ron had always been there for him, through everything, and it was Bill's turn to be there for him.

Bill wasn't going to light his way; Ron might see it as a threat and shoot and from what he had heard, Ron was a) quite skilled at duelling b) knew quite a few damaging spells and c) very good at a powerful crucio curse.

A broken voice whispered out, it could have just been the wind but Bill would always recognise his brother's voice, even if it had changed a bit.

'Ron?' A dark figure approached Bill, slowly at first but soon ran into the man, locking him in a tight embrace.

'What have I done?'

* * *

Ron pushed the doors of the Medical Wing open gently.

It was just after one in the morning and Ron didn't want to wake up anyone, just someone.

Ron knew that Hermione would be in here; Bill had told him so. He hadn't spoken to or seen anyone from the DA meeting yet, he just hoped that they wouldn't tell anyone about what they had witnessed. About his evil.

Hermione was in the back corner of the wing with no one in the beds around her; the curtains were drawn around her bed. Ron parted them gently.

''Mione?'

Hermione gave a small jump.

'Ron?' She looked up from the book that she had been reading.

'I'm sorry; I didn't want to scare you.' Ron shuffled nervously, taking an interest in his shoes.

'It's fine, please sit down.' She gestured towards the seat next to the bed; Ron nodded and took a quick seat, again shuffling nervously.

'I'm-.'

'I'm-.'

They both started at the same time and both then tried to apologise to each other.

'No, you go first Ron, you came here.' Ron nodded at her demanding tone. Hermione placed her bookmark in her book, placed it on the table beside her bed and looked carefully at Ron.

'I'm so sorry 'Mione. I just don't know what happened. It was like an instinct. I just couldn't help myself. And then it hit you. And I didn't know what to do. I just ran. It was so stupid of me. And I know that you won't forgive me. But that's ok. I know why you wouldn't. I'm so stupid. I'm so sorry and I just want you to know that.' Ron kept his eyes on his shoes but gave a quick glance at Hermione at the end. His voice was rushed and quick but Hermione was used to this quickness and was able to understand every word. She knew that he meant it.

'I'm fine Ron. I knew that you would never do anything like that on purpose. You're not that sort of person. I understand. Anyone would have ran, _that_ is an instinct; it wasn't stupid. I will forgive you Ron and why would I not? You've been a very good friend of mine for all these years and one silly mistake is not going to change that now. You're not stupid! You've been doing excellently in classes...I might have to start copying off of you.' She smiled at Ron and gently grabbed his hand and held it. Showing that she meant what she said. The others may not forgive Ron, but she did.

Ron squeezed her hand and smiled at her.

'Thank you.'

The silence between them was calm and friendly.

Ron gently got up, not letting go of her hand, and sat on the bed next to her. He put his arm around her and she placed her head on his shoulder, still holding his hand.

'Luna said you'd come tonight.' Ron chuckled gently at Luna; she always seemed to know.

'She's smart like that. I trust her. She'll stick by me.'

'I will.'

'What?'

'Stick by you.'

Ron chuckled gently.

'I doubt it.'

'No,' she looked up at him. 'I will. Always. I'll always be there for you,' Ron just shook his head.

'No. I won't let you.'

'Why?'

'Why? Do you know why I've been talking with Dumbledore? Why Bill and Mum have been here?' Hermione shook her head curiously.

'I'm adopted.' Hermione began to shake her head.

'No, I'm being serious.' Hermione looked straight into his dark eyes; truth.

'Oh Merlin, Ronnie!'

'Guess who my parents are?' Ron gave a nasty laugh that chilled Hermione.

'Look it can't be that bad.'

'Trust me it is.'

'Look it's not like it's...Voldermort or Bellatrix Lestrange.' Hermione smiled at him, trying to lighten the mood

Silence.

* * *

_Ok, I want your thoughts on this; is Hermione "alright" with who Ron's parents are and who he really is or does she go mental and start screaming? Or have you got another idea? I'd love to hear what you want to happen over the next few chapters! Thanks :D_


	5. Disagreements, Discussions & Decisions

'No.'

Ron just looked at her, a sad smile on his face.

'No. No. No. No. No.'

'Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. And one for luck...Yes.' Ron gave a light chuckle.

'How?'

'Well Hermione, when a Mummy-.'

'I didn't mean that! I meant how can they be your parents?' Ron shrugged.

'I was adopted by Molly and Arthur when they lost their son...,' Ron explained the story that he had been told before. Hermione's reaction was unexpected and slightly scary.

'Oh Ronald!' She embraced Ron into a tight hug. 'I do not care! You're still the same Ronald that I became friends with all those years ago! So what if you look, sound and act a bit different? You're still Ron. Who cares about your parents? You've never cared that mine were muggle, have you? So why should I start to care about yours?' Ron pulled out of her tight hug and smiled at her. 'Ron?'

'Yes 'Mione, what is it?' Ron rubbed his neck gently; she really knew how to strangle someone through what should be a nice and loving gesture.

'You do realise what this means?'

'Err, I'm probably one of the most powerful and dark wizard of all time and everyone is going to hate me when they find out but I'll be the death eaters' mascot?'

'No.' Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Vaults?'

'Err, wha 'bout va- Merlin,' Ron's brain kicked into gear. 'I'm rich.'

* * *

Hermione was let out of the medical wing the next day; she refused to miss any lessons.

She walked happily into the Great Hall to see all of her friends chatting happily away together... minus Ron. She walked over and they all gave her a hug and friendly smile.

'Where's Ron?' She asked as she sat down, still smiling, but their smiles faded.

'Hermione, he crucio'd you.' Harry whispered _crucio_.

'And, your point is?' Hermione reached over a grabbed a piece of toast.

'_Crucio_? _Curcio_! Does that not mean anything to you? His looks all changed and then tried to turn you mental. He's turning evil.'

'It was just one curse.'

'But then he ran, didn't try to see if you were okay, just ran.'

'I would have run.'

'There's a difference though! Anyway, I've told him he can't sit with us.'

'And who are you to say who we can and cannot sit with? You're not our father or leader!' Hermione's tone was more accusing.

'Has he said something to you?'

'Yes and what if he has. Where is he?'

'Sitting with Luna,' answered Neville, sensing that this would get worse before it got better.

'He went and sp-.'

'Harry, hush. If anyone wants me, I'll be with Luna and Ron.' Hermione picked up her toast and walked over to the Ravenclaw table. Luna immediately called to her.

'Oh, Hello Hermione, are you coming to sit with Ronald and me?' Hermione nodded and sat next to Ron, opposite Luna.

Breakfast was normal otherwise, minus Luna's ramblings about creatures that Ron and Hermione had never heard of, but yet they smiled and nodded, even Hermione pretended to care; Luna was being kind and normal towards Ron, even though she had been there at the DA meeting and knew of Ron's real parentage.

Luna had left early and Ron and Hermione knew it would look weird if they sat on alone on another house's table. So they both left with her but didn't go to where she was going.

Luna said her dreamy goodbyes and skipped off.

'I saw you. You walked over to Harry and co.'

'Sorry Ron, I didn't see you.'

'Let me guess, he told you.'

'About telling you not to sit with us anymore, yes.' Ron scoffed.

'That's all he said!'

'Yes, why?'

'We had a full-blown argument this morning and now the whole house probably knows what happened,' Hermione looked at him curiously. 'I was just sitting in the common room at about six and he walks down, with Seamus, Dean and Neville behind him. Then Ginny comes down from the girls' staircase and that's it. He sees me and starts yelling, Dean and Seamus are holding him back, Ginny keeps telling them to stop and just "let him 'ave it". Anyway, people start to walk down and hear everything that he says, how I crucio'd you blah, blah, blah, so I start yelling back and soon we're fighting, me against him. We've got a crowd by now, most people are on his side, yelling at me, but Dean, Seamus and even Neville seem to keep out of it, saying and doing nothing, just watching. Then Lavender and Parvati swan down and stand next to me and start screaming insults, I've never seen them so mad. The Head boy finally walks down and splits us up, I walk off with Lavender and Parvati, both telling me how I'm so much better than Harry and how they'll show him, and I can just hear Harry shouting after me, saying if I ever go anywhere you again, I'll be dead. Looking back on it, I had a great morning really.'

Then Hermione did it again.

She hugged him.

'Ignore him; he's just angry. At least you've got Lavender and Parvati, which means you've got Padma,' normally Hermione would have said that that was a bad thing, but in this situation, anyone who didn't care about what Ron had done was a friend of hers and a good person. 'And by the sound of it, Dean, Seamus and Neville haven't made their minds up yet, I'm sure they'll understand. And when you weren't friends with Harry last year, Seamus and Dean stood by you and Neville still talked to you. So you've still got friends left!'

'But Neville's bound to take Harry's side; he always does because he wants to make his Gran and parents proud. He'll always take the most Gryffindor side and I'm practically Slytherin, even if I don't wear the uniform...yet.'

She hugged him again.

'Hello brother, you could have told us that you were dating little Miss Granger.' It was the Twins. Ron's brain turned cold at being called 'brother' by them. It was a lie.

'I'm not,' but yet Hermione was blushing, however Ron's pale skin stayed the same colour, not even an essence of pink reaching his cheeks.

'Whatever you say Ronniekins.'

'Haven't you heard?' Asked Hermione nervously.

'What that you and Ronnie are an item? Well, we've seen it now,' winked Fred.

'No... something else.'

'You're pregnant!' George exclaimed. 'Freddy, our little brother has had sex!'

'No,' Hermione again blushed. 'Wait you were at the DA meeting?'

'Yeah... but we had to leave early.'

'We had some err, _business_ to attend to.'

'What did we miss? Anything exciting?'

'I hope not.'

'No nothing happened, just I didn't see you at the end.' Smiled Ron before Hermione had a chance to say anymore.

'We best be off, more _business_ to attend to.' They began to walk off. But Fred turned around.

'I'm God-wizard of your baby and you're going to call it Fred.'

'No, George.'

They carried on walking but each twin protesting that the "baby" should be named after himself.

'That's two people who I'm going to soon lose.'

'Oh, Ron, don't be like that! It'll be-.'

'Ah, hello Ron, Hermione, I hope you're both having a nice morning, such lovely weather we're having.' It was Dumbledore. The old man had walked up to them, smling in his usual happy way. 'I heard that you discharged yourself from the Medical Wing this morning Hermione and I wondered why you were in there. But Madam Pomfrey couldn't tell me, student confidentially and all. Nothing serious I hope.'

'Oh, no Pro-,'

'I crucio'd her when we were duel practising.' Ron's voice was monotonous and his face staring out of the nearest window; he knew that Dumbledore would find out sooner rather than later and it was better to hear it from the unicorn's mouth than Harry's.

'Oh,' Dumbledore's happy mood was gone.

'She knows about my parents. I had to tell her.'

'May I ask who else knows?'

'I've only told Hermione and Luna practically guessed. I haven't told anyone else and I thought I owed Hermione an explanation.'

'Hm, this is serious you know Ron, very serious.'

'I don't want anyone to know Professor, I wasn't hurt and I'm fine now.' Hermione's voice was practically pleading with the wise man.

'That is not the problem Hermione, the problem is that I was not alerted when the curse was used and I have not been alerted by the Ministry to say that that curse was used in the school, we checked just last week and the alert system worked perfectly. But now, a few days later, a crucio curse is used and it doesn't whisper. Yes, this is very serious.'

'Ron won't be in trouble will he?'

'I will say nothing to the Ministry, no. But I think that we shall have to have a serious talk about what will happen to you, Ron. Sadly, you could be a serious danger to other students and to yourself. Your parents' magic is flowing incredibly strong through your veins, stronger than I ever imagined that it could.'

'But Professor, Ron woul-.'

'My office, eight o'clock, you may bring Hermione with you if you so chose.' Ron just nodded and Dumbledore walked off, worrying.

* * *

Ron and Hermione were early. Hermione had insisted that they be early; it would make a good impression she said, but Ron didn't seen how turning up early would help him. Hermione had also insisted that she came along, Ron had told her to stay behind but she was having none of it.

Hermione nodded gently and began to tidy his scruffy tie while they waited to be called in.

A minute later, Dumbledore's voice was heard.

The Head's of house were all there but otherwise there was no Molly or any of Ron's "family". They all sat behind with Dumbledore in the middle behind his desk, two seats in front of it; Dumbledore had probably easily guessed that Hermione would make Ron bring her.

'Hello Ron, Hermione, please take a seat.'

'Hello Professors.' Hermione gave a smile and nudged Ron, who sat down next to her. But from the looks that the Head's were giving him, they knew his story; they knew who he really was.

'You've been called here because it has been made known to us that you are able to do serious and very dangerous curses without being caught or detected by even the most potent and complex magic. Also, your parents – both of whom are very powerful, dark and aggressive – seem to be able to seep into your mind, causing your reflexes to change and it has been implied that as your knowledge about magic has increased, that you have been able to gain some of their knowledge, all of which is mostly dark and therefore a huge threat to the safety of this school and her pupils. I have had werewolves, children of known death eaters, ex-death eaters, vampires and all sorts of other "dangerous" children and people here, but none as potentially dangerous and powerful as you. The Head's of house and I have had a hard decision to make but after a very long and difficult discussion, we have finally decided what to do with you.'

Hermione had been listening very carefully up to now but at that instant, began listening even more closely, sitting on the edge of her seat; her grip on Ron's hand increased greatly. Ron hadn't been listening but he began to pay attention as he saw Hermione become more alert and her grip tightened.

'You, Ronald Marvolo Lestrange, are expelled from Hogwarts.'

* * *

_Readers, I'm having a bit of trouble as to deciding what to do about Ron's side. I don't know whether to make him light or dark. It's so hard! So I'd love to know where you want him to go!_

_Thank you for your continued reading and I hoped you enjoyed! :) _


	6. Two Twins

_Dear readers, how can you ever forgive me? It's been nearly a month since my last update! Sadly, due to technical issues – like my laptop not even turning on and my internet cutting out – this is the first chance I have had since then to write another chapter and then put it up! So this comes with extra love and 'thank you's! I have received all of your amazing ideas about the story as a whole and what side our main man should be on and I believe that I have made my decision! Thank you so much for your reviews, ideas, favourites, alerts and reading! This chapter is for __**kokoziko**__! So let the games begin..._

_-Loony. _

* * *

Ron just sat there. Unmoving. Unthinking. And for once, Hermione was the same; she didn't think.

It seemed as though time wasn't moving: it just froze; like a muggle film on pause.

* * *

Voldermort grabbed his bald head sharply.

'Master?'

'It is nothing Bella.' But that was a lie. A sharp, flash of pain has shot through his skull, leaving a burning pain in its path. But it wasn't just the physical pain that hurt, for once his almost-dead soul hurt. Two strong emotions stirred.

Love.

Rejection.

But Voldermort only faintly recognised them; as soon as they arrived, they were gone.

* * *

'You can't...?' Whispered Hermione after a few silent minutes.

'Sadly I can.' Dumbledore's voice had become softer and more warming. Hermione glanced at Ron, but wished she hadn't.

Hell seemed to be burning in his eyes.

He glared furiously at Dumbledore, silently he rose and left.

'Speak to him and please bring him back here tomorrow morning.'

Hermione nodded but doubted it would be possible; Ron would not want to see Dumbledore...unless it was in a horrid situation; Ron's eyes had looked _murderous. _

* * *

'Ron? Ron? Ron!' Hermione, for once, yelled desperately around the corridors, asking any unlucky soul she happened to stumble across if they'd seen him. But no one had.

It seemed he had disappeared without a trace.  
She urgently messaged his brothers, hoping he might have gone to them or had contacted them, but they all had no clue, even Molly had not had a message. Hermione tried to make her messages seem less urgent then they were, because the last thing she wanted to do was to panic them again about their brother and son, that wouldn't help. They all suspected something but said nothing; Hermione would be able to deal with whatever _it_ was.

Hermione was on her millionth round of the halls.

'Hello mother of our future nephew.'

'Or future niece.'

'Nah, nephew. We're all blokes, the baby will be too.'

'We've heard you're looking for our baby brother, told him then?'

'I'm guessing he ran off.'

'He's got a temper on him.'

'Mum's.' The twins said in unison.

'Yes I'm looking for Ron.' Hermione glared; they still though she was pregnant. 'Have you seen him?'

'Hermione.'

'Hermione.'

'Hermione.'

'What do you take us for?'

'We know,'

'_Everything_.' The twins said in unison again, before Fred carried on.

'Yeah, we saw.'

'Looked angry.'

'Very angry.

'Where wa-.'

'He was heading erm...that-a-way.' Fred pointed behind him.

'No... It was that-a-way.' George pointed forwards. They looked at each other.

'We saw.'

'But we don't know.'

'Which way.'

'Why?'

'Is the baby okay?' Grinned Fred.

'Ye- oh no! There is no baby!' Fred and George's grins became as wide as ever. 'Look, when did you see him?' Both boys mimed zipping their lips shut and throwing away the key, shaking their heads.

'Just tell me when you saw him!' Both shook their heads strongly.

Hermione tried a number of times with the same response every time! Hermione shook her head; they obviously didn't know anything and were just being wind-up merchants. She stomped off and her call began again. This would have to be the last time; it was way past midnight.

* * *

'Oi, boy.' Called Fred as he stood in his and George's dorm – they had managed to scare every boy in their year away, even Lee Jordan wouldn't sleep in the same room as them.

Fred shook a lump on his bed.

'Voldermort junior, up.' The lump groaned groggily.

'Right!'

'Three.'

'Two.'

'One.'

'JUMP!' In unison – once again – they jumped onto the bed and the lump.

'GERRUFF!' The twins burst into laughter and slid off the bed, their sides splitting open.

'RUFF! RUFF!' Imitated George.

'Aww, Ronnie's a dog.'

Ron sat up, his eyes and face a patchy red; he'd been crying. Hogwarts was his home; it always had been. He'd always felt safe here, no matter what. His friends were here; the people who loved him were here. And now he had to go. What would he do? Go home? He couldn't; he wasn't a Weasley anymore. He couldn't get a job; he had no O.W.L.S. His life was over. Could he go to another wizarding school? Would anyone take him?

Ron's head was more of a mess than ever. And he blamed one person. Dumbledore. He scratched his mop of dark hair, smiled wearily at the twins and went to leave; he couldn't stay here anymore, it was time that he left. But the twins started talking.

'We saw Hermione.'

'She was looking for you.'

'Don't worry though.'

'We didn't say anything.'

'We would never.'

''Cause we still love you, Ronnie.'

'We always will.'

'Don't ever forget that.'

'Okay?'

'You can stay here.'

'For as long as you need.'

'You're always welcome with us.'

'Look, Ronnie.'

'This may seem weird.'

'But we're leaving.'

'Hogwarts, that is.'

'We've managed to buy a shop.'

'And we've got money.'

'Well, we've got _Harry's_ money.'

'And you can stay with us.'

'We'd give you a job.'

'No qualifications required.'

'As long as you can clean.'

'Cook.'

'Add up.'

'Work behind a counter.'

'And do everything that we don't want to do.'

'You can have a job with us.'

'Promise.'

'Now, promise us, you'll come with us?'

Ron had allowed himself to grin as the twins had taken it in turn to finish off each other's sentences and complete the speech between the two of them. He loved them and their generosity.

They were the first two people he had stumbled across and he had told them; he hadn't meant to but he had. And he felt so much better for it now. They still loved him. They didn't care. He thought they would have but they didn't and that was all that mattered.

But he just didn't belong with them anymore, he wasn't like them. His head and thoughts had become dark of late; he might poison them with his ideas or worse he might put some of his thoughts into practice. Maybe he should just leave. Disappear. They'd get over it soon enough, they always did. Maybe he belonged with his kind. They'd understand and look after him. Maybe that was where he belonged. In the darkness.

His hand froze over the door handle to leave.

'Ronnie?'

'Stay.'

He turned around to see the pair of idiots grinning stupidly at him.

It was time to decide.


	7. McGonagall's Speech & Goodbyes

_I do hope that it hasn't been too long! If so, please forgive me :) I tried to make this one longer for you! Enjoy :D_

* * *

'RON!' Hermione flew towards the dark teenager as he walked sheepishly towards the Great Hall. First years gave her weird looks as she sprinted down the corridor. Hermione hadn't slept and it showed. She pulled him into a bear hug; Ron smiled and hugged her back.

'Hermione,' Ron said simply.

'Where did you go?' Hermione's face switched into panic mode and she began running her eyes over his body and face for any signs of where he could have been. Ron tapped his nose slyly.

'I'd have to kill you if I told you,' Hermione pouted, but slapped his arm and smiled; she knew not to probe anymore.

'We've got to go to Dumbledore's again...sorry.'

Ron smiled. 'Miss. Granger, it would be a pleasure but let us wait a minute.'

'Why?'

He just said simply.

'Duck.'

'Where?'

Two fires straight from Hell blasted past her ears, rocketing for the Great Hall.

* * *

When Hermione and Ron finally got to Dumbledore's office, there were already two inhabitants.

'Hello Ron.'

'Hello Hermione.'

'How nice of you to join us.'

'On this lovely morning.'

'We're so glad you came.'

'There's not a better way to spend your morning.'

'Then being yelled at.'

'By Umbridge.'

'In Dumbledore's office.'

'While the other professors sit there.'

'Glaring at you.'

'You should try it.'

'Oh, wait!'

'Ron, you already have.'

'Minus Umbridge of course.'

'How silly of us.'

'Please excuse.'

'It's early in the morning.'

Ron grinned at their speech; Umbridge had obviously been stopped halfway through a very long and very angry lecture and was glowing a bright tomato red. Bright green power covered the top of her head and shoulders and splashes of fierce orange speckled her clothes. It didn't really suit her, but was much better than the sickly sweet pink she chose to wear.

Hermione blushed and decided that the floor would be very nice to look at. Ron just gave them a wave.

'Dumbledore wanted to see me?' Ron eyes began searching for the professor but he was nowhere to be seen.

'Who are you?' Umbridge's voice was spewing with anger and fury at being stopped. 'Dumbledore is not Head anymore, I am.'

'You should have seen it Ronnie.'

'Bloody hilarious.'

'They didn't catch him.'

'And there were six of them.'

'They looked like ogres.'

'Crossed with Uncle Dave.'

'Yeah, that ugly.'

'And stupid.'

'We wondered if they'd ever held a wand.'

'Or used magic.'

'It didn't look like it.'

'Useless.'

'Cousin Petal could have done better.'

'And she's two.'

'SHUT IT!' Yelled Umbridge, the twins just made a mocking 'oooooh' at her. 'What business do you have with him?'

'It's nothing important, miss.'

'It must be.'

'Nope, nothing special.' One of the twins scoffed, knowing that the truth was the complete opposite to Ron's words.

'Well, judging by that reaction it must be.' She twirled her cape and sat down proudly at her new throne.

Ron gave a swift glance at the Professors; all were calm and composed. But all looked rather idiotic; each was covered with bright coloured powder, the colours clashed and regularly changed. McGonagall went to rub her nose which was now a bright blue but yet the powder did not smudge or move.

'No miss, they just like scoffing.' The other twin scoffed, a cheeky smile on his face.

'It's rather-.' He started.

'Say one more word.' Umbridge whispered through clenched teeth.

'Poo,' they whispered in unison, a Cheshire cat smile proudly on their faces.

'THAT'S IT! YOU'RE EXCULDED WITH IMMEDIATE EFFECT!' Her short figure seemed to angrily jig with each word. The powder on her stood arrogantly, unmoving.

'That's ok.'

'We're leaving anyway.'

'We've got a nice little property, ready and waiting for us.'

'It'll be a good joke shop.'

'You've all got to visit.' They both stood up.

'On second thoughts.'

'Don't.'

'Well, we'll be off.'

'Hopefully we'll never see you lot again.'

'Ronnie?'

'Coming?'

Ron turned to the professors. 'Does that errr... past situation still stand?'

'_That_ has no effect now. Dumbledore is no longer Headmaster and the process was never finished. So no, it does not. However, I need to have a word with you later in my office, if you chose to stay here.' McGonagall's voice was her usual calm and unemotional self, even with the rainbow displayed on her face.

* * *

'It is good to see that you decided to stay here.'

'Well, last night it didn't seem like you wanted me.'

'We did but pupils could have been endangered by you.'

'You called me here...because?' It was now evening; lessons had been abandoned today due to a certain amount of mess and colourful powder. Dinner had just begun and Ron was hungry.

'This is very serious information that I am about to give to you Ron and you must not tell a soul, not even Hermione.' She paused, giving Ron his cue.

He nodded as he said, 'I won't tell anyone. I promise.'

'Good.' She paused again, shuffled some papers on her desk before she looked back up and resumed her speech. 'Dumbledore has had some information from a _very_ reliable source about your parents. It would seem that your father,' McGonagall avoided using his name or any of the nicknames that he had received. 'Has been getting certain head pains however the times of these said pains have a relationship with you. It seems that these pains clash with when you have been feeling a strong emotion. It may be pure coincidence but Dumbledore and I both doubt this. From this, we must assume that you two have a very strong link; it is not clear whether He knows of this or even knows that you are his son. Dumbledore suspects that He does not know nevertheless there is a very high chance that in the near future He will find out and when He does, your safety and well-being will be under threat. He will want you for his forces and as a successor. That is just the first problem that has been made apparent.' McGonagall paused, so that Ron could swallow this information. Ron said nothing, he understood, he nodded. McGonagall picked up where she had left off.  
'We do have a larger problem which is much more important. Your father has objects called Horcruxes. Dumbledore managed to find out that there were seven and he had located each one. But there is now a problem with this seven Horcrux theory. You. You must be a Horcrux. That is why the link is apparent, how do we know this? Because Harry is also a Horcrux and I'm sure you know of his mental link, such as the Parseltounge and those certain dreams that he has, as well as his physical link, his scar. As far as we are aware you have none of the symptoms that Harry does, which does not mean that they are not there. You are highly powerful, like Him, you may also have some of his other "powers"; you have not yet been in a situation where you might have had to use these. We will, in due course, try and find out if you do have any symptoms, hopefully helping us to see just how strong your link is. I have yet to explain what a Horcrux is – excuse me – it is a certain object that allows your soul to be bound to Earth; while you have them, you cannot die, even if a killing curse hits you squarely in the chest. Part of your soul is placed in a chosen object; this is a very painful process and cannot be undone easily. Normally, a dark wizard would have one – you must kill in order to create one and ripping your soul apart; it is far worse than it sounds. Many die during the process. And yet, somehow He has created seven, you creating eight – however you would not have been painful to create, no soul ripping was required. Part of him is in you. To destroy a Horcrux is a hard process, they are practically invincible, they must be stabbed with some kind of venom or ancient goblin crafted metal work; something that is made up of or by very powerful and strong magic. No – you don't have to die now; no, that would not be helpful. Dumbledore suspects that, if you were killed, the soul of Him would die and you would be able to live. A killing curse could probably used on you; no painful death needed – no, we are not asking you to kill Harry. That is the second problem. Both problems are both linked and highly confidential. You must not tell _anyone,_ as I have already mentioned. Do you understand everything that I have just said to you? Good.' McGonagall paused, once again shuffling papers on her desk.

'Shall I leave now?' Asked Ron, his overloaded head still slightly spinning, hoping that he could leave now.

'No. There is one more thing that we need to discuss.' Ron knew that she was going to give him more information. 'Next year will be your last year in school if everything goes the way that Dumbledore thinks it will. No – you will not need to die then. The hunt for Horcruxes will begin. Those objects that I have spoken of need to be destroyed and Dumbledore will not be able to do it then – if he thinks what will happen, happens – and the Order have other roles to be fulfilling and would be too obvious in their methods. Harry believes that it is his sole job to kill Him by himself, but the boy has no idea of what the truth is. You and Hermione will need to assist him. Situations will occur and everything will pan out the way it needs to. You will know when the time is. It will be hard, but you must. Your little trio will have all they need to succeed even if it seems at moments that you do not, do not fear, that is the way it is meant to be. You should not report to me or anyone else. Just do what needs to be done. No. Matter. What. And you do not tell anyone, not Harry, not Hermione of what is to come; they cannot know or suspect you. Understood? Good.' Ron knew that this was his cue to leave.

'Ron.' She said as his hand hovered over the office's handle. He turned around. 'You are a powerful, smart and brave wizard, don't ever forget that.' She smiled at him; a true smile, a loving smile, a caring smile. Ron gave her a small smile, her words touched his heart, but soon that warm spot froze over.

* * *

'Ron...Ron...Ron?' Hermione waved her hand gently into front of his face.

'Hmm...Yeah, yeah, fine.' Ron smiled as he shook his head, shaking off the daze. He got up and left the table, no reason as to his departure. Hermione watched him go.

Hermione wondered what had made Ron his bad; he hadn't been this upset or taken-up by it this much before...what had happened? She would have to start asking him questions and he had been to see McGonagall before dinner, what she had said must have upset him somehow. What had she said to him?

* * *

Ron reached his dorm with a plan, it wasn't much of a plan but it was a start.

He grabbed a piece of parchment – Neville was the only one there but he had his head buried in a plant book, so didn't even noticed Ron's arrival.

Ron calmly wrote the main points of McGonagall's speech, placing a small idea next to each one:

_A) He can feel my strong emotions – must not get angry etc, keep calm._

_B) I'm a Horcrux (they're bad) – get killed, but not yet._

_C) I (might) have "powers" – meet a snake (Parseltounge?), read someone's mind (legilimency?)_

_D) Kill Harry...later – killing curse?_

_E) Hunt for Horcruxes (fun!) – wait, find out more about Horcruxes/what his are and maybe pack. _

_F) Tell __**NO ONE**__ – stop telling Hermione stuff and try to forget all above!_

Ron nodded his head as he made his final point; McGonagall made everything so long winded. Ron placed an invisible charm on it – only he would be able to see the writing, anyone else seeing the writing would be confused and would start asking questions but would mainly think that he was a death eater (point D). Folded it up neatly and placed it in his front robe pocket and began to make his way to the library. He could put part of his plan into action; he had to find out more about Horcruxes.

This year and the next would fly past Ron and the danger would only increase; would he survive?


	8. A New Friend & A Bomb

_Hello, how nice it is to see you again; I do hope you're well.  
I've been asked if Ron will meet his parents and not to give anything special away, I'll just say that I'm going to try and follow the main events of the books as close as I can – we'll have the duels at the MoM (the end of Order of the Phoenix), the attack on Hogwarts and Dumbledore's death, the wedding, the Horcrux hunt, the trio being captured and taken to Malfoy Manor and the final battle – shall I include Ron leaving during the hunt, it would be for changed reasons, of course? I think that those events shall give Ron enough time to meet them and for them to realise who Ron really is. Also Ron will be able to decide his side – the final battle will be the place for that to be revealed. So yes, there are still many chapters to be written, read and reviewed :)  
-Loony. _

Ron wasn't invited to a DA meeting again, but he knew that they were happening; three little birdies called Lavender Brown, Padma Patil and Parvati Patil told him so. All who thought it was terrible and that Ron really should tell Harry to let him back...maybe in front of the Great Hall at dinner, when they were there of course. The meetings started again and Ron found himself alone.

He headed out to the forest as Hermione rushed off to another meeting.

There had been a new arrival of Hippogriffs to Hogwarts just before Dumbledore's departure and it was too late for Umbridge to stop it and it would cost her too much to send them back – so they stayed.

They were all calm and happy and were quite pleased to see that Ron had brought food with him; Hagrid wasn't out there but another person was. At first, Ron thought it might have been Luna, she was a drifter and would sometimes turn up to DA meetings and other times would come half an hour late and others would not come at all. But it wasn't.

'Err...hello?' Ron called out to the figure; whoever it was had their back to him and was stroking an elder hippogriff. From the back, it was hard to judge what house the figure was from or what gender they were or who they were.

The figure froze, having not heard Ron's approach, and span around slowly.

'What are you doing here Weasel?'

Ron couldn't believe his eyes; standing out in the cold autumn breeze stroking a hippogriff, was Pansy Parkinson.

'Probably the same as you,' Ron smiled at her; he'd had enough of enemies at the moment and didn't want to provoke his old ones. He didn't stand next to her but a few steps away and began feeding a young hippogriff, which greedily attacked the food.

'Oi, you'll have my fingers off,' chuckled Ron, he thought he had seen Parkinson smiling out the corner of his eye. The silence between the two was awkward; they both thought that one of them should leave but both weren't going to back down and leave. Ron sighed as he decided he had had enough of awkwardness.

'How are you?' Ron turned and looked up her; he had knelt down to feed a small one through the wooden bars of the large outdoor area where they were kept.

Pansy seem to not know whether to answer or not, but soon she decided.

'I'm alright, you?' Her voice was short and not very welcoming, but Ron thought he could detect an I-need-someone-to-talk-too tone.

'I'm fine...I think,' he gave a small chuckle. 'My best mate hates me and I think my dorm mates are the same...Hermione seems to be the only one of them who will actually talk to me. Luna's been nice but that's Luna and she'll talk to anyone or anything! And to top it all off, I nearly got expelled last week!' His tone seemed surprising positive and happy considering what he had just said. Pansy was a little shocked and wondered if she should or could ask for more information, but didn't. 'May I ask why you're just "alright", nothing serious?' Pansy was about to make a rude comment about Ron's inquisitive nature of question, however she knew that she had nothing to lose and talking to someone else might help. She gave a sigh.

'I think I've got the same sort of problem. Draco's being all distant and weird and he just doesn't talk to me anymore, Crabbe and Goyle just ignore me, more than they ever used too, Sasha doesn't tell me anything anymore and no one seems to notice that I'm sad or upset, it's like they don't even care! And now my grades are dropping badly! A-And there's other stuff too but I can't tell anyone any of it and I think I should but I just don't know and, and,' she stopped. Her voice was angry and confused and sad and quick, it was full of pent up emotion which had been dying to be released. When she had finished, she rested her forehead on the hippogriff's, not wanting to look Ron in the eye; she had just blurted her heart out to a Gryffindor, a Weasley and someone who should be her enemy. What was going on with her?

'Sounds a bit like my life,' Ron smiled; he had always thought that he could never connect with a Slytherin in anyway but he was finding out that they had the same sort of problems at the moment. 'Have you got any family that you talk too? I did and it made me feel a bit better.' She gave a short snort.

'Me? Family? I'm an only child! And I could never talk to my parents; they're probably the opposite too yours. I bet yours are all nice and warm and friendly and you can talk to them about anything sort of parents. Mine just care about if I'm dating a rich boy with a high Slytherin status and how smart I am and if I'm with the right sort of group, not if I actually like that boy or if he's nice or if I actually like the people I'm meant to call my "friends" or if I'm actually feeling alright or if I actually want to do the things they tell me to do...they're horrid,' her voice, once again, became hurried as she went on, more emotion coming through. 'I've got no one to talk too!'

Ron laughed. She glared at him, suddenly feeling rather vulnerable and exposed.

'What are you laughing at? Think it-.'

'No, Merlin no!' Ron shook his head quickly, to underline the strength of this "no". 'You've got no one to talk to? But yet you just told me all of that? And as far as I'm aware, I'm someone.' Pansy blushed and said nothing for a while.

'Ok, so maybe...what are you doing here anyway?' She quickly changed the subject of their conversation, which was actually going rather well considering that they were meant to be opposites and hate each other.

'Harry. He hates me and my friends have a..._small_ gathering and basically, I err,' Ron didn't know whether he should tell her, but she'd just told him a lot, so he might as well return the favour. 'Crucio'd Hermione, by accident,' he added on quickly. Pansy stood stunned.

'_Crucio_?' Ron just nodded his head smiling; Ronald _Weasley_ hitting _Hermione Granger _with a crucio curse was quite hard to believe. Pansy gave a whistle. 'Nice one, she deserves it...wait...didn't you say she was talking to you?'

'I'm glad to see that you were listening,' smiled Ron. 'Yeah, she forgave me... no one else did! Strange, eh?' Pansy nodded.

'You can say that again!' She muttered.

'Strange, eh?' Repeated Ron again with a cheeky side-grin. Pansy shook her head at him, smiling at him. 'So I'm not allowed at the gathering and everyone is there so I've got no one to talk to so I thought I'd come out. Try and get away from it all, from all of them.'

'I'm not there,' smiled Pansy.

'Ha, ha.'

'Ha, ha indeed. I'm sure they'll forgive you; they've got no reason not to. And they're Gryffindors and you can't hold a grudge like us Slytherins can, you always forgive,' Ron smiled at her.

'I'm meant to be one of the good-guys...I'm a Weasley and a Gryffindor and I go and crucio a muggle-born whose meant to be one of my best friends...that seems a good enough reason not to forgive.' Pansy just gave a small, casual wave of her hand, showing she thought it a rubbish one.

Pansy moved from her standing position to look down at Ron.

'Fancy moving? The sun's about to go down and it looks quite nice from the lake.'

And that was how Ron ended up running back into Hogwarts two hours after curfew.  
How time runs when you're having fun.

* * *

Soon Christmas was upon Ron like Dobby on a sock.

His friendships had improved a little; his dorm mates had smiled at him once or twice and had created small conversations, but only when Harry wasn't around. Harry was still as idiotic as ever and refusing to even look at Ron, well minus when he gave Ron evil glares. Lavender and the Patil Twins were as nice as ever, their conversation wasn't the most intellectual but it could be the most interesting – they had _all_ the gossip. Luna would always talk to Ron when she saw him, which usually resulted in him being late for his lessons and he doubted she cared about punctuality. When the DA meetings were meant to take place or when no one else was around, he would secretly meet up with Pansy; it turned out that they had the same sort of problems and a few other things in common and their conversations could last for a long time on only one topic. Ron found it nice to have another opinion on the day-to-day things that happened in Hogwarts and it would be one that he hadn't heard before. In short, Ron became to love these meetings and he knew that Pansy did too. But, of course, they would never tell anyone; a Slytherin and Gryffindor, especially a Weasley, being friends was _never_ allowed, it was forbidden.

McGonagall didn't say anything else about Horcruxes or hunts or Voldermort's headaches, which Ron didn't mind at all. It meant that he could try and get his head clearer and really analyse what she had said to him.

Halloween past without any interesting developments and there was no Fred and George to spice it up. Their antics would have usually been tutted at or yelled at but Ron sensed that they were actually missed by the school and the pupils wanted their Jokers back. The Twins kept in regular contact with Ron and told him tales of their shop and how they really needed a cleaner, organiser and cook; Mum was refusing to help them, but Dad had popped over secretly during his lunch break to help. Ron didn't say anything about his letters to the Twins; from what he had heard, Ginny hadn't been contacted by them – which she seemed rather annoyed at – and he didn't want to give Ginny another reason to dislike him, or should that be "hate him". However, Lee Jordan was in correspondence with them and when he saw Ron in the corridors (alone, that is) would talk to Ron about his latest Twin Letter and what he thought of it all. And from what Ron heard, Lee wanted to leave but the Twins had asked him to stay at Hogwarts and keep the pranks going, also he was told to keep a special eye on Ron – and from what Ron had seen and heard, Lee was doing a very good job on keeping the jokes alive.

Ron was making his way to the Hogwarts Train – Molly had requested that he came home, even though he wasn't family anymore; everyone still thought he was and she wanted to keep that little white lie alive for as long as she could, maybe even for the rest of her and his life if she could. Harry and Hermione were also coming with them; they were going to be staying at Grimmauld Place and Harry wanted to see Sirius but Ron wondered how long he and Harry could stay civil for in such a small space before they both exploded.

'Hey,' whispered a voice. Ron span around quickly – he was by himself, having waited till his dorm mates left before he finished packing.

Pansy.

'Hello Pan,' Ron smiled, wondering why she had made her presence known; anyone could come around the corner rushing to the train and see them. 'Anything the matter?'

'Oh no, I just wanted to say Merry Christmas,' she smiled brightly at him; Ron had seen a different side to Pansy in the few months that he had been meeting up with and speaking to her. This side was kind, nice, caring, warm, friendly and rather smart; it was her beautiful side. The one she chose to hide, in order to keep herself Slytherin. 'And to thank you for everything,' she didn't specify what "everything" was but Ron knew; it was all the time that he had been there for her and given her good advice on her situations and let her copy his (Hermione's) homework.

'The same to you,' smiled Ron and then something strange happened; Pansy hugged him. And he hugged back. 'Thanks Pan.'

'Can you owl me? I'm staying here...I think I'm the only one, it'd be nice for some company and no one else would owl me.'

'Of course! Mine will probably be boring as our History lessons but I will if you want.' Pansy smiled and nodded her thanks. They said their sad but happy goodbyes and Ron, after quickly checking his watch, ran to the train, late as usual.

* * *

'Ronnie!' A unison of twinned voices greeted him as he left the train.

'Twins,' smiled Ron as the twins walked up to him.

'Mum's letting us stay for Christmas.'

'Thank Merlin.'

'We don't have a clue how to do a Christmas dinner like Mum's.'

'We would have died without it.'

'Probably would have been a takeaway,' they both shuddered, Ron smiled. He was glad to see them again.

After being attacked by a giant ball of happy tears, A.K.A. Molly Weasley, the family, plus Hermione and Harry, quickly made their way to Grimmauld place, accompanied by Mad-Eye had come to help collect from the station.

It was just as Ron had remembered it. Cold, damp, unwelcoming and smelly, but it seemed that the inhabitants had tried to bring a sprinkle of Christmas cheer. However, you could put up as many decorations as you wanted but the coldness, damp and unwelcoming stale atmosphere would still be there. Sirius's mother gave them her usual warm welcome, which really helped the atmosphere.

Tonks and Remus were there when they arrived and they greeted them happily as usual.

Soon, the stale smells were masked with Molly's mouth-watering smells; Ron would always love that woman's cooking. It was _never_ bad.

Conversation around the table flowed nicely and everyone seemed rather cheery, despite Kreaker's attempts to ruin it...until Dumbledore walked it

Everyone else was glad to see the wise old man and the Twins congratulated him on his escape from Hogwarts, but Ron lowered his head and began to push his food around his plate; he suddenly wasn't hungry. Dumbledore had recently only been the bringer of bad news and bad luck for Ron and Ron didn't want time away from Hogwarts to be as bad as it had been in Hogwarts.

Dumbledore had been forced by Molly to sit down and eat.

'Hello Ron,' smiled the Professor, in his usual happy self.

'Hi,' said Ron, carrying on pushing his food around; Molly picked up on it as soon as she caught it out of the corner of her eye.

'What's wrong Ron?' Her tone was worried and louder than it needed to be; everyone became quiet. Ron mumbled a reply which obviously did not satisfy her; she placed the plates she had been carrying on the table. 'What's wrong?' She repeated with a little more force.

'I'm just not hungry.'

That was probably the worst reply – excuse – he could have given. Ron was _never_ not hungry. The whole table turned to look at Ron, waiting to see what he or Molly said next. Yet, it was Dumbledore who spoke.

'I need to speak with you later Ron. Eight o'clock, the study.'

The awkwardness of the room turned up ten notches when those words were spoken and it stayed that way until Ron left.

'What have you said to him Albus?' Molly said as soon as Ron shut the dining room behind him, everyone's eyes and mind back on Molly.

'Nothing Molly,' he smiled.

'Well, you must have done or said something to upset him, he was perfectly normal and fine before you walked in. What is it?'

'Molly, you know that I cannot say.'

'I'm his mother and I demand to know!' Molly stood up and her hands placed themselves menacingly on her large hips.

'Molly, I do not believe that what I have or have not done or said to Ron is any of your business.' Molly said nothing but she seemed to become tense.

'Albus! She's his Mum,' said Tonks in a shocked tone, wondering why Dumbledore was being so strange about Molly knowing.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

'Right, did I miss something?' Asked Tonks with a joking smile, thinking this was some kind of un-funny private joke.

'No, 'cause I'm as clueless as you and they're family,' answered Charlie, who had been forced to come home for Christmas by his Mother; the rest of the table had the same blank looks. The Twins had a small mischievous grin on their faces; Arthur's face was solemn but understood; Hermione looked worried and shook her head knowingly.

'Just leave it. We're saying nothing more on this subject.' Molly was sharp and edgy.

'Mol, he shouldn't have come.'

'Arthur now is _not_ the time. Later,' she paused, still extremely stressed; she spoke through nearly clenched teeth. 'No more.'

* * *

'We thought she was gonna explode.'

'Go up like a firework.'

'Dumbledore was lucky.'

'That there were people around.'

'She'd have had him.'

'Poor bloke.'

'Never really thought of him as a "bloke" really.'

'More an old man.'

'Definitely.'

The Twins voices were the only voices in the room, everyone else sat in a confused silence. Tonks, Remus and Mad-Eye felt like outsiders, but couldn't leave just yet; there was an Order meeting later and leaving just to come back would be pointless. Bill, Charlie and Ginny were family but had no clue as to what was going on and what Dumbledore's comments actually meant; Bill had a inkling as to the point but his instinct told him that there was more too it then he knew. Hermione had her head in a book but wasn't reading, Ron's problems twisted around her head in confused knots. Harry sat next to Sirius and they would whisper certain comments to each other but for the last few minutes neither has said anything. The clock seemed to tick very loudly, each tick breaking the awkward silence.

Dumbledore gently opened the living room door and called for Ron, who reluctenly got up and shuffled out.

He sat in the study with a cold and distant face. Molly bustled in and Dumbledore, not matter what he tried, could not make her go away. She stood behind Ron, who sat down nervously in a chair, her figure motherly and dangerous protective.

'Now Ron as you know, due to the rest of the school and all of her pupils' safety, I was going to expel you,' that was all he could say.

A ticking bomb exploded.

It detonated for all to hear.

'YOU WERE GOING TO DO WHAT!'

Molly Weasley blew.

'**HOW COULD YOU HAVE BEEN SO STUPID? WHAT WOULD HE HAVE DONE? HE WOULD HAVE GONE TO HIS REAL PARENTS NOT US! HE WOULD HAVE HATED THE SCHOOL AND EVERYTHING LIGHT! FUCK A FEW STUNDENTS SAFTEY! RON'S NOT DANGEROUS! SO WHAT IT HE CRUCIO'D HERMIONE? SHE WAS FINE! HE WOULD NEVER CRUCIO ANYONE WITHOUT A GOOD REASON; IN FACT I DON'T THINK HE WOULD AT ALL! THAT WAS ONE SMALL MISTAKE! HE WOULD HAVE GONE TO THEM, THINKING THAT THAT WAS WHERE HE BELONGED! HE WOULD HAVE BECOME A DEATH EATER! HIS PARENTS WOULD HAVE TAKEN THEIR SON UNDER THEIR WINGS WITH PRIDE AND THAT BITCH WOULD HAVE LOVED HAVING HER SON WITH HER! THEY WOULD HAVE TRAINED HIM TO BE A COLD KILLING MACHINE! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT? DO YOU WANT TO LOSE HIM TO THE DARK? YOU BLOODY WOULD HAVE! I WOULD HAVE LOST A SON – WHO CARES IF HE ISN'T MY REAL SON? HE FEELS LIKE IT! YOU DIDN'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TALKING TO ME OR ARTHUR ABOUT IT! I'M GLAD YOU WERE GOT RID OF! ANYONE AS HEAD IS BETTER THAN YOU! THANK MERLIN YOU WENT BEFORE YOU COULD FINISH OF THE PROCESS! I TRUSTED YOU! I TRUSTED YOU WITH RON'S SAFETY; I THOUGHT HE WOULD BE FINE AT HOGWARTS! I THOUGHT THAT YOU WOULD PROTECT AND SHELTER HIM, MAYBE TRAIN HIS POWERS FOR GOOD BUT OH NO! YOU JUST DECIDED THAT HE DIDN'T BELONG THERE AND THAT HE BELONGED WITH HIS REAL PARENTS IS THAT IT? HE DOESN'T BELONG WITH THEM, HE NEVER HAS DONE AND NEVER WILL DO AND I WILL MAKE SURE OF THAT! HE'S MY SON AND I'VE RAISED HIM AND HE WILL BE STAYING WITH ME, BY MY SIDE ON THE **_**LIGHT**_** SIDE. AND IF YOU DARE TALK OR EVEN IMPLY TO HIM OR ANYONE ELSE THAT HE DOESN'T BELONG HERE, I WILL HURT YOU AND I WILL NOT REGRET IT. YES, I AM THREATENING YOU! AND IF YOU DARE SAY ANOTHER WORD ABOUT THIS SUBJECT OR RON TO ME OR ANYBODY ELSE, I SHALL HURT YOU!** **WE WILL SAY NO MORE ABOUT IT, UNLESS IT IS DESPERATELY NEEDED!**'

Molly stormed out and thundered out of the house, Arthur quickly following.

Ron slowly got out of his seat and walked out of the study, saying nothing to Dumbledore. His face burned as the eyes of the Order, who had arrived in time for their next meeting, stared at him as he made his way through the corridor towards the stairs. He glanced into the living room to every pair of eyes – minus Hermione's and the Twins' – staring at him.

Everyone had heard.  
Everyone knew.  
It was all over.

Gone.


	9. A Locket & Alive

Ron moved silently, not out of the house like Molly, but up to his room; he needed to be alone now and his bedroom seemed like the best place to get it. But could you ever be left alone when the Twins and Hermione are in the house?

There was a gentle knock at the door, followed by a more forceful one.

'Oi, Ronnie! Open up.'

'Come on, it's us!'

'Please leave me alone,' on the surface, it sounded polite, but Ron's tone was the exact opposite of polite – it was hard, cold and had an undertone of threat.

'Ron, it's me Hermione. Please, it's no good trying to hide, I-,'

'We,' put in the Twins.

'Just want to help you, shutting yourself away really won't help,' pleaded Hermione.

Ron said nothing but sat on his bed in silence. He heard the Twins swear at him, tut and walk away.

He slowly moved from his place, turned the key gradually in the lock.

Hermione attacked him with a tight hug.

'It's all going to be alright, I promise,' she whispered, Ron began to hug her back; he knew she would try and keep that promise, but Ron wondered if she actually could.

* * *

Christmas soon crept upon them. But before the day actually came, they had to clear the house out.

Everywhere _had_ to be clean.

Molly still wouldn't speak to Dumbledore and would say nothing more on her outburst and she forbade Ron to say anything to anyone and anyone who would dare to speak about it would be seriously yelled at and promptly punished.

Hermione stayed close to Ron and would not been seen without him; this was her way of trying to protect him. Ginny began to distance herself from him and began to latch onto Harry, like a blood-sucking leech would. It also seemed that Arthur would be reluctant to talk to Ron as freely as he had done before and it would take a sharp hiss or "gentle" nudge from his wife before he would do so. Bill and Charlie stayed as strong as ever but if Ron walked up to them when they had been alone, they would have the look of oh-Merlin-we-were-just-talking-of-you-quickly-change-the-subject; the conversation would be limited and rather awkward. The Twins tried to get him to taste more of their "great" products and smartly, Ron would refuse to do so but they took it lightly and in humour; they started to not ask him. However, they were (strangely) the only two that spoke and acted around Ron like they had done before and they didn't change their attitude towards him, if anything, they seemed to be a bit nicer to him. The Order suddenly became much more secretive and Ron would be kept as far away, from where the meetings were happening, as was humanly possible. Yet, Ron didn't think that the Order knew the full truth, Dumbledore may have given them a small inkling of what or who Ron really was and all they probably knew was that Ron could be a threat to their safety and secrecy.

Ron suddenly began to feel alien and like a misfit – he became angry with them.

Cleaning had been underway for a few days and it now Christmas Eve; they were now onto cleaning out cupboards and cabinets.

The items would be passed down a chain of people – being kept as far away from Mundungus as possible. They would be cleaned and placed into one of three piles; keep, sell or rubbish. Most went into the "rubbish" pile.

Ron was at the end of the line with Sirius, after Judge Sirius's decision he would place the object on its pile – Kreacherwas not far away and would protest loudly when a negative comment was made about an object.

'Last one,' called Molly from the front line.

'That could be worth a bit,' commented one of the Twins as it passed them.

'Don't you dare pocket it,' said Molly sharply.

'Don't you dare pocket it,' impersonated the other, it was a shrill and high pitched voice, a large exaggeration but it made the surrounding people smirk.

Ron sat on the floor, waiting for Hermione to pass it to him.

When it got to him, Ron felt a strange tugging sensation on his head and heart, like he knew what this was, like it meant something to him. It was a medium sized locket, made of heavy gold with a serpentine _S_ in glittery green stone on the reaction must have shown.

'Ron dear, what is it?' Said Molly, who had walked the line, down to where the sorting took place; she wanted to see what the last item's fate would be and what had become of all the others. But Ron wasn't listening; it just stared at it.

'Ron's fallen in love with a locket,' smiled Fred.

'How sweet!' Finished George; they had that annoying habit of finishing off each other's sentences.

'We best be invited,'

'To the Wedding.'

'Ron... Ron... Ron,' called Hermione, she knelt down beside him and tried waving her hand in front of his face. Nothing. He continued to stare at the locket.

'Kreacher... what is this?' Asked Sirius nervously to the house elf, not far away; he hadn't a clue about the house's heirlooms or what they could signify and he thought that he hadn't seen this one before, which wasn't that strange.

'No, no, no,' Kreachersaw what Ron had and rushed over quickly, trying to prize it away.

'_No!' _Kreacher stood frozen, desperately trying to cling to the locket. '_It is not yours to have, it belongs to me! It belongs to the Heir of Slytherin and I am he.'_

'It is not yours to have, it belongs to me... it belongs to the Heir of Slytherin and... I am he,' translated Harry in a whisper.

'Parseltounge!'

'Merlin, is there anything this boy cannot do?' The Twins... again.

'But the Heir of Slytherin is Tom Riddle... you-know-who?' Said Ginny questioningly; she knew all too well who the Heir of Slytherin was.

'Kreacher is forever sorry, Master. I did not realise who you were, please Master, have mercy on Kreacher, your humble servant,' Kreacher bowed very low, his snout almost touching the ground. It seemed that Kreacher now knew something that mostly everyone else was dying to know.

'Kreacher, who is Ron?' The house elf turned sharply on Sirius's question.

'It is none of your business,' he spat. 'Come, Master, you need food.'

Ron seemed to snap out of his trance at the mention of food and took the elf's small hand and was led blindly out of the room.

'Now,'

'What the Hell...'

'Was that...'

'All about?' The Twins shook their heads but up in their seemingly empty heads, there were clogs slowly moving and clicking into place.

* * *

'What happened Ron?' Asked Hermione anxiously, they both sat on his bed. It was the night of Boxing Day. And this was the first time that she had been able to question Ron in private.

Christmas day itself had been strongly subdued; the cheer seemed to be strangely missing and there was a very large dark cloud hanging over the family – even Sirius, Hermione and Harry managed to feel it. Ron had sat silently, with Kreacher (who now refused to obey Sirius, insisting that Ron was Kreacher's true, real master). He had received a Weasley Jumper but had not put it on; Molly had soon left the room crying. It wasn't really Christmas, but just the 25th of December, just another normal day.

'I-I really don't know... I just knew I couldn't look away from it. I knew it was something to do with my family and that I had to have it... I had to protect it,' answered Ron nervously.

'Well,' Hermione had now got up from the bed and was pacing up and down the room, thinking. 'We know it did... you said you were the Heir of Slytherin and if He is your father, then you are indeed the next Heir. And I think I know what that locket was,' she reached for the book that she had brought with her and turned instinctively to a page; her finger traced down the page until she found what she was searching for. 'Salazar Slytherin's locket... which proves what you said and what we already know... but what is it doing here? You didn't bring it here and the Black family may be linked to Salazar but it would be very, very distantly. But it would be in Voldermort's,' and for once, Ron didn't shiver but maybe his head unconsciously held its self a little more higher. 'Maybe Kreacher stole it? No... No, he would never take something of such importance from his owners,' Hermione almost spat the last word out. 'Or anyone else of high status or importance, which the previous owner must have been... Why is it here?'

'Why don't we just ask him?' Shrugged Ron simply.

'We can't, he'd never tell us,' she shook her head and began once again skim-reading the page.

'Kreacher!' Called Ron, a small snap was heard and the elf appeared. Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Yes Master,' smiled the elf happily**; **everyone had to agree without a doubt that since Ron's "incident" that the elf had become far more happy and the house had suddenly looked more clean and tidy, like the elf had suddenly remembered that he was indeed a _house_ elf and had to clean the place.

'Why is the locket of Salazar Slytherin here?' Asked Ron causally, like he was asking for the salt.

'Kreacherwishes that he could tell Master, but he was sworn to secrecy by a previous master and Kreacher would never betray a master! Kreachercan say that the locket must be looked after, Kreacher promised to do so, but Kreacher knows that Master would look after it very well,' the elf smiled once again; it was an ugly smile and looked more like a painful grimace.

'May I look after it?' Smiled Ron, picking up the elf's unspoken question.

'It would please Kreacher very much if Master did so!'

'Thank you... and please call me Ron,' Ron smiled and placed the locket around his neck, he placed it under his shirt, so it couldn't be seen. As soon as it touched his skin, it seemed to stick on but yet it was comfortable and it felt as though a wave of calm had passed over him, like nothing mattered in the world now.

'Yes Mas-Ron, is there anything else Ron needs?'

'Err, yes, could you bring up some food please?'

'What does Master wish for?' Said Kreacher, once again slipping back into the 'Master' routine.

'Surprise me Kreacher!' The house elf bowed before he snapped away, about to fulfil his order to his best ability. Hermione shook her head. 'Merlin! He's happy! He loves it here and loves making me food! He's looked after well!'

'I still don't think its right!'

'They were born – bred - for these jobs and they love it, if you tried to take it away from them, it would destroy them! Even when some are freed, they chose – at their own _free will _– to stay on at their house because they like their job and they like to serve!' Hermione just shook her head again, she was about to argue back when there was a knock at the door.

'Hello... can I come in?' It was Harry. Hermione called back and Harry entered.

He still was refusing to talk to Ron and would ignore him whenever he saw him. He smiled to Hermione; the Twins had made it known to the whole house – and probably everyone they knew – that Harry had a huge crush on Hermione. In truth, they didn't know it, they just thought he did and in their opinion, they were _always_ right when it came to matters of love; they were _always_ right, full stop.

'Dumbledore asked if you and...,' Harry gave Ron an evil glare with a sneer, like Ron was fresh hippogriff dung on his new shoes. 'Could come down to where the meeting is?' Hermione gave a short nod and she and Ron followed Harry down.

'Master?' Called Kreacher when he saw Ron making his way down the stairs.

'Its fine Kreacher, I'll be up to eat in a few minutes,' smiled Ron to his faithful new elf. Kreacher smiled and snapped off.

Harry knocked and the door to the room was opened by a short man, who looked like an old, weather-beaten auror. He grunted and Ron entered, Harry and Hermione also tried to do so but were stopped.

'Only him,' the man barked, Harry opened his mouth to protest but Sirius began.

'You can't Harry neither can you Hermione... but I'm sure Ron will tell you all about it, I would,' Sirius said with a smile, Hermione nodded her luck to him and turned away with a smile; she had to find more about that locket and she didn't think that Ron having it on was a good idea.

'But I'm-,'

'You're my Godchild and you'll go... go and speak to Hermione or something,' Sirius waved his hand airily and Harry turned away with a smirk, calling after Hermione.

The man shut the door and moved ungracefully back to his seat.

'Please Ron, take a seat,' said Dumbledore quietly, luckily there was a seat on the edge of the room, Ron took it and didn't bother moving it. He sat just out of the shadows, a dark look on his face; he didn't like being summoned especially when it was by Dumbledore, when Hermione wasn't there to support or protect him, or when there were a large number of people present, some of whom he didn't even know.

'We never finished off our business last time,' Dumbledore began with a smile; it was obvious that Ron was in for another Dumbledore speech; he sighed quietly and slouched down into his chair, getting comfy. Maybe that food would have to wait for a bit longer that a few minutes – maybe it would be a few days. 'But it seems that I may have made the wrong decision about you and Hogwarts.'

Ron gave a small shocked gasp; Dumbledore was never wrong.

'I think that maybe it is best that you stayed at Hogwarts and it seems that you are getting on very well with the new Headmistress,' Ron smiled at the truth of this; Umbridge was putty in his hands. He just had to smile and she'd giggle and blush like a little school girl. He could walk in half an hour late, talk loudly during lesson, run down the corridors, insult others, refuse to read the book she set, put his feet up on the desk, not give in his homework, be out outside of the curfew and she really would not care. Ron was free to do as he pleased. He enjoyed this new found power; all of his life he'd been powerless but now his charm allowed him to have command. Ron began to love power. 'I would like to congratulate you on your grades going up and your all-round improvement in school, however,' Ron wondered if he could ever be talked at by Dumbledore and there would be no "but", "however" or "yet" – could it not all be positive? 'We still have to address the problem of your parents,'

'You've told them?' Ron could believe what Dumbledore was implying; the locket's wave of calm turned into a wave of immense, wild fury.

'I thought it would be best if the Order knew where you and we now stood,' he nodded his head in a grave manner.

'Yeah, but the last idea you had was to expel me to Hogwarts and now you're saying that that was bad! You could have at least asked me about it! What if I don't want people to know! More people are just going to know now! Bloody hell, I might as well just yell it to the whole school!' Ron's voice was angry and threatening. He really hated this man. He stood up, his body language nasty and aggressive, the locket urging him on and forward; he'd shown him.

'Please Ron calm down,' Dumbledore's voice was calm and cool as usual.

'No. I won't bloody "calm down"! I've got a good reason not to. I know what, I'll get part of it over and done of you,' Ron's temper had always been bad but it was now on another level; he was unpredictable and wouldn't think.

He opened the door with a large slam.

'Hello? People I have something to say,' his voice was loud, commanding and angry. Soon the other members of the household gathered near the door. 'Hi, I'm not actually Ron Weasley. I'm Ron Marvolo Lestrange, son of Tom Marvolo Riddle A.K.A. Lord Voldermort, the Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or You-Know-Who – take your pick it doesn't really matter! And my Mum is Bellatrix Lestrange; you know the crazy dark bitch. Yeah, that's it. Great isn't it? Bye then.' He again slammed the door, this time shutting it.

* * *

Bellatrix gasped sharply.

It was another Death Eater meeting and they were all gathered in Malfoy Manor around a long, dark table. She reached for her head and held it tightly.

'Bella?' Her sister gently grabbed her arm. 'Is everything okay?' She said caringly. A tall, imposing man had been talking but had now stopped.

'Cissy... Cissy,' Bellatrix raised her head up, letting go of it and there was a large smile on her face, it was the sanest and happiest she had looked in years; she looked younger and full of life.

'Bella?' She asked again, looking at her sister with serious concern.

'It's him Cissy, it's him,' she looked to Voldermort with a huge smile, she stood up.

'My son! My son Ron,'

'What about him?' She knew to tread very lightly around this subject, even if you implied Bellatrix's son, she'd go wild with anger.

'He's alive! He's alive! My baby's alive, he's fine,' suddenly her face changed; it was angry, cruel and vicious. She began to snarl, 'and that bitch, Molly Weasley, is pretending to be his mother... we'll see about that.'


	10. Ron, Nosey Parker

_This is chapter is for __**SkyZorander**__ – thanks for the A-MAZE-ING compliments – & __**DrummerBoy4life**__ – thanks for the "money"! And for everyone who, like me, loves that dark crazy lady :D_

* * *

The rest of the Christmas holidays for Ron could have not been worse.

Everyone in the house knew.

They all knew who his parents were.

They knew that Voldermort was his dad.

Harry became even more aloof from Ron; their friendship was so far from repaired that Ron wondered if it could ever be fixed again. While Harry was this distant, Ron gave up trying; he liked to think of it as Harry's loss, not his. His "family", like Harry, pushed Ron away and out, but strangely the Twins stayed by his side, they were the only ones to act normal around him. However, they left after the New Year came and Ron was left surrounded by people that disliked, even hated, him. He owled Percy and told him the truth and like the Twins, he too did not seem to care; he just seemed worried about it and was happy that Ron's grades had improved, he was getting on well with Umbridge and that he wasn't friends with Harry Potter anymore. Bill and Charlie tried to stay with Ron but found it hard to talk to him and even more than before, became awkward around him. Ginny followed Harry's actions and him like a stupid sidekick; she went everywhere with him, always agreeing with him. Arthur would sometimes give Ron a small smile but otherwise, Ron was nothing more to him; he had never really accepted Ron as his real son and it had never really felt like Ron was his son to him – yes, he had liked the boy and been fond of him but being fond of someone is miles away from feeling like they are your own flesh and blood, your son. Molly tried too hard to keep things normal and in her desperate efforts, she lost Ron little by little.

Ron was no longer a Weasley.

He was a Riddle.

Hermione, being Hermione, stuck fast to Ron. She didn't follow him around as much and allowed her watchful eye to relax a little but she was still Ron's faithful, if bossy, guard dog; barking or growling at anyone who seemed to threaten him or cause him harm, which was quite often.

School was soon back and it was made clear to everyone that they would not say a word about who Ron was or even hint at it; if it got out, it would spell disaster for everyone involved. They all still believed that his real parents were in the dark and maybe, wouldn't ever have to find out if they were careful enough.

* * *

'Hello Ronald.'

'Oh, hey Luna,' Ron smiled as Luna came and sat next to him; another DA meeting was on and Ron had taken the option of sitting by the Lake. The many members of the DA began to wonder as to why Ron was no longer allowed, they guessed it had something to do with the Crucio curse but that wouldn't make Harry _hate_ Ron, if Hermione was fine with him; there had to be something more to it and that something had to be something very serious and probably very dangerous.

'How are you?'

'Fine, you?'

'I am very well, thank you but you are not fine. I can tell that. What is wrong, Ronald?' Ron sighed.

'They know.'

'Who?'

'Harry, the rest of my family and others.'

'The Order?'

'Err, yes-,'

'That's good. Have you seen any-?' Ron didn't know what the thing was that he had meant to have seen and he was going to bother trying to understand or pronounce it. He shook his head.

'Luna, how do you know about the Order?' She just smiled and skipped off, probably in search of those things. She never seemed to have any cares about anything or anyone; Luna was content and Ron wished he could have a whisper of her happiness.

Ron stood for a few minutes in a sad silence; maybe there was no point on continuing?

''Ello Ron,' called a gruff voice behind Ron, pulling him from his frantic thoughts. ''Tis freezing out 'ere, yer'll catch yer death!' He chuckled; Ron couldn't see what there was to laugh about. 'What's wrong?' Like Luna, Hagrid sensed that there was something very wrong with Ron, but only one of the two had actually known.

'Don't you know?' Ron's voice was bitter and harsh; he shot evils at the half-giant. Hagrid, like many British people, knew that there was only one thing to sort out Ron's unknown problem and mood.

'Come to me hut, I'll get you an 'ice cuppa.'

Ron was quickly shuffled to Hagrid's hut and had a huge tank of steaming hot tea put in front of him.

'Now, what is it?' Ron had been rather reluctant to tell people in the past, but there was something about Hagrid that just made you want to tell him so that's what Ron did.

'No!' Ron gave a harsh laugh and nodded. 'Yer poor boy! 'Ave some more,' Ron had only had a little bit but Hagrid filled it right up to the brim; tea's good.

Ron continued to tell Hagrid what he thought of it all and how he really couldn't see the point of going on, to which Hagrid protested violently, nearly spilling his tea.

'What can I do then?'

''Ave some more tea. 'Arry will soon see round, he's yer best friend 'n' yer've got 'Ermione 'n' loads more! It'll all be fine!' But as Ron left the hut – after another tank of tea – he really couldn't see how it could _ever_ be fine.

* * *

Months picked up and Ron became more distant from everyone. Even Hermione had begun to neglect her protection of Ron; something was happening with Harry and she was caught up in him. The Twins wrote to him, still telling him to join them and so many times he nearly wrote back saying that he would but he never had the strength to; he just couldn't imagine leaving Hogwarts. Luna, like always, would randomly talk to Ron but she was just a drifting will-o'-the-wisp, floating wherever the wind took her. Her conversations were quite mad and zany; you couldn't really class them as "conversations". Lavender and her crew became interested in Ron for a period of time; they just wanted to know what he had done that was so bad – minus hitting Hermione with a Curio curse. To their despair, they got nothing of interest, but Lavender started to enjoy Ron's company; she didn't want to just find about what it was anymore, she wanted to find out about Ron.

* * *

'Oh, hello Hermione, it's nice of you to remember that I'm alive,' Ron gave her a small sneer as she sat down at his table in the library. He'd chosen one in the darkest corner where the fading lights weakly protested at the darkness. 'What do you want?'

'Ron? I'm your friend and it hasn't been that long since we last spoke,' she began to lay her books out.

'It was the start of February. It's the start of June.' Hermione just gave a small 'oh'. 'And don't say you've been caught up in revising. The only thing you've been caught up in is Harry Potter.'

'No! Harry and I are just friends, there's nothing going on,' she swept a strand of straying hair from her blushing face. 'Anyway, I'm here now,' on that note, she sat down.

Ron stood up.

'You're leaving?' But her question was soon answered.

'Ronnie!' A high pitched, girly voice broke the stuffy silence. Ron was attacked by a blonde bomb.

'Lavender Brown?' Said Hermione in disbelieving shock staring at the embrace; Ron was hers.

'It's so good to see you again,' Ron gave her a light peck on the cheek.

'We saw each other a few hours ago,' laughed Ron; the sparkle back in his eyes.

'Hello Hermione,' Lavender gave Hermione the same frosty reception Ron had. 'Why don't you go off and shag Harry or something? Me and Ron have business to attend to,' she spoke to Hermione like she was a five year old child, Lavender's smile was fake and pretty nasty. She'd heard from Ron about Hermione leaving him and in her mind that made Hermione worse that someone wearing socks and sandals.

Hermione gave a look of disbelief at the pair, who had both sat down next to each other and were completely blanking her. With tears in her eyes, she left.

* * *

O.W.L.S started and went reasonably well for Ron, except from when Harry went all look-at-me-aren't-I-just-the-most-amazing-thing-you've-ever-seen-just-look-at-me in the DADA practical exam. That was the worst exam for Ron, now DADA just wouldn't click in his head, he just couldn't do it anymore, but his potions went amazing well and he received a small smile from Snape at the end of it.

Friendship wise, things improved a bit. Lavender replaced Hermione, Neville began talking to him again, Luna would talk normally (sometimes) and both Seamus and Dean would laugh and joke with him; they saw nothing wrong with him. And all the things Harry had said about Ron weren't true; Ron was still Ron.

Everything good stopped during the Charms theory exam.

'Bloody hell, what an attention seeking git,' thought Ron, as Harry collapsed. Harry was soon carried off and the exam finished without another interruption. Ron saw a brown bush push past him and gave he gave a glare as it rushed off.

'How was it for you?' Lavender slipped her arm through his and Ron was pulled from his thoughts.

* * *

Ron was making his way back from the library when he saw a strange sight. Neville, Luna, Hermione and Ginny were being dragged off by Slytherins. Ron had to follow.

Sticking to the shadows he followed them and when they arrived at Umbridge's office, he stuck his ear to the door. He couldn't hear the precise details but it turned out that Umbridge thought that the DA were making Dumbledore a weapon and Hermione said she would show it to her, with cat-like instincts Ron jumped away from the door and into the darkness. Placing a concealing charm on himself, he pursued confused. He had no clue what was happening but something told him that it would all end worse than it had started. He smiled as Hermione led Umbridge straight into a trap; Umbridge was carried off by very angry centaurs. They raced back and so did he.

But they didn't have to get back to Umbridge's office because the others met them in the middle of a corridor; they'd overpowered their captors and wanted instructions from their leader. Apparently Sirius was in danger – Ron decided it was just Harry being an idiot and it was probably a trap, which would end with them all being killed. But he still followed, pulled by something supernatural. Luna had a great idea and soon they were all on thestrals, Ron went for a very nice, if inexperienced, unicorn he had helped, when he had been wondering the forest.

'Hi Spirit,' he received a nuzzle.

'Follow that wizard!' Beamed Ron; he'd always wanted to say that.

They flew and flew, Ron's bum went numb and he had no idea where they were heading for, but he still followed.

The group landed outside of a red telephone box, with Ron landing hidden a few metres away, he thanked Spirit and sent him on his way but the unicorn said he would wait until Ron returned. Ron glanced back the group to see them dismantling and when he turned back around, Spirit had disappeared. Ron soon recognised the telephone box as the visitor entrance to the MoM and wondered what the hell they were doing here.

They all went down together and Ron entered after.

'Hello and what is your name?' Said a mannered, female voice.

'Ron.'

'Your reason for visiting the Ministry today?'

'I'm a Nosey Parker,' said Ron with a small smile, knowing what would happen next. With a small pop, a badge appeared.

_Ron, Nosey Parker._

'Which department to you require?'

'The last department asked for,' and with a whoosh, the lift shot down.

Ron got out of the lift and before he had a chance to see where he was, he heard a scream. He ran.

'Bloody hell,' he whispered as he saw that the group had been separated and Hermione was being dragged off by a death eater.

'_Crucio!_' Ron roared and with perfect aim, the death eater hit the ground screaming.

'Hi Hermione, fancy seeing you here.'


	11. Brains & Change

Hermione stood frozen, her eyes squeezed tightly shut; she thought the curse would hit her.

'Come on Hermione, when would I ever fire a Crucio curse at you?' Smirked Ron, he walked calmly up to her as her attacker squirmed in immense pain on the floor. He gently reached out and grabbed her hand, expecting her to finch at his touch, but she didn't. 'Hello, any one home?'

'Yes, yes Ron, there is,' the normal Hermione was back. 'Now, where did the others go?' She quickly stopped a tear from falling from her eyes; she had thought she was going to be killed or worse.

Hermione followed Ron through a door and a low corridor, both of them on guard and not knowing what would be around the next corner.

'There,' whispered Ron as they saw the group walking through a huge room filled with rows of shelves, all of them had strange, glowing balls on them.

'Come on then,' Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and began to pull him with her. But Ron stopped.

'No, it will be best if I wait in the background. You might need a knight in shining armour,' he winked and watched Hermione as she quickly ran to her friends.

'Hermione!' Called Ginny and gave her a quick hug. 'What happened? We saw Dolohovgrab you, how did you get away?' It was obvious that the rest of the group, minus Luna, had the exact same question.

'Oh, I just gave him a quick leglocking curse, he was rather slow,' her answer seemed to fulfil their wonderings and she quickly changed the subject. 'What is this place?'

'These are prophecies, each one of them different,' answered Luna dreamily, she had began to wonder off, Neville pulled her back to the main group; safety was in numbers.

'Sirius should be here!' Yelled Harry frustratingly; he didn't want this to be a trap; he'd never forgive himself if he led his trusting, best friends to their deaths.

'Sorry, I don't think he got the invitation,' laughed a manic deranged woman, her cruel laugh echoed around the room. 'Have the little children come to play?'

'Bellatrix Lestrange,' whispered Neville in mortal fear, his body began to quake and pale.

'Maybe I can collect the whole set of crazed Longbottoms,' she gave her crazed laugh again, the black cloaks behind her stood still, waiting for her orders.

'Where's Sirius?' Yelled Harry.

'No need to shout boy, we're only here,' she teased, walking towards the group. Hermione span around.

'Harry, they're behind us.'

'And at the sides,' added Ginny nervously. They created an outward circle, spinning slowly around; their eyes watchful and alert. Hermione whispered something to Harry and the game of Chinese whispers began.

'It's rude to whisper; didn't your blood-traitor whore of a mother teach you that?' Bellatrix sneered at Ginny.

'She's not a blood-traitor or a whore,' Ginny was usually the strongest of a group but these odds were stacked against them and she could smell death, tears began to form. Harry grabbed her hand tightly.

'Aww, Potter's got a whore! Shame you're going to die,' Bellatrix's eyes twinkled with insanity.

'Go!'

There was a blur of movement and the shelves began to crash, but not before Hermione had grabbed a certain, rather special prophecy; she'd figured it out.

'GET THEM!'

The group ran and ran and fired curses backwards, not caring if they hit or missed, not caring as their legs began to burn. This was life or death and they didn't feel like dying today. A door appeared before them and they raced through it, slamming it shut behind them.

'The spell won't hold for long,' puffed Hermione out of breath. 'Which door?' She looked expectantly at Harry; he'd had dreams about this place before, surely he would know where to go now. All around them where doors, each on exactly the same style, shape and colour; Harry knew he couldn't seem confused, so picked the one directly in front of him with confidence.

'Brains?' They had walked into a room full of tanks, each one contained a brain; some green, some pink, some pea-sized, some ostrich-egg-sized, some vein-y, some smooth, some see-through, some pure-black; there was a lot of brains.

'Where do they get them from?' Ginny began wondering around the room, the mystery and zaniness of the brains and their room totally took her mind from the danger and circumstance she was in. 'What's in these?' She said as she pointed to a row of different sized and shaped bottles, the labels of which were faded and impossible to read.

'I don't know but I don't think its pumpkin juice,' said Harry as he walked to stand beside her. The rest of the group had now walked nearly the length of the room and all had their backs to the original door, there was another at the other end and walking through it seemed the only logical thing to do.

'What was that?' Harry span around, his wand raised.

'I heard nothing,' whispered Hermione, due to Harry's alarmed state, she was now instinctively on her guard too.

'I did,' said Ginny agreeing with Harry, even if she hadn't heard anything she would have said she did, just to agree with Harry, but this time she had. 'It sounded like a creaking door.'

'Well the one behind us didn't open,' said Neville, stating the obvious fact. 'So it must have been that one.'

They saw a flash of movement and began firing at it for all they're worth, it could be a death eater, it could be their killer.

'BLOODY HELL, IT'S JUST ME!' Roared a voice over the smashing of glass.

'STOP!' Yelled Hermione, recognising the deep voice; the group halted. 'Ron?'

'Yeah, who did you think it was? The Grim Reaper?'

'What are you doing here?' Asked Harry, asking the question Luna, Neville and Ginny were all thinking.

'Saving Hermione's and probably your lives, no need to thank me,' Ron smiled.

'Hermione-,'

'No Harry, if it hadn't been for Ron, I wouldn't have been here,' she gave Ron an appreciative smile, having not thanked him yet.

'And I just put a few death eaters out of action a few minutes ago,' he smiled proudly.

'How do we know that you're not on your mummy's side?'

'Oooh, harsh,' answered Ron. 'I'm not and you'll just have to take my word for it.'

'I trust him Harry, he saved my life,' she looked pleadingly at Harry, who gave a short sigh.

'Ok, ok, you can come with us.' He was secretly happy that Ron was coming with them; even though of late he didn't really like Ron, there was something about his presence that made you feel safe and protected. He could see why Hermione wanted Ron with them.

'Brains?'

'That's what I said,' smiled Neville. Ron stepped gently over broken glass and made his way over to the group.

'Bloody hell!' One of the brains leapt up and latched onto Ron's arm. 'Gettit off!' He yelled in pain, furiously trying to shake it off. Hermione quickly ran to his add, grabbing it and trying to rip it off and after that didn't work she raised her wand to it. 'Don't you dare! You'll have my arm off!' Ron growled, looking threateningly at her wand.

Soon the others came to his aid and they all tried to rip it off, but with no luck. Ron's colour began to fade and his legs began to become weak and shake.

'Let's just go,' he murmured, all strength gone from his once deep, rich voice. With Neville helping his to walk, he followed the group through the next door, hoping that wherever it led was safe, warm and maybe had a kitchen.

'Where are we?' Asked Ginny as they stepped through the door. It was more a chamber than a room, its ceiling not visible from the floor; the walls were steep and rough and like the floor seemed to be made out of rusty-red dirt; the air was stuffy and slightly humid; there was nothing in the room but a stone, grey arch with a floating, near transparent curtain-like material in the middle of it.

The group turned around the leave but the door had disappeared.

'Guys, I don't think Ron's well,' said Neville, once again stating the obvious; Ron was a ghostly white and clutched onto Neville like it was his only hope. They quickly sat him down and Hermione touched his forehead. She instinctively pulled her hand away as soon as she touched his skin.

'He's burning up,' in contrast to his snow skin, which implied he would be freezing, he was actually fire hot and increasing rapidly. Luna's hand shook slightly as she pointed to the brain.

'It's pulsing,' she whispered; the black brain was pulsing slightly, like a heart, and had definitely grown in size. It was feeding.

'We've got to get it off and soon.'

'Not before we get out of here.'

'We meet again, my pretties.'

'Hello Mum,' whispered Ron with a small manic laugh, which was only audible to the group huddled near him. Bellatrix stood just in front of the arch, five death eaters standing guard behind her.

'What have you got there?' She asked, her head dropped to one side, like a curious animal having heard a new sound. Hermione thought about hiding it behind her back but knew it was too late; she said nothing. 'Maybe you should give it here.'

'No,' she said defiantly, hoping her voice would sound strong and confident.

'I don't like 'no's. Give.' Hermione wasn't going to do no such thing, she handed it to a waiting Harry.

'Why do you want it?' He asked and when Bellatrix laughed, he held it upside down only the tops of his fingertips holding it. 'Why?' He knew now that it was important; there had been a small flash of fear in her eyes at its new position. However, she would never say anything; she preferred action to words.

'Have it your way,' she gave a creepy smiled and raised her wand.

'I want it that way, tell me why, ain't nothing but a heart break, tell me why, ain't nothing but a mistake, tell me why, I never wanna hear you say I want it that waaaay. Wooo, go Ron, encore, encore,' Ron gave himself a small clap and cheer for his singing; he sounded delusional and mad, the brain's pulsing became quicker than ever.

'Seems someone's broken out of the Lunatic Asylum,' laughed Bellatrix; she couldn't see Ron due to the group standing protectively around him and she hadn't ever heard her son speak so didn't know his voice.

'Luna, mooner, spooner, lamb bhuna,' giggled Ron hysterically. He began to rock himself back and forwards with a slight crazed giggle.

'We need to get him out of here!' Whispered Hermione to Harry with force; if Bellatrix realised who this person was they would stand no chance in protecting or saving him from her. 'I've got an idea.'

Harry said nothing but gave a small nod to signify he'd heard and trusted her to do what she thought was a good idea; Hermione's ideas usually worked well.

Hermione turned around; the group shuffled themselves so that her gap was taken up. Their half circle had to stay complete. She knelt down to Ron.

'Ron, Ron, listen to me,' but Ron seemed to not want to do anything such thing, he just continued to giggle and indistinctively murmur to himself. 'This is going to hurt a little, okay?'

Ron didn't seem to understand the warning and ignored her speech completely. She gave a sad sigh and pointed her wand to his face.

'Oooh, stick.'

There was a bright flash of green light.

'Killed 'im have you?' Bellatrix gave a manic laugh. 'Now, give the ball.'

'Ball? I wanna play catch!' Yelled a bright, happy voice.

Harry swiftly turned around.

He knew that Ron should be there but Ron wasn't.

This Ron had short black hair, a mousey nose, thin lips, high graceful cheekbones and bushy eyebrows; it as a new person. The voice had changed too; it was a pitch higher with a slight Scottish accent but it still sounded crazy.

'Let's play catch!' Ron jumped up and began shuffling left and right, his arms out waiting to catch the ball he heard about. Bellatrix just gave a laugh and pointed her wand at Ron.

'Now, hand it over or I'll put this one out of his misery.'

'No!' Yelled the group.

'Give,' she beckoned it forward.

Hermione whispered something to Harry and he gave a small, sad nod; this was their only option now. This time there was too many death eaters and they would have to drag Ron with them; they couldn't give it over but they couldn't have Ron killed.

Once again, Hermione called Ron, he turned around and she aimed her wand at his smiling face, reversing her previous appearance spell. She pulled him next to her and made him look Bellatrix in the eyes.

'Would you kill your son?'


	12. Roth & Off

_Firstly, before we get started, I would like to dedicate this chapter to all of you continued readers, who always read and review; you guys have made this my most reviewed story :D  
I love you as nearly as much as I love Ron - and that's saying something!  
__And didn't anyone notice my quotation from the film?  
"__**I don't know, but I don't think it's Pumpkin Juice**__."  
That's like my favourite line – its Harry trying to be funny. You know, in the fourth film!  
Anyone? Anyone? No, okay, just me then._

* * *

'WHAT?' She blasted. 'No, no.'

'Oh hello, who's this?'

'Your Mum.'

'Oh, hello Mum, sorry I don't think I got you a Mother's day card and I haven't brought any flowers with me. I'll remember next time,' Ron tried to walk towards her but Hermione kept a tight hold of Ron.

'No, no,' repeated Bellatrix, her eyes filled with tears as she saw her long-lost song. 'Give him here.'

'No. Let us go first,' Harry's voice was demanding and clear, he stood next to Ron.

'I'll never-.' She couldn't say anymore.

Slashes of white shot down into the room; The Order.

The group pressed themselves against the wall and tried helping when they saw they could. Hermione got into a duel with Tonks against Dolohov.

They managed to defeat him and Hermione yelled.

'WHERE'S RON?' In all of the confusion to help Tonks, she'd let go of the child and the other members had also gone to help; no one was guarding Ron. They heard a shout.

'NO! NOT MY SON!' Roared Bellatrix and hit one of her own death eaters with a very nasty Crucio curse. She grabbed Ron, hit a curse at him and ran out clutching him.

'WE'VE GOT TO FOLLOW,' yelled Harry who was close by. It seemed that all other death eaters had either been defeated or had escaped. The Order and DA were soon following Mother and Son.

'Shit! There's more. We'll take 'em, you find Weasley,' ordered Mad-Eye, who still called Ron "Weasley" even though Ron wasn't a Weasley – if it ain't broke, don't fix it.

'Go Harry, find Ron, he needs you,' Sirius gave his god-child a nod and small, having seen that Sirius was alive and well, Harry led his group into the shadows.

The Order were once engaged in fearful duels, the DA snuck around and continued to follow their path. They arrived at the main part of the MoM; Harry saw the fountain he had seen on his last visit.

'Where did they go?' Whispered Ginny; all were on guard with their defences up. They were crouching behind the fountain, Harry stood up and walked away, he was about to speak when someone else did.

'Potter, we meet again.'

Voldermort.

The rest of the DA pressed themselves up against the fountain, getting as low as they could, so that they weren't seen. Harry didn't look back or show any sign that there were others with him. He now knew this had been a trap and he wasn't going to get them killed now.

'Where's Ron?' Harry held his wand out and clenched his teeth. He tried to listen out for a high-pitched giggle or manic talking, but he heard nothing. Voldermort just laughed.

'Let's not worry about that,' he walked closer and Harry dropped in pain to his knees. As Harry screamed in pain, glass smashed dramatically to the floor. He dropped his wand and Voldermort flew it to himself. 'It's over boy, you're going to die.' Voldermort had now reached Harry when another voice spoke.

'Tom, you don't want to do that.'

Dumbledore.

The crouched DA gave a small cheer.

'Just leave Harry alone,' Dumbledore spoke calmly, like nothing was wrong. 'Now, where's Ron?'

With all of Voldermort's focus on the new arrival, Harry managed to pull himself away and out of danger. Voldermort hissed when he realised his mistake.

'If I can't kill Potter, I'll kill you,' Voldermort flicked his wand and Dumbledore was ready. The DA peered over the fountain base to see but covered their eyes in fear. They couldn't watch.

'No!' Yelled Hermione as Dumbledore's wand sailed out of his hand and he tripped backwards onto the floor. As his hands softened his fall, they were stabbed brutally with shards of piercing glass. She stood up and began to run to Dumbledore, but with a flick of his wand, Hermione flew and smashed into a wall, her body crumbled to the fall. The others ran to her side; they might be able to help her.

'Come on Hermione, speak to me!' Neville said, Ginny ran to Harry's side and she hugged him through the pain.

This was the end.

'You don't hit girls.'

All heads turned as Ron walked towards Dumbledore's side.

He helped the old man up and pointed his wand threateningly at Voldermort. 'I don't want to have to duel you. Leave, leave now.' Ron ordered through gritted teeth. He didn't want to have to hurt Voldermort, he didn't think he could if it came to it; killing your Dad or getting killed by him at your first meeting since your birth isn't really seen as a good thing.

Behind Voldermort, swams of reporters and the Minster of Magic appeared, they gasped in shock.

Voldermort was truly back. Yet none of them did anything to help Ron or Dumbledore. They just stood in shock and stared.

Bellatrix ran out from a dark corner and held onto Voldermort's cloak, ready to leave.

'I'll be back,' called Voldermort.

'Goodbye Son, I'll come and get you,' she mouthed; she nodded and they left in a whirl of thick, black smoke.

* * *

'It could have been worse,' commented Ron as all DA members were getting checked over in the Medical Wing.

The group had nearly all be checked over. Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna were all fine; Hermione had a broken arm but Madame Pomfrey had fixed it in seconds. The only marks they had were petite scratches, tiny wounds or small scabs. The main thingy was the memory of what had happened; it was the thought of how close they had been to death that would haunt them.

'Worse? What do you mean worse?' Answered Hermione; the others sat on beds as Ron was the last to get checked. He stood and pulled of his shirt.

Ginny gave a mock wolf-whistle as she sat in Harry's arms; he gave her a wink back. The group laughed.

Hermione gasped and pointed at Ron's right arm.

Ron's skin looked burnt and cracked; it was a blackish colour with green veins entwined on it. It covered nearly his whole forearm.

'Did _she_ do that to you?' Hermione asked; she wanted to reach out and touch it but feared she would hurt Ron; he seemed to read her mind.

'It doesn't hurt when anyone touches it, but it burns a bit when err,' he looked at Dumbledore, who nodded. 'When Harry or Dumbledore or err, a muggle-born gets near me,' his eyes looked down to the floor; his ears couldn't burn anymore. 'And no, actually,' his eyes shot up to Hermione when he remembered her first question. '_She_ didn't do this, she saved me. It's where the brain latched onto me and if the bloody thing had been on me any longer, I would have died or more likely turned absolutely and completely mad. This is just its mark,' he signalled to the large black mark.

'Will it ever fade away?' Ginny asked Madame Pomfrey who was inspecting Ron's arm now; he'd been able to put his shirt on.

'It needs to have an expert looked at it,' she addressed Ron and Dumbledore instead of Ginny. 'I've never seen or heard of anything like this. And I never thought I'd say this, but thank Merlin for Bellatrix Lestrange. You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her. I'll speak to Healer Roth; I think he'd have something to say about this. You'll stay here until he can see you, now away with the rest of you. This boy needs to sleep.' She shooed the DA out but Luna just walked to Ron.

'Here's the feather of a dolfsea,' she pulled out a bright green feather, with black streaks in it; it was on a black lace. She tied it around his neck. 'It'll protect you from evil and keep away any bad dreams.' With her gift given, she happily skipped out and joined Neville.

'Thanks,' Ron called after her. 'It matches,' he brought his arm up next to it and smiled.

* * *

'How did you know where we were?' Asked Hermione. It was the next day and the group had returned to see how Ron was and hear unsaid details from Dumbledore.

'A certain young unicorn,' said Dumbledore simply with a smile; everyone else, minus Ron, looked confused.

'A unicorn?'

'Called Spirit to be precise. Isn't that right Ron?' He smiled.

'Yeah, well basically...,' Ron then went on to tell his part of the tale.

'Leave, leave now, I don't want him anymore excited, you'll make it pulse again,' Madame Pomfrey walked over.

'What?' Asked Ginny.

'Yes, we had a little visitor last night,' she looked at Hermione, who blushed and looked down. 'And that thing started glowing and pulsing,' Ginny tutted and smirked at Hermione, for which Hermione gave her a "no!" and a slap on the arm. 'Then he had someone else visit,' it was Luna this time who she glanced at; Hermione gave the girl a small glare.

'I had to give him some flowers from the Great Releah tree.'

'The_ What_ tree?' Asked Harry.

'The Great Healer tree,' smirked Ron, soon the others gave a small smile.

'Well, it began pulsing again and I'm sure it'll be doing it now.' she pulled Ron's sleeve back and showed his arm. And the Nurse was right.

The mark looked like it was breathing; it gently and regularly moved.

'Now please leave, it drains him,' Ron gave a weak smile and for the first time they saw what was happening to Ron. He looked much paler than usual and his eyes seemed drained and distracted. They all whispered a sad goodbye, minus Luna who waved cheerfully and left skipping.

'You and Harry are back on good terms I see,' Ron nodded at Dumbledore, who had been allowed to stay by a reluctant Madame Pomfrey.

'Yeah, we realised it was stupid,' Ron said but in his head he though _Harry_ realised it was stupid.

'Ahh _Guten Tag__!_' Announced a large voice, Ron turned and saw the owner of the voice. The man was short but on the larger side of life. He had a bald head, big glasses and little blue twinkling eyes; he had faded dark blue trousers on, a blue tie which had a small piece taken out of the bottom (it looked like it'd been bitten out), a faded green shirt and a dark blue blazer on with brown patches on the elbows. He looked like a stereotypical Geography teacher; messy, disorganised and like he'd slept in his car because his wife/girlfriend/partner had kicked him out. He carried a brown, faded leather briefcase and as he walked closer, Ron thought a blast of Fire whisky had come into the room. Definitely a Geography teacher.

''Tis gut to see you Albus! This must be Von,' he turned to Ron. 'Hello Von, how are you today?'

'Hi, I'm fine,' answered Ron with a small smile, Roth pulled up a chair next to Ron.

'Gut, gut, gut. May I see your arm? You may take you shirt of, it will be better.' Ron did as instructed and showed his arm. Roth pushed his glasses down the end of his nose as he inspected Ron's arm.

'Yah, yah,' he continued to mumble. 'May I touch?' Ron nodded and Roth gently poked his arm. Roth placed a stethoscope on Ron's heart. 'Hmm, interesting! Sample?' He pulled out his wand and a small cylindrical tub from his case. 'May hurt.'

Roth flicked his wand and Ron gasped as a few flakes of his skin dropped into the tub. Roth placed it carefully into his case.

'Danke! That is all I able to do now. I'm sorry there is no more until I get the results back. I have been working with magical burns for a long time and I have never seen anything like this before in my entire career, I have not even heard of a case like this and I have heard many things. Albus, you must try and find out what brain it was that attached itself to Von, that will help the process. I am very sorry Von, I shall do my best! Auf Wiedersehen!' With a cheery smile and wave, Healer Roth was gone.

'That wasn't very long,' muttered Ron as he rubbed his arm.

'You must not underestimate Healer Roth, he is the best there is and he will do all he can to find out what is wrong and what he can do. But until then Ron, you must rest.'

* * *

'Albus, he's gone!'

'What?'

'I-I only left for a few minutes when I went to sort out a first year! I came back to give him his medicine and he was gone!'

'Albus, what has happened?'

'Minerva, I'm afraid Ron's parents have taken their Son.'


	13. Plans & Elves

_For __**kokoziko**__ for noticing my confusion!_

* * *

Ron groggily grabbed his head as he began to slowly open his eyes. He knew he wasn't in the Medical Wing anymore; he could smell it.

He couldn't smell blood, sick, medicine or sweat: he smelt warmth, cooking food, clean air and a woman's light perfume. So it wasn't his Hogwarts dorm either.

He sat up suddenly, a pain shot through his arm and his eyes flashed open alert, yet his vision wasn't clear. He saw the outline of a once beautiful woman sitting in a chair opposite his new bed. This bed was soft, warm and more than comfy.

'Hello,' she said calmly. 'Don't move too quickly, the spell might not have worn fully off yet,' her voice was soft and caring and some part of Ron trusted her voice and he laid his head back down on the soft pillow.

* * *

'Albus, we have to do something! That boy followed so that he could look after them and they came for me! Do you realise the guilt I feel? You just sit and do nothing, claiming we _have _to wait!' Sirius wasn't very happy. He had been told by Harry what had happened and he felt part responsible for all of this. Harry, also, felt a huge amount of guilt for what had happened. If he hadn't of gone to the MoM, Ron wouldn't have been _infected_ by the brain and he wouldn't have met his parents and he wouldn't have been taken. It was his entire fault.

Dumbledore assured them that Ron would be fine; neither one of his parents would want to harm Ron; they would look after him and make sure he was well. Maybe they would even know what to do about the brain.

But that didn't help much. They wanted Ron back at Hogwarts because what if they made him become dark and a Death Eater. Or what if they suddenly didn't want him? Bellatrix was insane, she could do anything!

Ron belonged with them, in their company, and they missed him greatly; they would do anything to have him back again.

'We should do something!' Announced Ginny after the group had left Dumbledore's company. 'I'm not leaving my brother, even if he isn't my brother, for a bunch of death eaters!'

'I agree with Ginny,' said Harry and he gave her a soppy look, if Ron was there he would have gagged, but there was no Ron to gag.

'We can't though! We're just four teenagers!'

'Hermione,' Harry looked at Hermione with a smirk, which was more cheesy and cheap than a pop star. 'Since when has that stopped us before?'

* * *

'Right, he's got to be at Malfoy Manor,' said Harry as his little team sat in the Gryffindor Common room, Luna included.

'Why?' Asked Hermione, she was fed up with this; she trusted Dumbledore, he knew what he was doing and if he said wait, they should _wait_. If they rushed in, they could just get Ron killed or they could get themselves killed, in fact they'd have things done to them that were worse than dying. Last time, they'd rushed in and Ron had been attacked by a brain which had resulted him in being taken by his parents – rushing in _really _worked.

Did Harry think?

The answer seemed _no_.

'Malfoy is a Death Eater.'

'How do you know?'

'I saw him when Voldermort,' a shiver came from every party, minus Hermione. 'Came back.'

'That doesn't mean Ron will be there.'

'Yes it does, stop confusing matters,' Hermione just rolled her eyes and decided to leave all of this well alone; she gave her full attention to her newest read. 'Right, here's my- Luna, what is it?'

'Maybe Ronald isn't like my shoes.'

'What Luna?' Even Harry was confused; what did shoes have to do with Ron?

'My shoes always come back, they want to,' there were still blank faces. 'Maybe Ron doesn't want to come back. Goodbye,' she suddenly made to get up and leave, but Hermione grabbed her arm.

'Why?'

'You should stop asking "why?" Hermione, it is not a very good habit. He will have his family around him who will love him and give him attention; he never got attention from his old family. He will have lots of money, which he has always wanted. He will not have to be in Harry's shadow anymore,' she turned her head onto the side, like a dog hearing a new and interesting noise. 'It was in his eyes, didn't you see it?' And with that she skipped off and out, probably off to the forest in search of a creature no one else had heard of or could pronounce.

'Ignore her Hermione, it's what everyone else does,' commented Ginny and everyone else turned back to Harry and he started telling his plan of action. But Hermione couldn't get what Luna had said out of her head, what if Luna was right? What she had said was true; Ron didn't get attention, would be with his real family and would have loads of money. And suddenly Hermione understood Luna's last point. Ron had always been in Harry's shadow, she'd never noticed it before but Harry had _always_ been before him. If Ron wasn't annoyed with it by now, he must be Mother Teresa.

Maybe Ron would be happier there.  
Maybe Ron would be happier without everyone else.  
Maybe Ron would want that.  
Maybe Ron would be angry with her if she didn't leave him be.  
Maybe she should ask him.  
Maybe she should stop thinking.

* * *

For the second time, Ron opened his eyes but this time everything was in more of a focus and the blurred vision was gone. The same smells were there but this time there was no woman figure.

She must have just left because there was a book open on her chair and the door had been left slightly open.

Ron decided to do what he did best and follow his nose; it would either take him to that woman or food. Either option sounded good and if he found the woman, she could take him to food and if he found food, he'd probably find the woman or someone who knew where the woman was.

As he followed his nose, he knew that whoever owned this house must be rich and rolling in it. The wallpaper was beautifully intricate and posh; the carpets deep and rich, complimenting the wallpaper skilfully; the white ceilings high, arched and simply stunning with soft patterns; glass chandeliers hung delicately from the white, dignifying the air; portraits of picturesque and quaint landscapes, handsome, commanding wizards, striking, refined witches and cherub-like children hung perfectly from the walls, they smiled cheerfully at Ron as he passed, making feel at home and as he belonged; the doors were all shut as he walked but they were made of strong oak and the handles were brilliantly, yet simply decorated; and the stairs he walked down were polished, stunning and ample in size. Everything he saw sung of beauty, grace, deft and splendour.

This house was magnificent.

Having followed his nose for a good, few minutes he came to a more faded door with a smaller door in the bottom, the smell coming from it overpowering and tantalising.

A kitchen.

Ron pushed the door open gently and breathed in deeply. Heaven!

Elves ran around large, happy smiles on their faces, when one caught sight of Ron she ran towards him – this must have been the Head Kitchen Elf. She was rather round with a kind, warm face.

'Hello Master Lestrange,' she had a quiet, yet commanding voice – definitely the Head Kitchen Elf. 'Master must be hungry, what would Master like?' She led him to a large wooden table, which was stained and seemed well-used, yet it wasn't used for eating. There must be a dining room for eating. Ron would have to investigate his house more after he'd finished eating, of course.

'Anything!' He smiled. 'Please call me Ron, what's your name?'

'Spoon, Spoon at your service Master,' she gave Ron an even bigger smile. 'This is Knife and Fork,' two male elves appeared, their clothes stained with food – her right-hand kitchen elves, head chefs probably. 'Knife and Fork will also be happy to serve any food needs you have!' Ron smirked at their names and gave her a smile. 'You heard Master Ron, food!' Ron shook his head as she refused to drop the Master; at least she wasn't referring to him as a Lestrange anymore. Both elves ran off, looking eager for the task ahead.

He had only had to wait a minute when food was served up to him from Fork – well he thought it was Fork, Fork was the shorter, plumper one, he looked less sharp then Knife. Fork stood and waited for Ron to taste his food.

It was just a prawn cocktail but it was so dainty, refined and beautiful that Ron thought more of it than your average prawn cocktail. It was more like a prawn champagne.

When Fork saw that Ron enjoyed it, he bowed and rushed off with a smile on his face, happy to have pleased his newest Master. As soon as he finished, which was quite quickly, he was served by Knife.

Knife had made him his favourite dinner; Roast Beef. A huge succulent wedge of beef lay in the middle of his plate, perfectly cooked roast potatoes graced around it, two mega Yorkshire puddings sat on the edge and four large balls of stuffing lay beside them with a vast colour and variety of vegetables filling in the gaps. Knife also placed a full white, gravy boat by the plate's side; the gravy was thick and dark, just the way he liked it.

As soon as he showed his love for the dish, Knife gave a low bow and hurried off.

This dish took longer to finish and after Ron thought he was full. It had tasted as good as it looked, maybe even better. This was the best meal Ron had ever had in his entire life, including Molly's and Hogwarts's. After a minute, Spoon returned.

'Would Master Ron like any pudding? Spoon can make anything Master Ron wishes,' she smiled widely at him.

'Some fruit or something like that,' he needed something fresh and light after his beautiful dinner and he hadn't had any fruit today or in a while, he was missing fruit. 'Please,' he added with a smile.

Spoon bowed and gave a command to two smaller looking elves.

'Salt, Pepper a fruit salad, the best you've ever done,' the two elves looked at Ron and blasted off in sync; whoever Ron was to these elves he was obviously important. Ron smiled at the little two elves' names; he knew he liked whoever had named these elves.

A minute or two later, Salt and Pepper arrived holding a large plate above their heads.

Every fruit Ron had ever seen was on that plate, even ones he hadn't seen before! There were reds, greens, yellows, oranges and pinks, all fresh and rich. Ron's mouth dropped open.

They carefully slid the plate on the table and looked at Ron.

'Does Master Ron like?'

'Master Ron loves!' The two little elves looked delighted at each other, gave the lowest bow they could and trotted off, laughing gleefully.

Ron finished and sat back content.

This place was great, wherever and whatever it was. The elves obviously liked it here and Ron trusted the judgement of elves; they knew their stuff and had been dealing with people for a very long time, they knew the good from the bad.

'Spoon?' Ron called out and straight away Spoon appeared.

'Yes Master Ron,' her tone was merry and wanting to please.

'Where should I go now?'

'Spoon must call Sparkle for Master Ron. Sparkle will sort out your clothes for tonight's party tonight,' she smiled.

'Party?' Ron asked curiously; Ron hoped there would be food at this party. Spoon called out for Sparkle.

'Yes Master Ron, there is a party for Master Ron's arrival at the House. Goodbye Master Ron, Sparkle hopes she will meet Master Ron again soon,' she smiled as Sparkle arrived.

'Me too Spoon, thank Fork, Knife, Salt and Pepper for me. Goodbye,' he gave her a smile and wave as he followed Sparkle out of the kitchen. Sparkled took the smaller door and then Ron the larger.

He followed her to a large, spacious room. Square cupboards, manly wardrobes and sharp mirrors lined the walls. There were also dressers with every type of hair product on but no makeup; Ron assumed this was the male dressing room.

'Please stand there Master Ron,' she pointed to a certain spot on the floor, Ron obeyed and as he did three mirrors surrounded him, one at the back and one at each side. 'May Master Ron undress please? You may leave your underwear on,' she added as he stripped down to his red boxers. When his clothes were on the floor, he thought he heard Sparkle utter something.

'Sparkle _will_ burn those.'

He gave Sparkle a better look as she inspected her newest canvas. She was short, had huge brown eyes and a smile always played on her lips. She looked kind, trustworthy and affectionate. Ron liked her, like he had liked every other elf he had been introduced to so far.

She hurried off and when she came back, dress robes followed her.

The shirt was white silk but had effortless ruffles at the end of the long sleeves and on the chest. The trousers were pure black with a line of green above the two top pockets. The long robe was pure black, silk but the inside lining was a Slytherin green. All of the clothes were immaculate, handsome and stylish. And obviously expensive.

'For me?'

'Yes Master Ron, for you. May you put them on?' Ron did as she said.

When he had them on, he thought he had never felt so charming and attractive. The green and black complimented his black hair, gave his dark eyes a bright, mysterious spark and somehow made his skin seemed darker, not a ghost white. The lines of the robes enhanced his strong, square jaw line and muscular body, also making his legs look longer and his chest broader.

'Wow,' he uttered as he looked in the mirrors. Sparkle placed two black shiny shoes in front of him, the tip of the shoes slightly pointed, and a pair of green socks. He put them both on; the shoes elongated his already large feet and gave him an inch more of surplus height.

'Does Master Ron like?'

'Yes! Thank you Sparkle,' the little elf blushed.

'There is no need to thank Sparkle, she is happy to help.'

Another elf had appeared, it was a male but he looked very much like Sparkle but with a little more height.

'This is Sparky, Sparkle's brother. Sparky will deal with your hair. Goodbye Master Ron,' Ron thanked her again and waved to her as she snapped away.

'Hello,' smiled Sparky brightly. He led Ron to a dresser and made him sit. This time no mirrors appeared.

Over recent time, Ron hadn't cut his hair or even attempted to style it, he had left it to do its own thing. It was now long enough to put into a ponytail and that's how Ron had it. Sparky tried hard to hide his disgust at the mop of so-called hair.

'Sparky shall sort out Master Ron's hair,' he smiled and looked at Ron's mop. Ron just closed his eyes as Sparky set to work; he liked having long hair.

'Finished,' said Sparky brightly after an hour. Mirrors appeared around Ron's hair.

Ron was once again impressed.

His black hair looked elegant, shiny, rich, dark and smooth. It swept just below his ears, with shorter layers on top and a small right side-fringe which swept into the rest of his black mane. It had a sense of styled wildness about it; someone had managed to tame it but it kept its mysterious, rugged, feral look. Ron liked it. He again augmented his strong facial lines and gave him a commanding, serious look but yet he looked friendly.

This was the best he had ever looked.

He didn't miss his blue eyes, his long nose, freckles, lanky body or bright red hair. They made him look ordinary, average, young, feeble, simple and boring. He was now distinguished, strong, courteous, confident, formidable and extremely handsome.

If only the girls of Hogwarts could see him now.

'You've done an amazing job, Sparky,' beamed Ron as he looked at his new hair. Sparky bowed.

'Thank you Master Ron, Sparky appreciates it greatly. Master Ron must go down to the Main Hall now for the party,' the elf smiled happily as he looked at his latest work, perhaps this was the best to date.

'Oh, okay, will you take me?' Sparky nodded and bowed. Ron began to follow Sparky away and as he strode through the corridors, elves would stop and bow low until he passed. They obvious knew who he was and respected him greatly.

They had now reached two huge black doors which stood protectively from the floor all the way to the high ceilings. The wooden doors were elaborately and complexly carved, snakes seemed to be the main idea of the stunning design. Suddenly, Ron remembered two questions he had wanted to ask since he had woken up, both of which seemed so important and obvious – why hadn't he asked them before?

'Where I am Sparky? And why?'

'Master Ron is at Malfoy Manor because this is where Master Ron belongs. Master is finally home with Mistress Bellatrix and Master Dark Lord.'


	14. Dresses & Obviously

_This one is to all of you anonymous reviewers, who I can never reply too, and those of you who I can't PM and so I can't reply to your great reviews! I adore all of your reviews; they make this writing all worthwhile! :D_

* * *

'Oh, no, no, I can't go in,' Ron's face turned a little more pale.

'Yes, of course you can Master Ron; I'll just open the doors for you. Everyone is waiting for you, Master Ron!'

'Bloody hell, do-,' Ron's protest against it was cut shut as Sparky's magic opened the great doors.

Ron stared in awe at the crowd of black below him.

A great staircase opened up and led down onto a huge magnificent dance floor, which was now spilling over with black capes. Elves milled around happily, carrying plates of food and alcoholic beverages. Grand chandeliers hung from the high arched ceiling, their beauty and sparkle made all of the other delicate chandeliers look cheap and flimsy. Once again Ron's jaw dropped down in awe.

Suddenly he saw one black figure push through the crowds, running up the stairs towards him. That female perfume he had first smelt returned to his lungs.

* * *

'Hello, hello?' whispered Hermione to a dim room.

Suddenly lights blared on and a throng of elves appeared.

'What can we make for Mistress?'

'I am not your mistress,' she said with disgust. 'You know Ron don't you?' Suddenly the elves' smile widened, they looked like mini Cheshire Cats, but not as fluffy, cute or cat like.

'Of course we know Ron,' they did not give him the 'Master' title, but it was not because they did not respect him; he was their favourite student and they completed his orders without any questions. When he asked them to call him Ron, they called him Ron with a smile.

'Do you know where he is?' She asked; this was _her_ plan. The elves were sure to know if Ron had been taken to a house where his Mother was, there was sure to be elves and every elf knew every other elf worth knowing about. They would know if Ron was well.

They could get a message to him.

The elf would had been answering her questions so far, shooed the others away and brought Hermione a chair. Hermione sat.

This elf was a female, she was plump and slightly shorter than normal but she carried her head high and was obviously of high-elfish birth. Her family had probably been serving great wizards for hundreds or maybe thousands of years. Her nose was longer and her kind eyes a bright blue, they shone with majestic pride. She had a warm, maternal air.

'May I ask your name, Miss?' Accepting Hermione's unspoken order to not call her mistress; Miss would do.

'Hermione, and yours?'

'Aine,' she said with a smile, Hermione suddenly noticed a small Irish accent, which had been squashed over the years by her English living and speaking. 'What do you wish of Ron?'

'I want to know where he is,' she said once again. Aine looked at her, staring deep into Hermione's doe brown eyes.

'Do you have a black dress, Miss?' Hermione gave the elf a funny look.

'No,' she answered unsurely.

'Could Miss get one?'

'Err, yes I think I could _find_ one,' the word she really meant was '_steal_' but that sounded bad and stealing was not a Hermione action, finding was. 'Can you tell me where he is?' She didn't have time for irrelevant questions.

'No,' she said shortly. 'But Aine can show you,' she said with a smirk. Hermione gasped. 'Aine has been not allowed to say where Ron is but no one forbade her to show any one. Meet Aine back in the Kitchens when you have got the dress on. Aine can do your hair and makeup, Aine was once an appearance elf.' Hermione nodded at her instructions, finding it weird to be ordered around by an elf, but she wasted no time in bolting out of the kitchens. 'Hurry Miss,' added Aine as Hermione left.

* * *

'Have any of you seen Hermione?' Asked Harry as he looked around the common room. Neville, who sat beside him in Ron's chair, shook his head, but Harry hadn't expected him to know anyway. His question had been more address to Ginny, who sat in Hermione's usual chair.

'Yes actually, I saw her a minute ago, she looked all flustered,' said Ginny thoughtfully as her mind wonder back to a few minutes previously. 'But she looked happy about something.'

'Did you speak to her?' Asked Harry curiously, Hermione was never flustered; she was always cool and calm and composed.

'Well, I tried but I don't think she heard me.'

'Oh,' said Harry shortly, not knowing what was wrong with Hermione, maybe Ron's disappearance was getting to her. He had always thought that there was something going on between them two. Maybe he was right, and it wouldn't be for the first time.

'I know where she is.'

'Oh! Hello Luna,' Harry had just looked down when the happy voice caused his head to shoot up. 'Where is she?'

'The cat's mother? I don't know where She is but I know where Hermione is,' said Luna in all seriousness.

'Where, Luna?'

'She has gone to find her dark cloaked Lord,' and with that Luna skipped back out of Gryffindor.

'What?' Said Harry and Ginny in Luna's wake, they were both confused by her random appearance and her seemingly irrelevant comment.

'Oh! How's she getting there?' Asked Neville quietly but Harry and Ginny heard him.

'You know what she meant?' Harry's evening had just gone from confusing to extremely confusing.

'Of course,' said Neville with a look of complete bewilderment on his face; who could _not _understand that? 'Lord? _Lord? _Dark _cloaked_? A dark cloaked Lord? Merlin! Who wears a dark cloak?'

'Snape.'

'I thought I was the stupid one,' muttered Neville to himself. 'No, Harry, who?'

'Death eaters?'

'Thank you Ginny!'

'She's gone to find Draco Malfoy.'

'I thought we'd gone over this, Harry, with Hermione! Draco Malfoy is _not_ a death eater. You've got some kind of obsession with that git,' Ginny shook her head and looked back at the, now, in control and smart Neville.

'Now think, who do we know who has _recently_ been found to have a connection with death eaters?'

'Snape!'

'No Harry,' said Neville flatly. 'Ginny?'

'No, I had someone but I don't think so. It wouldn't make sense. She couldn't get to him.'

'Yeah, that's who Luna means.'

'It must be but... how?'

'I know, maybe she's figured something out.'

'But she'd at least come to Harry or even me, if she'd got something of importance. And how would Luna know?'

'Luna loads everything that goes on around here. Maybe she can't tell us?'

Harry's head just turned left and right and left and right and left and right, in time with the constant conversation; he was lost.

'Who?'

'It's obvious Harry,' said Ginny with a smile.

'Well, it _obviously _not, because I don't know!'

'Just tell him Ginny before I beat him with his Herbology book!'

'A dark cloaked Lord! Dark cloaks equals death eaters or something to do with them. Then a Lord, so it's a Lord associated with dark cloaks or death eaters...'

'Why's she going to look for Voldermort?' A shiver went around all eavesdropping.

'Neville said _recently_,' said Ginny but Harry still looked as confused as ever.

'Ron! She's gone looking for Ron!' By now, Neville had left before he did something he might have later regretted, _might _have later regretted.

'But how's she going to get there? And why does Luna know? And how did she know where he'd be? And why didn't she tell me?' But Harry's questions received no answers.

Ginny had walked away; she was seconds away from hitting Harry with a bat-bogey hex.

'Where did everyone go?'

* * *

'Hello Miss.'

'Hi Aine, does it look okay?'

'Yes Miss, lovely. Please sit down.' Hermione took the seat that Aine offered her and sat in silence as Aine did her thing. The motherly elf hummed to herself as she completed her work; she'd loved her previous job and was now wondering why she'd ever decided to become a Kitchen elf. Maybe it was because of the children. Yes, it was. She loved children and here, she met some of the nicest and politest there was.

'Does Miss like?' Asked Aine as she looked on her latest piece of work; she nodded as she silently admired it. In her mind, the hair and makeup couldn't have been applied better.

'Merlin! Aine it's beautiful!' Hermione tilted and turned her head to get a better look in the mirror that had just appeared in front of her.

'It will suit Miss then.' Hermione blushed and shook her head in disagreement; she wasn't like other girls. She was nothing like the other _feminine_ girls. Hermione had her books, common sense and brains when other girls had clothes, makeup and beauty.

'Thank you Aine, will you take me now?'

'Yes Aine will take Miss in a minute. But Miss, beware! You must act like a Pure-blood. Does Miss understand what Aine means? No. Well, Pure-bloods take a lot of care in the way others see them and their appearance. They don't walk, Miss, they glide gracefully, effortlessly. Muggle-borns and Half-bloods just walk. You must glide Miss. Otherwise they shall know and they will be _very_ angry if they found Miss amongst them. Miss must hold her head high and look down on others. Does Miss understand what Aine means now? Yes – is Miss sure? Good, Aine does not want Miss to end up raped, tortured and murdered. Aine will take you now.'

On hearing Aine's last sentence, Hermione didn't know if she wanted to go. She would have to act like a Pure-blood and she didn't know if she could. Surely they would know that she wasn't one of Them.  
But she had to go.  
She had to find Ron.  
She had to make sure he was well.

Her heart would not rest until she found the truth.

Her heart would not rest until she found Ron.

* * *

'OMG! Pav, have you seen my dress?'

'What dress Hunnie?'

'The black one? You know the long one? It was here!'

'Oh yeah, I saw it earlier Lav!'

'When?'

'It's not yours though.'

'Yes it is.'

'No it's not.'

'Yes it is! Why shouldn't it be?'

'Because I saw Hermione carrying it and when I asked her if it was hers, she was like "yeah, my sister sent it for me" and I was like "oh, I never knew you had a sister" and she was "yeah!" and then I was like, well actually, I was like nothing, 'cause she'd walked away. But she said it was hers.'

'Oh! Well, Hermione Granger wouldn't steal or borrow without asking. I'm probably just having a blonde moment.'

'Yeah, Hun, just a blonde moment.'

'Pav?'

'Yeah Lav?'

'Would Hermione look better in it than me? Does Hermione even know how to put on a dress?'

'Probs not! And no one could look better than you in it, Lav. You're like totally hot, everyone thinks so.'

'Thanks babe!'


	15. Balls & Brooms

_Howdy Partner! I know, I know, it's been too long! I wanted to make this a long-ish chapter, so it's taken me longer to write. :D_

* * *

Hermione gasped as she set eyes on Malfoy Manor for the first time, her mouth dropped open in awe but she quickly shut it again and her face returned to a pleasant, forced smile. If she was to be a pure-blood, she would be used to all of this, she would be used to all of the beauty, she would be used to all of the polish and she would be used to all of the grace. She had to be beautiful, polished and graceful, how hard could that be?

'Aine will leave Miss now, please Miss, take care,' Hermione was about to ask a question when the elf vanished from view.

'Is Miss lost?' Called a high-pitched voice from behind her. Hermione span around to see a small kind face staring up at her.

'Yes,' she answered shortly and raised her head up, hoping to look pure-blooded. Hermione didn't think the elf was fooled but yet, the elf played along. Two small elves came along, with filled trays, received orders from the female and quickly ran off, their trays did not wobble; practice makes perfect.

'Please follow Spoon Miss,' she said with a smile and Hermione followed, trying to be graceful. They had been walking for a few seconds when a cold voice called out.

'Spoon, I'll take the young lady from here,' from the shadows a black robed wizard appeared.

His hair was slicked back; his cold grey eyes checked Hermione and a small smile played on his thin lips.

'Yes Master Draco,' Spoon gave a low bow and rushed backwards.

'What's your name?' Hermione froze temporarily but it seemed Draco hadn't noticed; his eyes weren't near her face.

'Smith,' she answered, thinking of the first name that came to her head. 'Bellatrix Smith,' she nodded her head. 'You must be Draco Malfoy?' He smirked smugly; he liked people to know his name.

'Please, allow me to accompany you to the ballroom,' she gave a thin smile and took Draco's arm.

Hermione first wondered how Malfoy had got to his house and then wondered how such an annoying little...thing could seem so charming and nice; he was polite, immaculately dressed and, if she was honest, looked rather handsome.

He said nothing until they reached two great doors, he nodded to a burly elf and suddenly the doors opened.

Hermione held in a gasp and just gave a small smile.

'How pretty,' she commented as they walked down a vast staircase, black capes milled beneath them.

'Please, let me introduce you to my Father,' Hermione was reluctant but gave a small nod as she surveyed her surroundings. The room was incredibly beautiful but she could not see Ron or an exit route. If things did go pear-shaped, she wanted to have a plan but the only doors out were the ones she had just entered through and she doubted greatly if she or Ron would be able to get out of them unnoticed.

'Father, this is Miss Bellatrix Smith,'Lucius Malfoy stood proud and kissed Hermione's hand gently.

'Bella please,' she said with a slight giggle, this seemed to be the correct reaction.

'Lucius Malfoy, I'm charmed to meet you Bella, Cissy?' With a call, a striking woman appeared. Her skin was almost snow white, her blonde hair shined as bright as the sun and her black gowned caressed the white marble floor.

'This is my wife Narcissa Malfoy,' he announced to Hermione, the amount of pride and love in his voice was evident; Hermione wondered how two seemingly loving and charismatic people could be so horrid.

'Oh, Cissy, please,' she smiled and gently kissed Hermione's cheeks.

'Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you both,' she smiled forcefully and noticed that Malfoy was still glued to her side.

She needed to search for Ron, who would be in here, and she needed to lose her new best friend. If she could find that house elf again, then she could ask about...

'Please, come dance with me,' Malfoy's voice cut across her thoughts.

'Oh, yes,' she accepted, seemly, gladly but in reality she wanted to growl and run away. Malfoy's parents glowed as their son took Hermione out onto the floor.

Hermione, suddenly, realised what a great opportunity this was! She could dance around the floor and, unnoticed to anyone, look for Ron. It would be harder than before, since he wouldn't have his bright, red-hair, but he was tall, so his head would stick out. And it was common sense that he would be a centre of attention somewhere or would be dancing with his "mother" and she would make sure everyone saw them or at least Ron.

Luckily, she had paid a lot of attention during the dance lessons in fourth year and knew how to dance, almost like a Pure-blood. Malfoy was a Pure-blood so would be a graceful and accomplished dancer; the dancing wouldn't be a problem.

Then the music floated it; a slow song.

Hermione wanted to scream, but like always, kept her emotions in check. Malfoy pulled her close and one of his delicate hands slid further down her waist then she would have liked, but she said nothing and smile. Pure-bloods suffered in silence, especially the females, so Hermione would have to too.

'_He smells nice,_' Hermione thought distractedly but quickly resumed her work hat; smelling wouldn't help find Ron. As the slowly graced the floor, Hermione couldn't see Ron or his mother, this plan was failing and failing fast.

'I haven't seen you at Hogwarts before,' remarked Malfoy innocently, Hermione remained composed.

'I did not wish to study there... too many Mud-bloods,' she kept herself from crying and her last remark seemed to please Malfoy.

'Merlin, the place is overrun with them,' she gave an agreeing signal and hoped he would stop talking. 'I have not heard the name "Smith" before.' There was a brief pause while the clogs in Hermione's head whirled wildly.

'Oh... we are a small but wealthy family, we are placed across the world, my Mother, Father and I are the only ones in the United Kingdom,' she said her mind racing with plausible lies, she remembered to make her voice louder and full of pride when mentioning her family; every Pure-blood was proud of their ancestry, whether they were a Weasley or a Malfoy. Family mattered.

Once again, Malfoy seemed happy with her answer and they went into a fine silence.

'Do you know who this party is for?' Hermione gave a small giggle, not knowing what to say. She went to give a nervous answer but Malfoy cut across her, his deeper louder voice squashing hers. 'Don't worry, I don't think many people know really, but I do,' he gave a smile.

'Oh, who?' She asked, trying to sound too keen.

'Mr Ronald Marvolo Lestrange,' he tried to sound happy but there was a huge undertone of hatred and spite. 'He is my cousin and the Dark Lord's only son,' when mentioning the family relation, Malfoy almost growled and sneered in pure malice.

'I heard he was back,' Hermione said, hoping to continue this conversation.

'Yes, we all thought he was dead...turns out he wasn't,' but it sounded like Malfoy wanted him to be. 'He had been taken by Weasleys,' he said their name like they were a lesser, stupider race, like they were worthless.

'Oh,' she uttered, wanting to slap Malfoy into next week.

'I know, how horrid for him? But he is here now.'

'Really?' Hermione allowed herself to look around more evidently for Ron.

'Yes,' he said shortly, obviously not happy with her interest. 'Let us now talk about-,' Hermione cut across.

'Where is he? I can't see him. Oh! Could you introduce me?' She asked brightly and looked into his eyes. Malfoy couldn't decline, he had to accept.

'Yes, yes of course.'

'Is he as amazing as they say?'

'Who says?' Malfoy asked.

'The girls, of course,' she gave a small giggle, not on account of what she had said but the pure annoyance written across Malfoy's face. He was meant to be the one girl's flocked around, but Hermione had just said it was his worst enemy. The boy who had pushed him away and out, he wasn't The Next Big Thing, Ronald bloody Lestrange was.

Malfoy said no more and in a few seconds, the song ended. Hermione took Malfoy's arm eagerly. She didn't know if she overdoing it but Malfoy seemed preoccupied, probably thinking of how many ways he could painfully do away with Ron.

They made their way through the crowds, black figures smiled as the passed; elves bowed and offered whatever was on their trays.

They were soon at the back of the ballroom, where three large throne-like seats were placed. Two of the three seats were taken, one on either side of the higher, greater throne. In the left one sat a glowing woman, who looked a million times better than wanted posters showed her. She looked so different from when Hermione had seen her at the Ministry; she was almost a totally different woman. Her thick black hair tumbled down and embraced her refined face, her figure looked perfect in her tight black corset and flowing black skirt. A smile played on her lips as she surveyed the blackness in front of her.

In the right seat sat a boy, or should that be man? He was tall and powerfully built. He screamed handsome, power and intelligence but yet he looked gentle and kind.

He was Hot.  
He sat God-like on his chair but looked uninterested and stared deadly at the great doors.

'Aunt Bella, this is Bellatrix Smith,' the introductions were made between the two and it was not a friendly or as warm as those before with Malfoy's parents.

'This,' said Malfoy as they moved to the other side. 'Is Ronald Marvolo Lestrange.'

* * *

Ron, after being attacked by a motherly Bellatrix, had be ushered through the crowds to the dance floor. He was made to dance with Bella and look like he was enjoying it. He had been sitting in his chair ever since.

He hated it.

And he couldn't escape.

He'd eaten, even though for once, he wasn't hungry. He felt like he'd been sitting there for hours, when in fact, it had only been one.

Many people had come and introduced themselves to him; he had smiled back and spoken politely, even when introduced to the Malfoys.

But suddenly he sat up alert and interested.

Malfoy was walking towards him with a girl.

She had perfectly curled brunette hair which fell down perfectly, her brown eyes shone brightly and beautifully, her face was gracefully sculpted and her long black dress hung loosely to her body. Her eye make-up was smoky, black and rather sexy, her skin was a pale pink and her smiling lips were a bright, unnatural red. She walked with an air of mystery and charm but yet, Ron could have sworn he knew her. But how could he?

She was just another Pure-blood girl.

'Hello Cousin,' said Malfoy with a sneer; Ron ignored him.

'Hello,' Ron got up from his throne. 'And what is your name?' He kissed her hand tenderly and allowed his lips to linger for longer than they needed to.

'Bellatrix Smith,' she said in almost a whisper; this couldn't be Ron. It wasn't.

'A beautiful name for a beautiful face,' he gave a lop-sided grin. 'Ronald Marvolo Lestrange, but you, of course, can call me Ron,' she gave a small giggle.

That grin was Ron. But it wasn't Ron. This wasn't Ron.

Where was the long hair? Scruffy appearance?

He had only realised she was a female last year and now he spoke to her like she was a High Princess.

'Would you care for the next dance?'

'Where are you going?' Bellatrix's voice rang out before Hermione could answer.

'To dance with this enchanting lady,' Bellatrix seem satisfied with his reply and sat down, but still watched him as the couple made their way to the dance floor.

A slow song stared up and Ron pulled Hermione closer than Malfoy had done, but yet his hand was much higher up her back than Malfoy's.

He leant down and whispered into her ear.

'Bloody hell Hermione! What are you doing here?' His tone was rushed and angry. 'You'll get killed!'

'Ron, it is you!'

'Of course, it's me! Who else was it going to be? Dumbledore? How did you get here?' Hermione quietly explained what had happened, while she was still in shock of this God in front of her being Ron.

'You are so lucky!' He gave a deep, quite laugh. 'So Malfoy, eh?' He said with a wink. Hermione gave him a quick tap on the arm.

'No!' She blushed and looked down at the floor.

'He looked quite happy, I'd love to see the look on his face when he realises it's you, but that's not going to happen,' he added quickly, not even he would be able to save Hermione from the mass of black cloaks.

'You can dance?' Laughed Hermione, changing the subject. Ron glared at her then smiled.

'Yes, I can dance; otherwise your little feet would have been squashed by now. How are we going to get out of here?'

'You don't want to stay?'

'Do you? The quicker I can get out of here the better! It's going to be hard.'

'One door,' nodded Hermione.

'Yeah, plus my stalker and your new boyfriend,' Hermione glared while Ron gave a small laugh. 'Merlin, if looks could kill...,' Hermione glanced over to where Ron had been previously looking, Malfoy stood on the edge of the dance floor. His gaze was so cruel, envious and loathsome that if looks could kill, both of them would be making the Longbottoms' look perfectly sane.

'How did you know it was me?' It seemed Hermione had knocked Ron from a daydream.

'I just knew it was you. Merlin! Are there any others here?' Ron started to look around for any other stray Hogwarts' pupils.

'Ron, I've already explained, no, just me.'

'Damn! We really have no chance... unless. Play along.'

Before Hermione could ask, say or even think anything she was locked in a passionate kiss with Ron.

She didn't need to "play along". She had wanted this ever since she had first set eyes on his fiery hair. Ron pulled her even closer, deepening the kiss. Hermione couldn't and didn't want to think.

'Take my hand, giggle, smile,' Hermione just wanted to kiss him again, but knew she had to follow his orders. She gave a giggle as Ron pushed past smiling black capes. Some of the females they past gave her a wink, a smile or a nod, silently congratulating her on catching the most eligible and greatest dragon available.

'Doors please,' he said gruffly to two burly looking elves and without hesitation they completed their master's order. 'Thanks,' he said and pulled Hermione through them as soon as there was a gap big enough for them to squeeze through.

'Ron, my shoes,' Ron's pace had picked up and Hermione was having trouble keeping the pace.

'Take them off then, hurry,' he stood impatiently as she whipped off her heels; whoever invented heels was obviously not in a hurry to escape from a throng of blackness.

As soon as she picked up her shoes, stood up and looked to Ron, she was shoved against the wall.

'Sorry,' Ron whispered when he broke of their second fiery kiss. 'Someone was coming,' he gave his lop-sided grin and grabbed her hand. Hermione was now able to keep up with Ron's huge strides, he led her through a maze of corridors, stairs and doors, and soon she lost all bearing of where they were.

She was about to ask their location when she was thrown into a room.

'Undress,' barked Ron as lights flickered on.

One part of her mind wanted to obey the order completely, one part wanted to sit and watch Ron as he began to strip and one part was so confused and full of questions that it just ran around screaming crazily.

Ron noticed her expression and he gave a throaty laugh.

'Bloody hell, 'Mione. No!' He shook his head with a smile. 'Do you really think we're going to get out looking like this?'

'Oh,' she soon understood and laughed.

They were in a room full of cupboards, mirrors and wardrobes.

'Sparkle?' He called and straight away an elf appeared.

'Master Ron? Why is Master Ron not at the party?' She soon caught sight of a dishevelled Hermione and noticed that Ron had to top on. 'Sparkle cannot give out contraceptive potions,' she said.

'Is sex on everyone's mind, minus mine? No Sparkle.'

'But Sparkle can get Folly. Folly can give out contraceptive potions,' the elf said with a smile. She was about to leave and complete the unspoken order, she thought she had been given, when Ron madly waved his hands and shook his head.

'No, no, no. I want clothes, we need to change,' Ron said as he hopped around, trying to take off his trousers. ''Mione, strip?' He looked over to see Hermione still fully clothed.

'Yes of course Master,' she said with a smile and a tape measure appeared.

'No, Sparkle, sorry, I'm sure you can guess her size. We need clothes quickly and do _not_ tell anyone what you are doing, for who or why,' his tone turned more threatening towards the end.

With a bow and a nod, the elf vanished.

An awkward silence trampled in.

Ron and Hermione both stood in their underwear; they didn't know where to look or what to say.

Suddenly, Ron jumped on her and began kissing her again.

'Oh, sorry,' the door opened and a man stumbled in. He was obviously out of his head and a small witch giggled drunkenly on his arm. 'This is taken Agatha, we'll 'ave to find somewhere else,' he began to close the door.

'Have fun, I know we will,' called Agatha with a high-pitched laugh.

'Sorry,' Ron said and a small tinge of pink appeared on his cheeks.

'It's fine,' Hermione turned into a tomato and got up from the floor. 'How did you know?'

'I heard the floor boards creak and the lights are on in here, so they must have thought it was open and they could err...,' he couldn't bring himself to finish of the sentence, it was awkward enough.

But luckily, Sparkle appeared with a happy smile, two piles of clothes floating behind her.

'Here are the clothes Master Ron asked for and Sparkle also brought a hairbrush and wipes,' Ron quickly grabbed his and threw Hermione's at her along with the hairbrush and wipes.

In a flash, both were dressed.

'Thanks Sparkle,' Ron stood in light blue jeans and a black t-shirt, which hung tightly to his body, and he held a long, black coat in his hands. Hermione stood in black, loose jeans and a light-red, long-sleeved top. Her make-up had been quickly scrubbed off, she now stood fresh-faced and her once tidy, exquisite curls were now a mass of frizz, which she placed back in tidy pony-tail.

'Now,' said Ron continuing, his voice was stern and commanding. 'Get the front gates and doors open, I also want my wand. If anyone asks for either of us, you have not seen or heard from us. If anyone comes near the front doors, clear them away. Also, we'll want a broom; make sure it's a good one. Tell the other elves, that if they see us, they haven't and if anyone asks for us, they say nothing. Thank you Sparkle and thank the others for me,' he gave a smile and gave the elf an unsuspecting hug.

With a small blush and a huge smile, she disappeared.

He threw the black coat on and placed the hood up. Hermione looked at him and realised what a terrifying and intimidating death eater Ron could be, she was glad she didn't have to duel or fight against him and hope she never would.

'I haven't got any shoes!' Said Hermione just before they were about to leave.

'You'll be fine, you've got socks on,' he muttered; the last thing that was on his mind was shoes. She said nothing back and followed Ron out of the room.

There was no one around and they could only hear a faint whisper of music and a hum of voices.

'Master, here is your wand,' Sparkle appeared silently in front of them and handed over Ron's wand. 'Sparkle has informed the other elves and they are all sworn to secrecy. The broom is waiting by the front doors; the gates will open when you approach. Please be careful Master Ron,' she added with a whisper and was soon gone.

'How are we both going to get away?' Said Hermione, wondering why there was only one broom and Ron knew she couldn't fly and was terrified to do so.

'You're going on the same broom as me, I know it's not what you'd want but it's the only plan I've got,' he whispered as they kept to the dark shadows.

'Why do-,' Ron cut across her knowing what her curious nature would want to know.

'The gates? They have to be open for anything to come in or out, there are very powerful and old spells around this house and if we tried to fly out, we'd hit the spells, fall back to Earth and we would alert the whole house to our escape plan. We would not be able to talk our way out of that,' Hermione nodded her understanding and they carried on in silence.

'How-,' Hermione asked a few moments later, Ron understood the question before he was asked it; Hermione was very predictable.

'Everyone one knows that,' he smiled. 'All pure-bloods have their own spells and curses around their houses, only the Ministry know them. Even the Burrow has them, but they are weaker and not as nasty, we don't have much to hide.'

Hermione smiled as she heard Ron call the Weasleys "we"; he still loved them and wanted to be with them. That was what she had wanted to know, among other things, when she had set out.

But as she walked behind Ron in silence, her wand out on guard, she began to wish that she'd brought someone else with her or preferably the whole DA and a few professors; if they got caught, they would have a lot of explaining to do and Hermione doubted that even Ron could talk his way out of this one. They might just lock Ron in a room somewhere but they wouldn't hurt him, Bellatrix Lestrange, wouldn't allow that, but her...

The things they'd do to her weren't even worth thinking about; she already felt sick and pale.

They had to get out.

They had to get out quickly.

Ron smiled as he saw the front doors slightly ajar and a polished, perfect broom lying in wait for them. He signalled to Hermione and with a look at each other, ran to the doors.

He quickly picked up the broom and ushered Hermione out of the doors and into the cool night air.

The Malfoy grounds were expansive and well-kept but due to the clear night air and bright full-moon. Ron could see the gates.

'Run,' he barked.

They began to run to the huge, iron gates which began to slowly open. Hermione was much slower than Ron, due to her much smaller gate, legs, feet and lack of shoes, with a laugh, Ron picked Hermione up and threw her over his shoulder.

They'd make it.

They'd get away.

Hogwarts was only a small flight away, they'd get Home and they'd be safe and well.

Hermione laughed as she bobbed up and down on Ron's back; they must look so stupid to anyone who saw them. But she didn't care, they were getting away and she didn't have to do anything at all. She just had to stay there and enjoy the view.

She was surveying the house as they quickly increased the gap between it and themselves, when something caught her eye.

One of the lights at the front of the house was on and a tall, black figure stood watching. The figure was staring right at them; it swiftly turned away and walked away from the window.

'Ron,' she whispered, but Ron couldn't hear. 'Ron,' she called louder.

The figure, whoever it had been, was now standing in front of the house, with a mass of black behind it.

'What?' Ron called happiness in his voice, his voice sound cool and relaxed like they were just having a nice walk through the grounds of Hogwarts.

'Stop,' she said shortly and Ron obeyed her nervous ask.

He carefully put her down. She just pointed behind him with tears in her eyes.

He span to see the mass of black that Hermione was so worried about.

They were halfway between the gate and the mass, they could have made it if there had only been a few of them but it seemed the whole ball had decided to come outside.

'What are we going to do?' Whispered Hermione, her voice strangled by fear and sadness.

Ron said nothing; he had no idea and he couldn't see how they were both going to get out of this alive.

The sound of the gates clanging shut echoed eerily around the grounds.


	16. A New Master

'Die?'

'Ron! Don't think like that!'

'Well, if you've got a better idea?'

Hermione said nothing; right now, Ron's answer looked like the only way out. That would be it. They'd die horrid deaths, well she would, maybe not Ron. He might just be killed.

'Ron! Ron,' called out a screechy voice. 'Come to Mummy and you'll be fine! Just kill the Mud-blood first,' Ron growled at the order.

'Never!' He yelled. 'You kill her, you have to kill me.'

'Oh,' Bellatrix gasped but then shrugged. 'I can live with that.'

'That was not the answer he'd been expecting; they really did have no hope now. Ron would have been their only way out.

'Ron,' Hermione whispered gently, as the mass began to wonder forward.

'What?' He said through gritted teeth and pushed Hermione behind him defensively. He crouched low and arched his back like a wild animal, protecting its cub. Hermione was still hidden behind his back, due to his tall height, but she clung onto the back of his coat tightly, her knuckles pure white.

'I love you,' she whispered.

'That's nice,' he muttered as the first curse was fired.

'NO ONE SHALL HARM MASTER RON!' Roared a high-pitched voice.

Ron opened his closed eyes and Hermione peered to the side of Ron's wide back, her eyes grew wider and wider as she saw the sight in front of her.

Thousands of small elves stood guarding. They stood in lines, smallest to tallest. Some with pots and pans on their heads, others swinging curtains above their heads like lassos.

Ron spotted the voice that had just spoken; Spoon. She stood on a podium with a red tea towel wrapped around her, like a warrior sash; a shiny pot on her head, her helmet; and a ladle gripped in her hands. Behind her stood Knife and Fork, snarling like wild animals. All of their faces set on the mass of black, vicious expressions bared down on them.

'STAND DOWN NOW!' Yelled Bellatrix, these were _her _house elves.

'NO, YOU BITCH!' Spoon screamed back, she'd never liked that woman – who did? – And now, she had another master she could serve for. Under elfish rule, you had to stay with your family for life unless you were freed (and with pureblood families, that was neigh impossible), hers was the Lestrange family and Ron was a Lestrange... and she just happened to be taking all of Malfoy Manor's house elves with her. There was nothing against the rules about doing that. And she may have just called Hogwarts' elves and told them what was happening...just might have. 'YOU ARE OUR MISTRESS NO LONGER, WE TAKE ORDERS FROM MASTER RON!' Behind her the elves roared.

'YOU'LL ALL DIE!'

'NOT IF, WE GET YOU FIRST!'

Curses fired fast, elves screamed forwards, their magic more powerful than the wizards; they were more in number now. Ron wasted no time.

'ONE OF YOU PROTECT HERMIONE NOW!' A hand of smaller elves smiled and ran to do their job, standing guarding around Hermione. She, of course, tried to fight her defence, but their elfish magic was really no match for her. She stood helpless but protected.

Ron fired every damaging curse he could think of. Due to his longer legs, he quickly was at the front of the pack, his black cloak billowing. He now truly looked like a death eater, minus the lust for Mud-blood killing.

His first thought was to protect these loyal elves, next was to protect Hermione – but that was done for him – lastly was to slaughter his, so-called, Mother and make sure it hurt – that was in process.

Elves quickly caught onto his plan and made sure he had a way forward to her. She turned and ran back inside with a manic laugh.

'LET THE BOY THROUGH, HE'S MINE!'

The blackness carved him a way but surrounded the elves. Ron froze.

'GO MASTER RON, WE'LL DEAL WITH THIS!' Sparky stood and suddenly twists and spirals of magic weaved into the air from the surrounding elves, they quickly charged towards the death eaters' necks, crushing the bones beneath them.

Ron gave a small laugh at the rejoicing at the deaths of their cruel masters. But there was still fighting going on but the blackness was dwindling.

Ron could just see the tail of her black cape turning corners, with his wand raised on the attack, he followed quickly.

'Oh Ronnie, we could have been so great!' He had just re-entered the ball room and Bellatrix sat like a Queen on her throne, observing her newest visitor, who from the look on her face was a delight to see. She caressed the tip of her wand against her lips, an evil smile danced across them.

Ron said nothing but he silently advanced, never dropping her eye.

'Oh, where's your Mud-blood bitch?' She cackled.

Ron still said nothing; he wasn't going to rise to her bait. His face was stony and cold.

'Oh, come on, play with me!' She pouted and lent forward.

Ron still said nothing.

He just walked forward, his pace never changing, his expression never changing, his wish never changing.

She laughed manically, teasingly.

'Oh, so you've come to kill Mummy?' She laughed again, biting the tip of her wand this time.

He had now made it close to her throne, he mockingly bowed his head.

She slid off her throne on to the floor; her head tipped to one side, like an animal hearing a strange noise for the first time. The animal was confused, bewildered, it didn't understand what had just been heard, seen. It wasn't used to this.

She raised her wand up with a small smile.

'Goodbye Son.'


	17. Helpless Help

Just realised we're over 100 reviews :') So I'd like to give dedicate this chapter to every reviewer! :D  
Thanks guys! :)

* * *

Ron effortless dodged the curse. And with a flick of his wand, Bellatrix's wand flew across the room and with an echoing snap, crashed to the floor.

'I'm sorry...Son, please, don't kill your poor little mother!' She cowered and dropped closer to the floor, her chest rising and falling heavily, crocodile-tears began to fall down her cheeks.

Ron just kept walking forward, everything that had happened rushed through his head; all of the hurt, all of the heartache, all of the loneliness, all of the isolation.

He crouched to her level and looked deep into her eyes.

'Look behind you.'

Bellatrix's manic laugh rose up again.

Ron span around.

Hermione.

A tall death eater stood with Hermione close to his chest, a rusty knife held threateningly to her throat.

'No.'

'And don't think of calling you ickle elves.'

'They're dead,' Bellatrix laughed from behind him, harshly rejoicing at the deaths. And for proof, a small, broken body was thrown carelessly in to the room; her body bounced down the staircase, the small bones smashing with every thud, her body laid shattered at the bottom.

'Spoon,' uttered Ron; she'd given him so much and he had never had the chance to repay her. She didn't deserve it. She was the least deserving person in the world – yes, Ron saw her as a person, not just _some _elf; she was kind, warm and perfectly caring. She deserved _none _of this! And it was his entire fault.

He deserved this, not her.

And now, he was going to get Hermione killed. They would tear her apart, literally.

'You can have me, just let her go!' He said but Hermione protested against this, she wriggled against the knife. The man held her tighter; they would have no bait if she slit her throat...that would come later.

'Drop your wand,' Ron did as his mother said, she quickly snatched it up. She clutched it close but did not break it.

'Walk,' she ordered. They past Spoon's body and Ron wanted to lift her up and heal her, but she was gone and no amount of magic could ever bring her back, he just hoped that the other elves he had met, the ones who had protected and talked to him, were alive or in reasonable health. As the past Hermione, Ron wanted to save her from her situation but he knew if he did it would be the end for both of them. He mouthed a sorry and tears trailed down her face.

They began to fall from his.

* * *

'Master Harry, sir, Dobby needs to tell you something.'

'Hello Dobby, what is it?'

'It's about Master Ron and Mistress Hermione.'

Neville, who had been wondering around absentmindedly brushing his teeth, stopped and pricked up his ears to listen.

'What Dobby?' Asked Harry, eager to hear more.

'They are at Malfoy Manor and are in grave danger; Master Harry must hurry quickly, before they are killed.'

'Neville, get Ginny! Dobby, wait and then take us three with you!'

'I can't get her! She'll be in her dorm!' Called back Neville throwing his toothbrush in the vague direction of the bathroom, hitting Seamus in the eye in the process.

'Ow, you little-,'

'Your right! Get Luna then, she'll be around somewhere!' Hearing his orders, Neville ran as fast as he could out of the dorm.

'Dobby, when we're gone, you have to tell Dumbledore, but not before, okay?'

'Yes, Master Harry.'

Harry quickly ran from the dorm and was glad to see that Neville had already reached Luna and she was wondering down the girl dorm stairs with Ginny rushing behind her.

'We have to leave now, there is no time.'

They quickly, on Dobby's word, grabbed hold of the little elf and with a snap, were taken away.

* * *

'Hello,' whispered a small voice.

'Hello,' said another.

'Where are they?'

'They have been taken to the dungeons.'

'You will need to be quite.'

'They think the elves are all dead.'

'Idiots.' The two small elves said in unison.

'Who are you?'

'Salt.'

'Pepper.'

'We are Ron's.'

'The elves will look after you, if you will help the elves.'

'Is Hermione here?'

'Yes, she is.'

'Is she okay?'

'Well, yes Miss, she is.'

'As long as "okay" means, having a broken wrist,'

'And a bleeding nose.'

'Then, yes Miss, she is okay!'

'I don't think they're trying to be sarcastic.'

'Master Harry, do you need Dobby anymore?'

'No, thank you, but can you tell Dumbledore where we are and what's happening?'

'Of course, Master Harry.'

'I like him.'

'Who is he?'

'I think he worked here before.'

'Oh, yes, he was set free.'

'By a sock, I heard.'

'Really?'

'Yes, and,'

'Err, sorry but we need to save our friends.'

'Salt and Pepper apologise profusely.'

'Let us go.'

'Please be quiet.'

The group crept thought the corridors and through hidden passages; elves knew every hiding hole and secret passage in the houses they serves. They had served these houses since the day they were built and they hid no secrets from their small friends.

'Salt,'

'And Pepper,'

'Must leave you here!'

'They have other elves to look after,' they bowed low and with a small thank you from Harry, they left.

'Wait here,' Harry ordered and quietly peered around the corner.

He opened up a wooden door, it opened silently – it had been used so much, it never rusted. He peered down the stone, damp steps and heard a single, repetitive drop of water, but he also heard a gentle, quiet sob and a deep voice, trying to hush the female.

Ron and Hermione.

Harry chanced and dared to go down the steps; he softly made his way down and glanced a look around the corner to the cells.

Hermione's cell was the first cell and there was no guard, but Ron's was totally different. It was the last cell and guarded by three burly death eaters and Harry could actually see the magic wards around it.

Hermione would be easy to get, Ron on the other hand, would be a huge battle.

All he wanted to do was take them away and put them somewhere safe, preferably Hogwarts; they were his best friends, no matter their parentage, and he loved them no matter what.


	18. Heated Changes

As we reached over 100 reviews, you can have a double update :D

* * *

Harry, as quickly as he could, made his way back to the group and explained the situation.

'Why don't we wait for Dumbledore and the Order?' Asked Neville as they hid in a hole behind a large portrait. Harry just looked at Neville and shook his head once.

'No Neville, we never _wait, _we just act!'

* * *

'Really? Merlin!'

'Yes Professor Dumbledore.'

'Good, golly, gosh!' With a flash, Dumbledore had shot off his patronus and was waiting for the Order to come.

As it was a very urgent order, the Order stood in front of him in seconds. All ready and waiting for instructions, they knew this was serious but they didn't know why or how serious this truly was.

This mission would be the end for some; it would be their last ever mission. Not everyone would be coming back.

They listen intensely and Sirius paled when he heard Harry's name; Molly nearly fainted when she heard and gripped tightly onto Arthur's arm. She still loved her boy, she always had and always would.

She would protect him to the death.

* * *

'Hello Hermione.'

'Harry?' Hermione squealed quietly, looking quickly around to see the source of the voice; she knew it was Harry, she was sure of that, but she just couldn't see him.

Suddenly a hand came through the bars and Hermione grabbed it, holding it tight.

With an almost silent spell, Harry opened the door carefully, opened it just enough so he could get it and shut it behind him. He placed a finger to his lips as he pulled off his invisibility coat. She hugged him tightly, but gasped as he pulled away before she could move her arm.

They froze but no one called out or came.

'How?' She mouthed.

'Dobby, and two other elves,' he said silently back. She nodded with a sad smile.

'Who else?' She knew that even Harry wouldn't come here alone.

'Ginny, Neville and Luna. Dobby's going to tell Dumbledore. He'll bring help,' he said with a smile and Hermione's smile grew wider.

'We think we can get you out!'

'How?' Hermione did not see any way of getting out of here, alive that is.

'They're focused on Ron, they wouldn't notice you gone.'

Hermione was doubtful but this was the only plan Harry had and she wasn't going to argue. They had a chance and she would take it.

Hermione shuffled under the cloak, protecting her painful wrist. Together they managed to get out of the cell, even when the door slammed a little, none of the guards seemed to notice or care.

Suddenly Ron started up.

'DO YOU KNOW WHAT? I'LL KILL YOU ALL,' he suddenly jumped up and began banging on the bars, shaking them. Without a word, one shot a crucio curse. Ron didn't scream but began yelling nasty language, which would make even the hardest Slytherin gasp.

Hermione was so happy to be out of there and out of danger but yet, she didn't like leaving Ron behind and it seemed he had sensed their presence and given them a good cover to hurry out.

The greetings were warm and happy, none of the others were expecting Harry to actually return with Hermione, maybe he'd come back with a more clear plan, but actually with her_._

'How are we going to get Ron?' Asked Hermione when the welcome was done.

For once, Harry was silent and looked around at the others.

'Oh, why do I _always_ have to come up with a plan?' Harry really was at a dead end this time – he could see no way out of this. They would be able to overcome the guards but those spells were far too strong and powerful for them and if they went near, it was bound to set of some kind of alarm. And then they would definitely be in trouble. But could they wait for the Order, would they take too long? Harry doubted it but hoped they wouldn't be long.

* * *

'Merlin!' Yelled Hermione, instantly covering her mouth but she shouldn't have bothered.

Battle had started.

They lifted up the canvas they were hiding behind and quickly dropped it as a green curse shot past. Harry peered out to a side and saw two of the three death eaters charge up the stairs and down the corridor.

In a second, they had all jumped out, with their wands on the defensive but Hermione stood with no wand.

'Where is it?'

'I don't know!'

'Pepper,' called out Neville, on a whim. With a snap, Pepper appeared with Salt by his side – they always went around together, like Fred and George. Both had pans on their heads.

'Do you have Hermione's wand?' A sly smile appeared on the small elf's face.

'Yes,' gladly, he handed over the wand to Neville, who thanked the elf and dismissed him.

He handed it gently to Hermione, who smiled at its sight.

'I think we'll come back for Ron, there are more pressing matters at hand.'

They split up, Harry and Hermione together and Ginny, Luna and Neville together.

It was carnage.

Elves battled with caped wizards and Harry spotted Order Members scattered around. Hermione and Harry fired curses when they could but they were on their way to the top; they had to get Bellatrix before they could get Ron out.

They were her charms around his cell and when she died, they would too.

There were less Order members but with elfish help, they were at equals with the dark.

It took an hour but at least it seemed a winner was emerging. Black capes dwindled and now it seemed that the major battle was taking place in a beautiful ballroom.

Bellatrix stood on a throne and cackled as she fired curse in any and every direction, sometimes hitting her own side – that increased her laughing. People were in pain and some dying, it didn't matter who they were, it was just important that they were. She loved this environment; she only wished that she could have had her son by her side. But she could live with that.

'Move!' Yelled a voice and Hermione was pushed over, onto her broken wrist. She hissed out in pain.

'It was that or death,' said the voice, Hermione looked up to see the person who had just saved her life.

'Malfoy?'

'I prefer "Draco" and it's nothing.'

'Oh, sorry, thank you,' quickly Draco turned and fired a curse behind them. 'Do you have eyes? Well use them then!'

They were quickly put back to back, they had to protect each other; this would keep them alive.

Draco had never really had a problem with the girl, except that she was smarter and maybe more powerful than him – that was annoying – but he had no problem with her blood status, to him that didn't matter, it did to his parents and family, but not to him. Your blood lineage didn't make you who you were, you made yourself, pure-blood or muggle. He wouldn't survive if he didn't act like his family, he'd be killed in seconds, but now, with this battle, he had a chance to break free. Now, people could see him for who he truly was; Dumbledore could give him protection and he'd be safe and he could fight for the light. He could fight for the side he truly belonged with.

Hermione was secretly happy; she'd never thought badly of this boy, well she did when he insulted her, but she'd always seen deeper into him. Before, he had been polite, kind and well-mannered and she thought that was the true him; that was how pure-blood males were raised. And she'd once seen him help up a first year Huffelpuff, who just happened to be a Muggle; he did have a heart, she knew that, but he just didn't like to show it.

It was more heated than ever now.

Curses flew faster than ever and they became more dangerous, more deadly.

Everything was changing.

Now it seemed like there were more cloaks of black then the Order; elves were fast disappearing. Soon all elves were gone, but they were not dead, they had just left. Why was any ones guess, but it was the last thing on their minds – surviving was the first.

Bellatrix stayed standing on her throne, cackling more than ever. She was in her element! She still didn't care who she was hitting, torturing or killing; it was all fun.

So far two more important Order members had been killed, they were lesser known than the Professors and such, but they were loyal and had been with the Order for a long time; Dedalus Diggle and Hestia Jones. They had fought to the end and didn't mind dying for this cause, even if it was too soon to die, but everyone had their time and this was theirs. Many death eaters had fallen for their side, and like Diggle and Jones, they didn't mind dying for their cause; everyone fighting felt exactly the same way; they'd die a million times over for this.

This would be the biggest battle yet.

This would be the end for an important member of the fight.

But which side would lose their biggest threat?

Which side would lose their biggest strength?


	19. Saviours, Heroes & Death

'This is so bloody stupid! I should be out there! Oh, come on, you know you want to be up there fighting! Just let me, oh, come on! Look my Mum's Bellatrix Lestrange, she'll want me there, by her side! And Dad, he's Voldemort if you didn't know – I know, I wonder how I came about too sometimes, but I don't like think about it that much, but I still wonder.'

'Shut up! You've been going on for hours!'

'No, not really, it only seems like that because it's just my thoughts really but if you let me out I'd shut up, promise.'

'No.'

'Oh, don't be a spoil-sport! Come on! I'm like the most powerful child in the world; my parents are the two most powerful wizard and witch around. Oh, please!'

'No, don't make me crucio you again.'

'I thought that was Legless.'

'"Legless"?'

'Yeah, he was bloody tiny, no legs.'

The last remaining death eater gave a small chuckle, but still would not let Ron out.

Ron was fed up with being in this cage, he couldn't get out and he felt like he was being drained, both physically and magically. He wanted desperately to be up there fighting besides his friends, besides the people who loved him. He knew the Order would be there, he knew Harry and co would have found a way to get here – they always did. And Hermione would be up there, she would need protecting... but maybe, seeing the recent history, he wasn't the best wizard to do it. He had shocked him when she said "I love you", because he knew she didn't mean it in a sibling way, like sister to brother, she meant it in the love way. He'd never thought about Hermione like that, he had really thought at all about it much lately; there had been too much going on to think about Hermione, love or girlfriends. He didn't know why she would love him, maybe she had loved the "old" Ron, the Weasley one, and didn't love this one anymore or maybe she loved the new Ron – he didn't know which one it would be and it confused him. It's not like he couldn't deal with feelings, he could do anger, frustration, confusion and loneliness all at the same time, but feelings like love did have him confused; he just didn't get it. Maybe it was because he was Voldemort's son, maybe now he couldn't feel that sort of thing, maybe he had before because he was a Weasley and that someone how effected what he could feel and maybe, just maybe, he was getting side-tracked and should really be thinking of a way out of here. Yeah, that last one sounded right.

'So...got a wife?'

'Shut it.'

'Aw, bad times, eh?'

Ron didn't really know why he was asking, but it probably because he had no other ideas left and really couldn't see how he was going to get out of this stupid cage.

'Say one more word and I'll crucio you. You'll make the Longbottoms look sane.'

'Fair enough,' muttered Ron under his breath and returned to a back corner of his cell. All he could do was sit and wait for a miracle.

'I never liked you anyway,' a new voice had arrived; Ron saw a flash of light and heard his captor smash to the floor.

Ron instantly recognised the voice of his miracle. Professor Severus Snape.

'You're a miracle Professor!'

'Ah, hello Ron, it's nice to see you alive, feeling well?' Dumbledore now appeared into the picture with Snape standing behind him.

'No actually, sort of drained.'

'Hmm, yes, I can see,' mumbled Dumbledore to himself, not bothering to explain.

'Professor?'

'Yes?'

'What do you mean?'

'Oh, well, I think these are, well to put it frankly, draining spells, they drain one wizard of his powers and give them to another.'

'Great,' sneered Snape in the background; Ron smiled.

'Voldemort?'

'Yes, most probably. The sooner we get you out of here, the sooner you can be safe and I can have some jelly babies! I do like them, I always have to bite the head off first, I don't know why,' Ron caught a glimpse of Snape rolling his eyes; this really wasn't the time to be talking about jelly babies or how you ate them.

'Shall we just get on with it?'

'Yes, Severus, of course, we'll have to do it together,' they took a few paces back and pointed their wands are the doors.

'You best stand back, Ron,' Ron noticed Snape calling him Ron and secretly smiled. Ron curled down in one of the corners, facing his head to the wall and placing his hands protectively on the back of his head.

'Three, two, one, FIRE!'

There was a huge crash and Ron felt cell door fly past him, rebound off walls and smash to the floor.

'Who's going to tidy that up?' Commented Snape through the dust, like someone had just spilt their potion in one of his lessons.

'Not me,' called Dumbledore back. 'Ron, are you alright?'

'Yes,' he coughed as the dust settled.

'Now, get out quick before the doors appear again.'

Ron rushed up and dived out of the cell, just before new cell doors appeared with new, and most likely, stronger spells on them.

'Thank you,' said Ron politely.

'Its fine, boy, now let's go and get some Jelly babies!'

'Albus, there is a battle going on upstairs.'

'Oh, yes, I nearly forgot!' Said Dumbledore in complete honesty. Ron wondered how someone could forget; you could hear crashing, smashing and yelling quite easily, it was almost like the battle was right next to you.

* * *

Ron couldn't believe his eyes as they strode onto the ballroom battle field. Curses flew everywhere and his mother looked completely mental.

'Put the hood up and stay with me,' said Snape behind him; Ron understood why he said these things, one he didn't want to be spotted by his mother, she wouldn't be too happy, and two, Dumbledore probably wanted Voldemort's only son alive and well. Ron was happy to be under Snape's watchful guard, he was a very good wizard and Ron knew he would be protected very well. But yet, he wanted to be free and be able to look out for his friends.

'Have this wand, it's not yours but it'll do,' said Dumbledore as he strode forwards and off into battle, his beard blowing behind him by some mysterious wind.

He caught a glimpse of Neville and Luna protecting each other and Neville made a very spectacular move to protect her from an incoming curse; Ron always knew he liked her and glad he was finally showing it, even if he was showing it during a horrendous battle.

Everywhere they moved there were bodies. Some in cloaks, some in normal clothing but Ron was happy to see no bodies of his friends or any of an elfish shape.

'Professor,' Ron called, Snape span, thinking the boy was in danger.

'What?'

'Can we move over this way?'

'Back to the staircase, why?' Snape asked but began to move that way.

'I have to find something important,' Snape just nodded and Ron mouthed a thank you.

'There you are!' Ron was so happy and relieved to see that Spoon's corpse had not been damaged any more.

'She was good to you?'

'The best,' tears began to well in his eyes but he knew this wasn't the time to mourn; this was the time to survive.

'Corner,' announced Snape, at first Ron didn't understand but it soon dawned on him what the teacher meant.

Ron placed her body gently down in a secluded corner of the ballroom, almost untouched by the fighting, Snape flicked his wand and a cloth appeared over the body and soon turned itself and its elf invisible.

'She'll be fine here,' and Ron trusted the Professor in his words.

'Why don't we stay here?'

'You _want_ to stay here?'

'No-,'

'Well, move then,' cut across Snape and they moved away from safety.

They both moved swiftly and Snape managed to move calmly, Ron not so much so. He wanted, needed to know that everyone was safe, they were well.

'Is that Malfoy?' Yelled Ron; it seemed as though Hermione and Draco _Malfoy _were protecting each other. They fought side by side, their backs to a wall; they fought any black cloaks that came there way and the capes seemed to be coming off worse. Ron smiled; he was glad that Hermione was safe and had someone, even if it was Malfoy, looking after her.

'I think so,' said Snape, as mystified as Ron, but he gave a small smile; he had always known that Draco was a good boy; he wasn't like his bastard of a father.

'Move!' He was quickly pulled from his thoughts as a very dangerous curse shot straight for him, Ron pushed him out of the way and it only just missed hitting his own chest. 'And you're meant to be looking after me,' somehow, Ron gave a small laugh amongst the death.

'Thank you,' said Snape as he shook his head; how could he be so stupid? That had nearly been the end of him, that had nearly been the end of his vow to protect what was Lilly's; he'd promised her he would look after her son, no matter what, until Voldemort was dead and he couldn't do that if he was dead.

'That's alright, Professor. Now let's find Mum,'

'What – No, I cannot allow you to do that!'

'I just saved your life, I think you can do whatever I wish of you,' and Snape thought he had just been saving his life because he was a kind boy.

'It is not a wise move.'

'And? That's never stopped me before!'

'It is not a wise move.'

'I don't care! And do you know what?' Snape looked at him blankly; this was a war, couldn't the boy see. 'You're not going to come with me!'

'No.'

'Yes, stay here and look after yourself – I saved your life, now do as I wish,' saving someone's life meant you had to save theirs or do as they wished. 'This is my one wish for you, now do it.'

'Well, good luck then, look after yourself,' Snape bowed his head and Ron smiled and returned the respect gesture.

'And the same to you! Thanks, Professor!' And with that, Ron ran into the fighting, firing curses at any capes he caught sight of.

* * *

'There!'

'Three o'clock!'

Hermione and Draco had got into a good rhythm now and were easily defending each other. They were swift and accurate. They were two wizards matched in skill and power, even if Draco wouldn't want to admit it.

There had been close shaves, when they'd nearly lost one or the other, but the other had always been there to yell "DUCK!" or fire a protection charm; this was working well, for both parties.

'No!' Yelled Draco suddenly, as Hermione fired a curse; the curse narrowly missed a running black cloak.

'Why did you do that?' Hermione yelled as, after a quick look to see their attacker and saviour, the cape continued running and firing.

'You want to shoot at Ronald Weasley?'

'No, but-,'

'That was him, I saw that cape with Professor Snape earlier – DUCK!' Draco was interrupted and shot a curse over Hermione's shoulder; a perfect hit.

'I-I,'

'Does it matter what you could have done? Just carry on firing!'

Hermione made a huge mental note to thank Draco Malfoy for everything with everything; he'd saved her life so many times, and looking back with thought, he'd been polite to her at the dance – maybe he still didn't know it was her... she'd would have to tell him later – and he'd just stopped her killing the boy, the man she loved.

She shot him a thankful glance and carried on firing, more fiercely and harder than ever. She had to help Ron, she had to protect Ron.

Draco caught her smile and smiled as he turned around. He knew it was her now. She'd been that girl. That girl at the dance, the beautiful one. They had the same eyes, those brown eyes. He was protecting her, not because she was doing the same, but because he liked her. He respected her amazing skill and wide knowledge on everything wizarding and her beautiful balance of grace and beauty with brains.

* * *

Ron charged through the violent crowd, looking for people he cared for. He saw Dumbledore once, Sirius another and he thought he had caught a glance of Harry.

This hood had been taken down now and he was in the process, while still trying to run and fire curses, of taking it off; that close shave with Hermione – he had to remember to at least imply a thanks to Malfoy, for saving him and protecting Hermione – had reminded him that he did look like a death eater with the black cape on and he didn't want to be killed by accident or at all, for that matter.

'Hello Ronald,' a floating voice made him stop and turn around. 'How are you?' It was Luna and she seemed strangely calm and normal, considering where they were.

'I'm fine,' he laughed and asked her the same question.

'Oh, yes well, thank you. I'm with Neville, Neville, Ronald's here,' it sounded like Ron had just come over for afternoon tea and Luna was announcing his presence at their home.

'Hi,' Neville called back; his face had a few nasty looking cuts down it and he seemed to have a limp but at least he wasn't dead. That was the good thing. He seemed cheerful enough, which Ron was also glad about.

Neville was glad to see that Ron was well and had somehow managed to get out of the cell. Luna and he were doing alright, they'd nearly been shot badly but they'd always managed to carry on. He, even though he hadn't admitted it yet, loved Luna, even if she was slightly crazy, but that was just her. He would protect her to his death and even after that, he would still keep his vow of protection. Yet he worried about the others, how they had been separated from, Harry would be fine, he always was, but Ginny was younger than them, Neville just hoped she was with Harry or Hermione; Hermione would be fine, she knew a lot of spells and her skill level was great. She'd done well in DA meetings and she should, in theory, do well here.

'Good luck,' Ron roared, having seen that these two were aright and doing reasonably well, he carried on charging through the fighting. Yet he still hadn't seen two of the most important people to him; his sister, Ginny, and his best friend, Harry. Part of his brain began to expect the worse.

Soon he was close to Bella, who was still screaming with delight on her throne. Ron swiftly and quietly made his way in front of her.

'Hello Mother, miss me?' He called with a smile, wand at the ready.

She gave a scream, which for a second seemed to freeze everyone.

'You're alive and out?'

'It would seem so.'

'MOVE,' she yelled and a pathway in the fighting cleared. Slowly, everyone took to the edge, waiting for this battle between mother and son to commence. Capes stood together and the Order stood on the opposite side. This would decide what happened; this would decide who won and who lost, who lived and who died.

Bella kicked the bodies of the dead as she walked, not caring if they had been on her side or not; this would be fun.

Ron stood at the throne end and she at the other.

She gave a mocking bow and laugh, Ron did the same, minus the laugh.

He wondered if he was ready to fight such a powerful and experienced witch, but deep down inside him something nodded and told him he was. Yet, he wondered as to where Daddy was; he had seen him so far, not even during the ball. Voldemort was probably watching this all from a distance, enjoying himself as he watched death and dying.

Ron chanced a glance to the Order side, he caught a glimpse of Harry but his sister was nowhere to be seen. He couldn't stop and ask but there was something in Harry's eyes that told him all he needed to know.

'Oh, look what we have here,' cackled Bella as she looked down at one of the bodies. With a flick of her wand, the body floated above the ground like a broken, rag doll.

'No!'

'Oh, I think so. She deserved to die, dirty, worthless, traitor bitch.'

'Don't you dare call my sister that!'

It was Ginny.

From what Ron could see, she had many broken bones and angry, purple bruises covered her face. This was his fault. Her death was his fault. She'd come here to find him, to protect him.

He'd failed as a brother. He was a failure.

Tears began to well in his dark eyes and he let them fall. And as Bella allowed Ginny's body to crash to the floor and the smashing of more bones could he heard, Ron whimpered, feeling Ginny's pain as his own. Nothing had ever hurt him like this before, not even the consuming loneliness. His heart was smashed; he didn't think it could ever be fixed again. Flashes of his other friends dying, here and worse than Ginny, came into his mind. It hurt so much. He just wanted it all to end.

It would all be over in a matter of minutes.

Bella would win and he would die a horrid, painful death.

The Order would be slaughtered.

And it would all be his fault.

But he would not give up yet, not before this final duel started.

He may be a Lestrange but he had been brought up by Weasleys.

And Weasleys _never _gave up.

* * *

_I love Professor Snape. :D_


	20. Heroes Fall & Heroes Made

_Just a nice random fact for you, this chapter was written to 'Let's Start a Riot' by Three Days Grace; that whispered bit is just too hot for words – yeah, it was on constant replay, I'm not that much of a quick writer... if only I was. Well, here we go!_

* * *

Ron flexed his wrists and rolled his head around.

Bellatrix cackled and fired.

The next few minutes were full of curses and hexes; the crowd couldn't tell who was winning, who shot which curse and who had what injures. Voices screamed, Bellatrix laughed; neither party was trying to defend themselves, just to harm, break and, preferably, kill. Some of the pure power and hate could be seen when a curse was misfired and hit a standing member of the crowd; they'd writhe and wriggle, pain surging through every pore of their body, through every millimetre of their soul, devastating their puny existence.

This wasn't just hate, this was something much worse; this could not be described in any mortal way by any mere mortal; this feeling could only be felt by the most powerful magical beings, no muggle or mudblood would ever feel even a measly percentage of this; this feeling would not stop until one or both parties were dead; it consumed and ravened.

Death would be the one and only end.

Death would be the one and only solution of this.

Death would be the one and only saviour of your soul.

'Goodbye boy,' laughed Bellatrix; her face beyond near recognition. Clumps of her once thick hair lay on the floor; part of her left ear was missing; a nasty, gory chunk of her right thigh was missing; her nose bled profusely; and scratches, which would carve into her skin for eternity, covered her weakened body, they bled copiously and thickly.

A huge fireball shot straight for Ron and engulfed him in its blistering abhorrence and fiery odium.

He was swallowed in its pure hatred; the light screamed for its only saviour was surely dead; the only true hero was gone. There was no hope now.

A voice spoke.

It was clear and deep. You listened.

'Weasleys are made of fire,' the voice laughed; the laugh burned your soul and you will remember it forever. It was haunt your worst nightmares but it will be the soundtrack to your dreams.

Ron stepped out of the blaze; his body seemed to be healed. Scars were no more. His limp was gone. His left arm returned. But his eyes burned.

They burned with the hate and disgust of that fireball.  
They burned a piercing, haunting red.  
They were irked to the brink.  
They were ready.

'Oh,' whispered Bellatrix, she was more than shocked, she was horrified and for once in her life, she was afraid, oh so very afraid.

Ron raised his wand and uttered one word. The word that ended her world.

'_Crucio_.'

The curse shot towards her.

Her nightmares jumped to life.

All pain and suffering that she had caused throughout her dark and abysmal life returned to her.

This was more than just karma; this was revenge.

She could only manage one scream. One horrid, horrendous, scream.

You will always remember that scream, it will haunt your forever; it will not end. You will hear it when you're scared, you will hear it when your loved ones die, you will hear it when your heart breaks, you will hear it when you die. It will never fade, it will just grow. Your soul is scarred for life, your soul will never be the same and you'll have Bellatrix Lestrange to thank for it.

She crumbled to the floor; dead, broken and fearful. Ron just smiled at this sight.

He'd done that.

He'd made her that.

He was proud, as proud can be.

The crowd stayed frozen, if they moved would Ron hit them too – was this even Ron? It looked like Ron but those eyes were not Ron's, they couldn't be. They were full of hate, pure malice and brimming with darkness.

'It is true then, you are my son,' called out a cold voice.

Down the main staircase floated a figure.  
This was no man; this was no mere mortal; this was Voldemort.

'Sorry, my wand slipped,' smiled the voice.

Harry Potter dropped to the floor, dead. He hadn't seen it coming, no one had, not even Ron.

'Join me son, we can be so strong together,' as he passed Bellatrix's corpse, he looked down, something nearly hit his heart, he nearly felt something, but then it was gone. She had been loyal, but she just a woman. He used her, like he used everyone.

Ron turned his head on its side, like a curious beast. He could sense power, lots of lovely power, it called to him. Why shouldn't he join? He'd have _so _much power. He'd be great. No one would ever overshadow him again. He would never be lonely with all of that power. They'd just look to him.

'Please Ron, please,' yelled out a voice. A girl knelt besides Harry's body, she had been shaking it but she finally realised that he was truly gone; they'd been so close to freedom, he'd been so close but now it was all gone. Ron was all she had left to believe in. 'Don't join him,' she cried, her voice strangled by tears for the dead. She was a mess and her heart was ever so close to breaking. She looked the monster deep in the eyes; they pleaded more than her voice could ever. She could only hope and that was fast fading.

'Don't listen to the mudblood,' he moved his wand over to Hermione's direction.

A noise came from Ron's throat.

A primeval, instinctive, animalistic noise.

If he had been a centaur, it would have been a war cry.

If he had been a dragon, it would have been a scorching roar.

If he had been a werewolf, it would have been a blood-lusting howl.

But he was just human, it was a yell.

It was an animal protecting his mate.

His eyes burned brighter and redder than ever.

Bellatrix had made a mistake when she killed one of his elves and she had made a mistake when she had harmed his sister's corpse.

Voldemort had made more than a mistake when he killed his best friend and he had made more than a mistake when he had pointed his wand at _her_.

Hate boiled over. Hate exploded.

But Ron couldn't do anything.

He looked into his father's eyes and something, something stupid, stopped him killing him like he had his mother. Whatever it was, Ron was powerless to disobey. He just couldn't. It wouldn't allow him to.

And as he looked into his father's eyes, he saw the same thing, the same something. It would allow him to kill his son either.

They saw a loneliness; they saw each other. They were both outcasts, both lonely and both lost.

They were the same.

Instead he cried, like that centaur, he roared, like that dragon, he howled, like that werewolf.

He shot blindly at the dark capes; every single one hit its mark. They tried to flee but Ron wouldn't allow that and nor would his friends. They yelled and charged at the capes, avenging the deaths of those they had once held so dearly. None would escape and all would pay.

Ron felt something leave him.

The red faded.

His wand hit the ground.

He smashed to the marble floor.

* * *

It was a well attended funeral. Hogwarts and the Weasley family stood in attendance, crying for the loss of those they held so dear.

Not only were they buried but fallen elves were too. It was what they would have wanted; they buried those elves like humans, they gave them the burial they deserved. They were war heroes.

Neville held Luna as she cried; they had been two lost souls but through the darkness they had stumbled and had found each other, their souls were complete.

'I'm sorry,' mumbled Draco as the funeral finished; he'd finally found her through the crowds. 'I know how much you cared.'

'Its fine,' Hermione uttered back; they'd gone. Gone forever. They had nearly been free. Her heart was shattered, almost beyond salvation.

They began to walk back to Hogwarts together, Draco noticed Hermione shiver.

'Here, have my jacket,' he said as the gentleman he truly was.

'Its fine,' she said; she was not cold from the traditional English weather. She was cold inside. She was cold to the core. And no jacket could ever warm that coldness. It would remain forever, never forgotten, never fading.

Yet Draco still placed it on her shoulders and made an attempt to do it up around her; she didn't protest; she didn't have the energy.

'Don't you want to put flowers down?' Draco asked as he turned around to see crowds around their graves; they were being buried in the place they had felt at home in. They would have wanted it.

'No, later,' she said simply; she couldn't bare the crowds, they'd look, they'd stare, they'd ask, they'd apologise. Nothing they could do would be wanted or help. But they wouldn't see that.

Draco looked at her sadly. She would have to be strong; they may have caught some death eaters, but there would be more out there and Voldemort had escaped in all the chaos. She would have to be strong for them, for the ones she had lost. Revenge would be hard but she would crave it until she achieved it; she'd have to be strong, there was no other way.

He'd be there for her. She would need a friend and he wanted to be that friend. For too long he had hid in the darkness, waiting for a hero to help him through, but now a hero was dead. He would join the light and help them; he'd die for them if he had to.

They had made their way to the Medical Wing.

There were various beds with various people in; they had wanted to go to Hogwarts not to St. Mugos because even though Madam Pomfrey forbade them for leaving their beds, they could at least be there for the funerals. They were silent enough to hear the speech of Dumbledore, they were silent enough to hear the speech from those they loved dear and they were silent enough to hear the crying, wailing and sobbing of all present.

They nodded as the pair passed, acknowledging the sadness and the loss. They smiled full of a lasting hope that everything would be alright in the end.

They arrived at the end of the Wing. One bed did not face the windows, like the others. It faced away.

The patient was not crying.

The patient was not grieving.

The patient was not feeling.

'Oh, Ron, it was horrid!' Hermione yelled and fell into Ron's cold arms. He held her close as she finally allowed it to all come out. She did not restrain from pouring out her tears. She had lost her only brother and best friend in Harry and her only sister and best friend in Ginny, but it felt like she had lost more.

Ron said nothing as he laid there with the grieving girl in his arms. He nodded to Draco, not to send him away but to welcome him.

Draco gave a small smile and looked deep into Ron's dark eyes.

Draco saw something, something deep and something dark.

For now Ron was with Hogwarts but for how long could he keep his darkness and his parents' instincts hidden?

* * *

_..._

_I bet you haven't guessed!_

_Guessed what I hear you ask!_

_Well..._

_All good things must come to an end and this is me, Loony, saying farewell and goodbye._

_I know! I know! _

_Annoying, aren't I? _

_We've been together now since the 6__th__ of February (that's... a long time!) and I think having 20 chapters is a nice number to end on – it's my favourite number and it's nice and round, 21 chapters would just be annoying. Thank you so much for everything! For every word you've read, for every review you've given, for every alert and favourite you've bestowed me with; you've made this my favourite ever story to write – if I haven't already told you that before!_

_I love you guys! _

_See, you've made me all teary eyed! :')_

_**The End...?**_


End file.
